A moment to remember forever
by redbirdsflying
Summary: Quinn finds something in Jeff to love - rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

A moment to remember

**I own nothing. If I owned Glee then Quinn and Jeff would totally be together!**

**Quinn**

The only reason why I was at the Dalton Academy coffee shop was because of Finn and Rachel. I saw them at the local Starbucks and I just couldn't. I mean, I knew they were together and I was fine with that. Honestly, Rachel can have Finn. I am totally and forever over Finn but the fact that he chose HER over me just rips me to pieces.

"Calm down Quinn. You're beautiful; confidant and you don't need that guy to make you happy. You are perfectly okay on your own." I said to my reflection. I brushed the hair out of my face and re-applied my blush and lipstick. I got out of my car and walked up to the shop.

"QUINN!" I heard someone shriek behind me. Suddenly I felt two arms wrapped around me.

"Excuse me?" I said, whipping around. 'Who the hell knew me here?' I thought.

I turned around and saw Kurt and other boy. He was slighter taller and had black hair that looked like it had been dumped in butter, so much gel. But for someone reason it looked good.

"KURT!" I said, relieved that it wasn't someone from New Directions. I knew that all of them knew that I was hurt except for clueless Finn and attention-hoarder Rachel. In practice I could always feel them staring and Santana's smug glare.

"How are you?" I asked, genuinely wondering.

"Let's go inside Quinnie! Then we can catch up or gossip." Kurt winked. He lopped his arm in mine and dragged me inside, the boy followed.

"Hi I'm Quinn." I said to him.

"Oh how rude of me! Quinnie, this is Blaine! He's a warbler with me. And he has a beautiful voice, I don't like to admit it but, sometimes I think its better than mine."

"Well if it is, then we are so screwed for Regional's! A voice better than Kurt's is hard to find." I said, hugging him.

"Oh Kurt, stop it. You're making me blush." Blaine said, smiling and turning slightly pink. He had a dazzling smile and the way he looked at Kurt made me certain that he was totally and completely into Kurt.

We ordered our coffee and Blaine knew Kurt's order. I was wondering if they were dating but I knew if they were Kurt would make Blaine where something that showed that he was KURTS and no one else's. Not that Blaine would mind, by the way he was looking at Kurt… she wished someone would look at her like this.

"SO? What's new at McKinley? I haven't talked to Finn lately." Kurt asked, excited.

"H-h-he's dating Rachel." I put my hands in front of face and buried it in them.

"Oh QUINN!" Kurt exclaimed and came to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so sorry! I know you must be hurting! Darling why didn't you call me? Now you know. Call me anytime and we can totally plan something, I'm sure Rachel must be driving you crazy." He hugged me for a few minutes and then I looked up. I noticed that Blaine was gone and Kurt moved back. He picked up my bag and said,

"As insensitive as this sounds, re-apply your make-up. I think we've found a solution to your problem. QUICK!" I quickly did it.

Within a few minutes two people loomed over our table and Kurt was bursting with delight. I looked up and saw Blaine standing next to a tall, handsome, blond boy around our age. He was wearing the same uniform as both of them and had a shoulder bag over his shoulder. His blond hair fell over his left eye, covering it a little bit making him look so much cuter.

"Quinn, this is Jeff. Jeff this is Quinn."

He moved the hair from his eye and for a moment I saw both of them and in that moment I felt my heartbeat raise and suddenly I was nervous. I felt Kurt smile go bigger and Blaine pulled up a chair for Jeff. He scouted in close and I felt like my heart was going to stop. He turned to me and said,

"So do you go to a school around here?" I was too busy panicking to notice until Kurt under-the-table-kicked me. I squeaked and said,

"No. Further down in Lima."

"McKinley?" he asked.

He seemed to calm and cool I was certain he didn't feel the same way.

"Yeah, Kurt's old school." I smiled and looked at him. He had two beautiful brown eyes and I melted.

Chapter 2

**Jeff**

_A few moments before _

Blaine walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"We have a visitor. Unexpected. Her names Quinn." He pointed to the girl with her head down in her hands. Kurt was holding her. He looked up and smiled excitedly then he told the girl to do something. Blaine slowly led me toward the table. He knew that I was nervous so I was getting ready to bolt. She looked up and I swear, I turned to butter. She had the pretty face and the most gorgeous eyes anyone has ever seen.

"Quinn, this is Jeff. Jeff this is Quinn." Said Blaine.

I brushed the hair out of my eye but I was still so nervous. She was so pretty and she had the cutest smile. Blaine pulled up a chair and I scouted in, a little too close perhaps but she didn't move away and neither did I. I turned to her and said,

"So do you go to a school around here?" I asked, she didn't answer for a moment and I was scared that she didn't like me. But I heard Kurt kick her and then she answered,

"No. Further down in Lima." She had an incredible voice as well. I'm pretty sure if she sang I would faint.

"McKinley?" I asked. This time she answered right on cue.

"Yeah, Kurt's old school." She smiled and I was about to faint. I swear to god she was so beautiful and there was a certain sparkle in her eyes.

Blaine pushed me his coffee and got up to get another one. I gulped it down, burning my mouth. It made me believe that this was real and not a fantasy.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I need reviews before I can write more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeff**

Quinn only stayed for an hour. She didn't seem to have much to add to the conversation even though it was basically Kurt talking about McKinley. She added in here and there but Kurt talks a lot so it was hard for everyone to add. Later on Blaine jokingly asked about their set list and Quinn giggled and told him to ask Kurt because it hadn't changed. I rolled my eyes and said,

"It sounds like ours. Thad defiantly has a crush on Blaine because he gets all our solos."

"Do I detect jealous J?" he said.

"Oh yes, yes you do." I laughed.

Quinn giggled and said,

"That's basically what its like at New Directions. Rachel and Finn always taking the solos. Don't you have additions at least?"

"Yeah." Replied Blaine.

"See? We don't even have those!" She said, "We have competitions but I'd rather sing a song at Regional's than in a little competition."

After she said that she glanced at her watch and said,

"I better take off. Thanks for a wonderful time." She smiled, and I almost melted.

"We should do it again soon. All of us." I said including Blaine and Kurt, "Why don't you come to Dalton sometime for lunch?"

"I will." She beamed and then walked away.

I turned back to see Kurt and Blaine smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"We should do it again soon. All of us." Kurt mimicked in a high pitched voice, well, higher then his normal voice.

"Oh shut up." I said, blushing.

"No worries bro. She's all yours until you bring her to Dalton." Blaine said, while stealing a glance at Kurt, "Once Wes, David, Jared and Kyle see her. Well, then you got your competition for yourself."

"Should've gotten her number." Kurt said.

Just as he said that his phone went off.

**Is it awkward for me to ask for Jeff's number? Does he even like me? OMG KURT! Don't show him this. Oh I'm acting like… help? – Q**

Despite her orders, he showed me the message. I typed out my number and sent it to her and took hers from Kurt.

**Nah, it's not awkward at all for you to ask for my number. I would've asked for yours but I wasn't sure. – J **

**OMG! Kurt showed you? WOW. Um. Embarrassed? – Q **

**Don't be even though its cute when you blush – J **

"OOH! I love this! When she comes for lunch NO OTHER WARBLER EXCEPT YOU gets to have her!" Kurt said, squealing.

"Are you her mother or something? Someone who gets to decide who she likes… or dates?" Blaine asked, cheekily.

Kurt gave him a look and Blaine leaned in and said,

"Aw, even when you give me that look I know you aren't mad."

"Love you guys but I'm out." I said, laughing. I threw a used napkin at Blaine and he just chuckled.

**Quinn **

When I walked into Glee club the next morning I couldn't stop smiling at Jeff's text. I mean, how perfect was he? He thought it was adorable when I blushed. Finn never said that. Sam did say I had pretty eyes… but that was a well known fact. I went in and sat down. I pulled out my phone to send another message to Jeff when Santana looked over my screen.

"Ooo. New boy?" she said slyly.

"S. We just met yesterday." I said. Despite our differences, Santana and I were always good friends and we were both best friends with Brittany. We were the unstoppable trio.

"Jeff. That's a cute name. Does he go here?" she asked.

"No. Dalton." I said, smiling.

She sighed and said, "Too long a commute for me. You can so have him."

"He wasn't up for sale. I got him either way." I said, shoving Santana slightly. She laughed just as Rachel said,

"Who is this mystery boy we are talking about?" I looked at her and said nothing.

"We are not talking to you hobbit. So stay out of our conversation about a mystery boy man-hands. Its none of your concern." She snapped her fingers and turned to me. I high-fived her.

Even though we weren't cheerios anymore sometime it still felt like we had the reins at this school. Especially in Glee club with the…losers.

"Okay everybody." Mr. Shue said, "This weeks assignment doesn't really have a lesson plan. I want to do duets so I've paired you up with someone and I'm keeping the sheet up here because I feel like if I say it out loud someone" he looked at Rachel, "will have an objection and I really don't feel like this right now. Anyways, you have to pick a Coldplay song. Anyone and perform it sometime this week. Here's the sheet." He said just as the bell rung. We rushed to see it.

Rachel and Puck

Quinn and Finn

Santana and Mike

Tina and Artie

Brittany and Sam

Mercedes and Lauren

"WHAT." Screamed Quinn and Rachel at the same time.

"I am not doing a song with FINN!"

"I am not doing a song with PUCK!"

"WHY NOT?" Asked both boys.

Quinn stormed out and got into her car. Dalton, here comes angry Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own glee! i do own Jeremy and Kyle**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

I drove as fast as I could to Dalton. I needed to get out of McKinley as fast as I could. I don't want to sing with Finn. He chose Rachel over me and now I had to sing a song with him? HELL TO THE NO. God, Shue could be so ignorant. I mean, couldn't he see that Finn and I were no longer talking and he was agreeing with that … Thing? Obviously not. When I got to Dalton I sat in my car and texted Jeff.

**Hey. I'm here. Is that okay? – Q **

I got a response right away.

**Sure darling. I'll swing my the parking to pick you up - J **

I only had to wait for a few minutes before a gorgeous blond head popped up in my window. He knocked on the window and smiled.

"Hey." He smiled as I stepped out of the car. We walked into the school right beside each other. He took me to the dorms and he knocked on Kurt's door. It took a minute so I couldn't help it. I just hugged Jeff. With his arms wrapped around me and his head leaning on mine I felt like I could melt. I was upset and slightly nervous because I could hear other voices on the other side of the door. Suddenly Kurt's head popped out and he said,

"Need a moment?" He said, smiling.

"No, no." I blushed. Jeff put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. We walked into the room. I saw Blaine and Kurt sitting on the ground with three other boys.

"Quinn this is Nick," he gestured to the black haired boy, "Wes," he pointed to the Asian kid, "The other one is David."

"HEY!" they all said in unison. Kurt jumped up and gave me a hug while ushering me to sit beside him. Blaine smiled politely and said, "Hi Quinn. Long time no see."

"Yeah." I said, "What's up?"

"Well, Wes, Blaine, Kurt and David were just leaving… right?"

"But she just got here!" whined Kurt. Everyone else stood up and Blaine gave his hand to Kurt and said, "C'mon."

"He gets to stay!" Kurt pointed to Nick.

"That's cause it's my room. But I'm taking off anyways. I'll be back in two hours. Be ready for us!" Nick said, laughing as they left. Kurt gave me a quick hug and said,

"Stop by my room before you leave." I nodded.

Once they all left I looked around the room.

"Wow." I said, staring at all the trophies and medals. There were tons of pictures too. I stood up and walked over to his desk and looked down at what he was writing before. I saw song lyrics and melodies. I looked up and him and he was still at the door, not moving but just looking at me with a happy gaze.

"What?" I said, feeling a little self conscious and turning red.

He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, not too tight. I leaned back into him as he rest his chin on my head. I continued to look at the desk.

"Do you write your own music?" I asked, intrigued.

"Just the bass guitar parts. My siblings send me what they've been working on so I can write something to go with it. My second younger brother does most of the guitar work and lyrics."

"Big family?"

"Five of us."

"I'm an only child."

"Do you get lonely?" he asked, sweetly.

"Never really think about it."

"Too busy being daddy's little girl." He joked. I smiled. I turned to him and looked him in his adorable brown eyes and said,

"Not really daddy's little girl anymore."

"Oh?" he said, slowly moving us backwards until we feel onto the bed. We just lay there, cuddling with each other. He felt very warm and I was feeling a little cold so it worked out well. I liked the way he asked his question, but didn't push for a response.

I let his hand trace the outside of my face lightly and he pushed my chin up so I was facing him and again, staring into those brown eyes. I could get lost in them. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. This kiss was something I'd never experienced before with Sam, Finn or Puck. I felt fireworks and so light I couldn't even begin to describe it. We both pulled away at the same time and I rested my head on his chest.

"What was Nick saying before he left?" I asked, I didn't really care but I liked hearing his voice.

"Ah. Um. Some of us Warbler guys like to play truth or dare. It gets quite intense at some points. It's pretty fun." He laughed.

"Who plays?"

"Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Me, Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Jon, Kyle and Jeremy. Most of the time Thad and Jon don't play. Bad experience."

"What happened to them?"

"Thad had to drink any drink we mixed for him for five minutes. And Jon had to run around campus in his boxers for twelve minutes in the snow." He laughed at the memory.

"You guys are so crazy." I said facing him again.

"Want to play a game or two?" he smiled.

"Maybe another time. I don't really feel comfortable yet running around in my underwear in snow around an all boys campus." I giggled.

"I'm sure they'll go easy on the dares but hard for the truths." He quickly glanced at the clock and said, "Its 5. Can you stay longer do you have to go?"

"I should head home. But I have to stop at Kurt's first." I smiled apologetically.

"I'll walk you there Miss Quinn."

I giggled as we sat up. His hair was all messy and it looked cute. I quickly straighten it out anyways though. He did the same to my hair. He took my hand and walked me down the hallway and stopped at a blue door. He knocked twice and then quickly kissed my cheek.

"Until next time, my darling." He smiled. I laughed. Then the door swung open and he disappeared and I got dragged inside.

"So I was thinking… we should totally go on a double date. You, Jeff, Blaine and me." Kurt said.

"IF he asks me ON his OWN, they yes. I'd love to." I said to Kurt.

"We can pick out each other's outfits!" he squealed.

I laughed and nodded. Kurt looked at me seriously and said,

"Is everything okay? No offence I think it's a little odd you show up here so quickly. I thought you'd wait a day or more. Jeff probably noticed but he won't ask until you tell him. So. Tell me."

I swallowed and said, "After yesterday I felt confident and happy. Sometime I haven't felt in a while. And then Shue puts up a list of duet partners and who do I have to sing with? FINN. I mean, he picking Rachel over me is the reason why I don't feel good anymore because I feel like ANYONE can pick WHOEVER they want over me. No body used to be able to do that. I was the person EVERYONE wanted. I don't even know if this makes sense. But. I don't want to sing with him. I'd rather do a duet with anyone else, Kurt, but him or her. I came here because I felt like I had no where else to go. " Kurt took me and hugged and as I started to cry. I didn't mean to, but it just happened. After I few minutes I stopped and Kurt looked at me.

"Feel free to come anytime. Come, call, text, email I don't care. Just do it, please. Darling I hate seeing you not yourself. You're beautiful, Quinn. Don't let anyone tell you different." I smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you Kurt. For everything. You're simply the best." He giggled and walked me to the front of Dalton and said,

"If you need help with a song choice, by all means, ask." He said.

"Got any Coldplay songs?" I asked, teasingly.

"I'm sure someone in Dalton does." He smiled and I turned to leave. When I got into the car my phone beeped.

_Two New Texts _

**Smile darlin'. You're beautiful when you smile . – K **

I laughed at his and saved it.

**Come back soon. The guys really liked you and of course I do too. Don't be shy and drop in! – J **

I smiled at his attempt to say, _I like you a lot. _It was cute so I replied with.

**I'd invite you to my school, but you wouldn't fit in with your adorable blazer and stylish hair. All the boys would be jealous and the girls would cling to you. Not good for me. – Q **

**Are you sure the boys would be jealous of my blazer and hair and not because I'm with the prettiest girl in the world? – j **

**You're so sweet! And silly. Have you met every girl in the world? – Q **

**No but I don't need to. I've seen you and now my world revolves around you. – J **

I had no idea how to respond to that adorable message so I sent:

**And you're hands now the most handsome guy I've ever met and you will defiantly beat any other guy I see on the street now. 3. – Q **

Within seconds of that message I received one with a picture of Jeff smiled. It was so cute I set it as his caller ID and below it read:

**Words can't describe the happiness when I saw that text. So here's a picture, which covers about a 1000 words **

I put my phone on the seat next to me and started driving back home.

**Jeff**

I stared at the message Quinn sent me. I was really falling for a girl I had just met. And kissed. And cuddled with. But seriously. I thought I was falling before, but now… I know for sure. I really do like her. More than like. Wayyy more than like. Nick, Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David, Kyle and Jeremy came bursting into the room.

"No Thad, Trent or Jon?" I asked, putting my phone down and locking it so they couldn't get on.

"Nope. Said they had other stuff to do. Like be bored." David said. They all sat down on the floor and pushed the bags of chips to the center. I opened a bag and started munching on them immediately.

"So. Truth or Dare… Kurt." David started.

"Truth." He said.

"If you couldn't date Blaine but had to pick one of us instead, who'd it be?"

"Hmmm…" he looked around and said, "Nah. I wouldn't date any of you."

"Sure you wouldn't Kurt. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl." Jeremy laughed. I threw a chip at him and it got caught in his short brown hair.

"Seriously dude." Kyle flicked his black hair back but it stayed in front of his eyes, "I don't know why I let you watch Gossip Girl on your laptop. I mean seriously dude."

"You let me watch it because you watch it with me." Jeremy laughed and picked the chip out and ate it.

"OKAY OKAY! Jeremy, truth or dare." Kurt said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run down the hallway screaming, "I LOVE TO GO TO FAT CAMP.""

"So weird." Jeremy said standing up.

"In your boxers dude." Blaine added in.

"Now that sounds like a dare! KAY! Here goes." He jumped out of his clothes (except boxers) and looked as happy as ever. He skipped to the end of the hallway and pointed at Kurt saying,

"This ones for you!" he started running and screamed, "I LOVE TO GO TO FAT CAMP!"

Heads popped out of doors but when they saw Jeremy and the 6 boys cracking up in the doorway, they shook their heads and went back inside.

"Loved it didn't you Kurt." Jeremy said laughing.

"Yes I did." Kurt laughed and nudged him. Jeremy decided to stay in his boxers for the rest of the time.

"Jeff. Truth or Dare." Jeremy said, smiling. He was the king of dares and I knew what was coming if I said truth so I decided to get it over with and said,

"Truth."

"What's up between you and this McKinley girl Blaine talked about in warbler practice when you weren't listening."

"Thanks Blaine. Thank you for that." I said, 'glaring' at him. He shrugged and turned a little pink.

"I don't know. We talked, we are talking and we may see each other again in the near future." I said vaguely. I didn't want to give them detail even though nothing much had happened. Nick and I were best friends, Agent 3 and Agent 6 so I thought it was only fair that he know first. Not that everyone else knew and then him. Of course though, he was the only one would could tell I was lying, except for maybe Kurt because he knew her. Nick looked at me and winked, not saying anything. I knew I would get grilled later and I was going to be ready for that.

"Alright, alright. If that's all the boy will tell us, then find." Jeremy said.

"Kyle, Truth or Dare."

…

Once everyone left, Nick turned to me and said, "Tonight was a mellow night. Not much."

"Or maybe we just play too often." I grinned as I got into bed.

"Ah we're all tired anyways." He said as he got into bed, "Oh Jeff."

"Hmmm" I replied.

"Just cause I didn't say anything about your little lie in the game, doesn't mean your off the hook. I'm just too tired now or I'd grill you. Tomorrow. Be ready. At anytime. Got it agent 6?" he chuckled.

"Roger that agent 3." I smiled before I turned of the light.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :) i love reviews! :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Quinn**

When I walked into Glee club the next day, Santana waved at me and I sat down beside her.

"Anything new with the mystery boy?" she was smiling and I noticed Brittany's hand in hers.

"Anything new with Brittana?" I asked back.

She looked at Brittany and they both smiled. I giggled and hugged them both. I was feeling better already and I loved it that I was back with my two _bestfriends_. Add the fact that they were dating just made everything so much better. Finally they were both totally and utterly happy.

"So! Tell us." Brittany said, eyes wide.

I pulled out my phone and I showed them the whole conversation we had yesterday.

"Awww…." They both melted. Then I clicked on the picture.

"Isn't that a warbler?" Santana whispered.

"No that's a boy. Not a bird silly." Brittany said in all seriousness.

"Honey. Warbler, like Kurt."

"Oh! Right." She said, still smiling.

"Yes. His name is Jeff and he's friends with Kurt and Blaine."

"Well. Usually I'd care if you were with the enemy just like the whole Rachel and Jesse thing but he is way cuter and so much better then _Finn_." Santana spit his name.

"Who's better than Finn?" I heard Rachel say.

"Anyone." Santana said, "And I would know because I've been with like everyone." I high fived her.

"Guys split up into your duet partners and start on your song. Quinn, Finn and –" Shue said.

"Mike and I can go with Quinn and Finn." Santana said, putting one hand on me.

"Fine. Quinn, Finn and Santana, Mike your in the auditorium." Shue said. We got up and Santana kissed Brittany on her cheek before she followed me. We walked down to the auditorium in silence, Santana beside me, and Finn and Mike looking terrified. When we got there Santana and Mike went up stairs and we stayed down. Before she left Santana whispered,

"Phones." I nodded and then they left.

I twirled and looked at Finn with and said,

"I didn't have time nor any interest in researching a song. So I hope that you have one."

"Yeah. I have one." He handed me a folded piece of paper with the lyrics and notes.

"Fix You by Coldplay."

"Shall we." I said. He put on the background music and took the first verse.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse"

I started singing, "And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you cant replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?"

"Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you."

"And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never you'll never know

Just what you're worth."

"Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you."

"NO. FINN. No I just can't."

"Quinn what are you talking about."

"You can't have both. I know you want both but you can't have it. You can't." I took off running toward the bathroom. I saw Santana and Mike look and Santana came running after me.

I ran into the parking lot and went inside my car. I put my head on the steering and started to cry. I looked up for a moment and I saw Santana trying to run in her heels and Brittany following suit. Brittany got into the passengers side and hugged me. Santana sat in the back.

"Honey. What happened?" Brittany said, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Whenever one of us was sad Brittany became sad too.

"He thinks I'm a fool. I'm not good with song titles or remembering things but when we starting singing that song I remember. It played in the car when we had our first kiss as a couple a few years ago. And the way he was looking at me? He wants both Rachel and I after he clearly picked Rachel over me. I will not be the other woman. I won't. I just can't. And to Finn? Sam, maybe. But Finn? No. He dragged me through hell with the whole Rachel thing and made both of us feel stupid because he couldn't stand up and be a man. Now when he is being a man and wants me back … I just can't."

"Honey, honey." Santana shushed me and said, "You are not singing with that loser. We'll tell Mr. Shue that you just refuse to and if he says anything then we'll quit. He won't let that happen. I mean, clearly, you, me and Brittany are the most talented people there. Especially after our dentist visit, right Brit?"

"Yeah totally."

I smiled and hugged them both.

"I've missed you guys so much." I said.

"Us too." We started to giggle and Brittany said,

"We should get back and tell Shue." She wiped the tears from my face and I put down the mirror to reapply my make up.

"What are you doing Q?" Brit asked.

"Make up." I said smiling.

"Please. You don't even have to reapply. Your one of those annoying girls that we all want to kill because even without make up you look fabulous. Its so annoying I could punch you for it." Santana giggled. I laughed and said,

"You guys are totally part of that club. If I am, honey's you are too." We laughed and got out of the car and started walking back to the school.

When we got back to Glee club Santana stopped us by the door and listened.

"She just took off after screaming at me about something that doesn't even make sense and not worth mentioning." Finn was saying.

"Please Finn. You're not worth mentioning." Santana said as she lead us into the room.

"Really Santana? After you tried to break Rachel and me up by telling everyone about our motel thing last year you say I'm not worth mentioning. Wow. Hypocrite much?" Finn said to her.

"Wow everyone look at Finn Hudson. He's finally using big words. But I'm pretty sure you don't know what they mean. Like how you thought that a duet was a blanket." I said to him.

"So did Brittany."

"Yeah studies may not be Brittany's strong part but she's an amazing dancer. And dance scouts came to the school once and offered her a full scholarship to Julliard. The best dance university. You can barely move without hurting something. Your future is going to be working in the garage with Kurt's dad. If anything."

"Which isn't really that big because it's a family business." Said Brittany. Santana and I hugged her. Finn turned away and Rachel glared at us and said,

"Well Finn is an amazing singer and he'll go somewhere with that voice."

"Do you know how hard the music industry is? No obviously you don't. Just because he's good doesn't mean he's going somewhere. Everyone in the Glee club is amazing but only like one if any of us will get a contract. And I know for a fact it won't be Finn." I said.

"He gets all the solo's."

"That's because us guys don't care about solo's. If we did, then we'd all be singing. I honestly think we should do more rapping for Artie and Puck. And some songs for Sam." Mike said.

"Hell yeah." Artie and Puck chorused. Sam smiled.

Shue cleared his throat and said, "But Quinn, storming out is not okay. It's still part of the school day."

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue but as long as I have to sing with Finn, I won't be attending Glee club anymore."

"Its one duet Quinn." He replied.

"No."

"I can't change the partners Quinn."

"Mr. Shue? Mike doesn't like to sing and he'll only sing with Tina, so why doesn't Quinn join our group and we can sing together while Mike dances. And Finn can do whatever he wants. He can have a solo performance since he's _so amazing_." Santana mocked.

I raised my eyebrow at Shue. He threw his hands up. He never liked dealing with the drama in the club and was bad at it so we always got what we wanted. We high-fived and sat down.

"Easy peasy lemon squeasy!" Squealed Brittany.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except for the story plot! (: **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Jeff**

When I woke up the next morning I found Nick sitting up and waiting for me. He had a tray in hand with eggs, toast and coffee. Even though today was Friday we had an off day.

"Dude. Seriously? Thanks." I said, reaching for the tray.

"No. Not until I find out what happened between you and Quinn yesterday dude." He said, pulling the tray away from me.

I smiled and looked away, "We walked and cuddled. And we may have kissed." I said.

"Dude no way." He said putting down the tray.

"Yeah. I mean, with her I don't feel like how I feel with others. She's so delicate and fragile."

"Nothing else?" he said.

"No. With her, cuddling and just talking is enough. I didn't want it to end."

"Sweet." He said.

"I know man. I didn't really feel like telling everyone."

"Kurt would have jumped up and down."

"I'm pretty sure he knows."

"How would he?"

"Because she stopped by his room. He told her to so I'm guessing that's why."

"Or maybe they were gossiping about McKinley." Nick said, jokingly.

"Who's gossiping?" Kurt walked into the room holding his own coffee.

"You and Quinn."

"What were you and Quinn talking about yesterday?" I asked casually.

"Stuff. People. Yes from McKinley. She didn't tell me what went on between you and her. So I'm coming to you for that."

He plopped onto the bed and said, "Well…"

"We cuddled and we kissed. Once. And we were talking. It was fun, honestly, I didn't want it to end." I said remembering.

"Have you guys shared your past yet?" Kurt asked.

"Past? This guy has no past." Nick joked.

"Like you do either." I said back.

"Truce?" He stuck out his hand.

"Truce."

"Five year olds." Kurt rolled his eyes and then his phone beeped.

**Quinn won't stop blushing and told Britbrit and me who the warbler was. Can you relay a message for me? – S **

"Wow there's a first." Kurt said after reading the message out loud, "She's never texted me."

"Reply dude!" Nick said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

**What message? – K **

**Tell him. If he hurts Quinn – emotionally, physically that I will hunt him down and kill him. Tell him that I used to live in Lima Heights Adjacent, do you know what happens in LHA? BAD THINGS. – S **

**Will do. – K **

"Well. I wouldn't hurt Quinn if I were you." Said Kurt.

"Of course because that was the top of my list, bro." I said, hitting his shoulder.

Then Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said, "Oh hello Quinn, what's up?"

We couldn't hear Quinn but Kurt smiled and went into a different room, giggling like a girl. Nick and I rolled our eyes and fell back onto the sheets.

"Aw man. I'd love to meet this Santana chick."

"Oh no. No. No. If your thinking of dating her, think again. She's taken. I just got up dated on the gossip."

"Quinn didn't tell you yesterday?" I asked surprised.

"Um…no." Kurt said looking slightly uncomfortable, "Q-Quinn thought that Santana should tell me herself."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Nick asked, flexing his guns.

"Sorry dude, she plays for my team."

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

"A girl you'll never live up to. Their in love."

Again Kurt's phone beeped and when he pulled it Nick slapped it down and I quickly picked it up and read the message.

**Kurt! I need to talk to you. I'm upset. – Q **

Kurt and I stared at the phone.

"Salt and Vinegar chips, chocolate chip cookies, a box of Godiva chocolates, coke, Cheaper by the Dozen number 2 and all the Harry Potter movies. I have the movies in my room and you pick up the food and take it to her. Here's her address." Kurt wrote it down on a piece of paper and gave it to me. I grabbed it and my car keys and we ran down to Kurt's room. He gave me the movies and I grabbed them and ran. I hoped into the car and drove. I rang the doorbell and her mother answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"I'm looking for Quinn."

"Quinn!" Her mother called up the stairs.

Quinn came down the stairs and she stopped in the middle.

"Jeff." She whispered stunned.

"Hey." Her mother moved from the door. When Quinn came closer I noticed her eyes were a little puffy and slightly red.

"Quinn baby what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" she said.

"I saw Kurt's phone and you were upset. I got Salt and Vinegar chips, chocolate chip cookies, Godiva chocolates, coke, Cheaper by the Dozen number 2 and all the Harry Potter movies. Quinn, I just wanted to cheer you up. If you want I'll leave." I said, turning to go a little disappointed.

"No. No Jeff. Stay." She reached for me and I grabbed my arm. She lead me inside and we went up to her room.

"Wow, I've never been in all purple room." I said looking around. I put the bag beside her bed. There was a wall where there were pictures of her friends and other people. There were also a lot of trophies.

"You're a cheerleader?" I asked.

"Yes. Head cheerleader." She said, smiling. She came over to the wall and pointed to one of the pictures with her and two other girls.

"That's me and Santana and Brittany. They're my best friends. Both cheerleaders too." She pointed to another picture, "That's the whole Glee club."

"Who's that?" I pointed to a picture with her another guy, blond hair.

"That's me and Sam. We used to date but now we are just friends." I said.

"Blond too. So you have a type, eh?" I said, hugging her.

"No, he dyed his hair when he moved here." She laughed. I twirled her around and we fell onto the bed. She started giggle. I rolled her over so we were face to face.

"Quinn darling what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Sweetie nothing." She brushed the hair out of my eye, which promptly fell back into my eyes.

"Quinn. Please. I know your upset. Your eyes are puffy and a little bit red. Please tell me what's bothering you. I want to help you and so does all the treats in the bag and Harry Potter." She smiled.

"Schue gave us duet partners and Finn and I are duet partners. He's my ex. He chose another girl who is so annoying. The only reason why I'm still upset is because I'm angry that he chose HER over ME. I don't care about Finn anymore. Anyways he picked the song which was Fix You by Coldplay or something. We started singing it and I realized that he wanted me back and he wanted Rachel – the girl. So I kind of screamed at him and then got Mr. Schue to let me join Santana's group and let Finn do whatever the hell he wants. But the fact that I had to it because he can't make-up his mind. I'm not anyone's after thought. We've had a little on off relationship for awhile but still."

I wrapped my arms around her and she put her head on my chest and started to cry.

"He didn't deserve you the first time he got you or the second time he got you. You deserve a lot better then him." She pulled my closer and kissed me.

"Thank you."

"Would you like some junk food and movies?" I asked pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes, I'd love to." She laughed and reached over me to grab the bag. She opened the chips and said,

"I haven't had these in so long. Oh, I love these!" she pulled out the chocolate chip cookies and the Godiva chocolate. I opened a coke and took sip. She grabbed it from me and started drinking it.

"Hey! No fair." I said. She laughed and got up and put in the first Harry Potter movie.

"I love these movies." She said.

"Me too."

**Jeff**

We watched two movies and then I got a call from the dorm mangier telling me that I had to come back.

"Thank you Jeff. Thank you for today. You're really a sweet guy."

"I'm just happy that you're happy. Next time you're sad, call me baby." I kissed her forehead. She tugged my shirt so I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Here." She slid two cokes into my hand, "For you and Nick. Next time you're up studying for some test."

I laughed and got back into the car.

**You be back soon?** **–N**

**Yeeh – J**

**-N**

When I got back to Dalton the lights were off in the room. I got in silently and place the two cokes on the desk.

"Early night dude?" I whispered.

"Yup. I'm tired but I can't sleep. Want to tell me about your little date?" he said.

"Nope. You wouldn't find it interesting. I loved it. But you probably won't."

"Is that soda?" he asked.

"Yes but drinking soda won't help you sleep."

"I know. Oh god. I need sleep!" he turned over and I changed, then jumped into bed. My phone beeped so I quickly checked it.

**Santana and Brittany want to meet you tomorrow. Do you want to meet at the coffee shop? You can bring Nick if you want. – Q **

**I'll bring Nick. He wanted to meet Santana. – J **

**She's taken. (: – Q **

**He knows. (: – J**

**Night babe! - Q **

**Night darling! - J**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews! Please! Please! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own the story plot! Nothing else is mine! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Quinn**

The three of us sat in the coffee shop at 9 o'clock just waiting for the boys to arrive. Brittany and Santana were giggling and holding each other's hands while I daydreamed and looked out the window. Finally I saw a blond head walking towards the door. When he entered he wasn't in his uniform, which was nice and a little different. I saw Nick crash right into him knocking him over a little. He shoved Nick back and then turned around and saw me. They started walking over and I shoved Santana and Brittany to indicate that they were here. Their heads popped up and looked up.

"Blondie is cute!" Santana said.

"You have a thing for blonds don't you?" I said.

"Only one." She turned to Brittany and kissed her cheek.

"Hey darling." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Hey." I said back.

"Hello Quinn." Nick said, smiling, "Jeff told me to be polite so am I trying."

"Haha. Chill Nick." I said.

"Jeff, Nick. This is Santana," I pointed to her and then pointed to Brittany, "This is her _girlfriend _Brittany."

"Hey." They both said.

"HI!" Brittany said, jumping up and giving them both a hug, "Here! Let me pull up some chairs. Why don't you get coffee?"

"Honey. Sit." Santana tugged at her sleeve, "Calm."

"I'll go get the coffee. You sit bond. Become friends. Gossip." Nick said laughing. I hit his shoulder.

I sat down and then Santana said to Quinn and Brittany, "Brittany why don't you help Nick with the coffee. Q, could you get me some more coffee?"

Brittany jumped and ran to the counter, I looked at Santana and got up slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

After Quinn got up and Brittany bounced over to the counter Santana leaned in close and said,

"You got my message from Kurt?" she said.

"Yes I did. Don't worry I won't hurt her."

"Good." She leaned back into her chair and folded her arms, "Cause remember. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You seem different from-"

"From the other boyfriends?"

"Yeah. So far I like you Jeff."

"You seem like a really good friend."

"Q, Britbrit and I have been friends since forever. They are everything to me."

"I know. I totally understand that 'feeling'."

"Oh?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I live in a dorm. With Kurt, Blaine, Nick's my roommate. They're like my brothers." I said.

"What do you guys do for fun?"

"They play truth or dare." Quinn said as she sat down. Brittany laughed and handed me the coffee.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Is that true?" Brittany asked.

"Sure is. Once a week we play."

"Sounds fun!" Brittany said, "We should all play sometime! We could invite the warblers and the glee club!" She clapped. Santana smiled and put her arm around her and Quinn smiled at her.

"We should organize it."

"Perfect! Pass the your cell I'll give you my number!" she said, "You too Nick!"

"SCORE!" Nick joked. Santana jokingly glared at him. We both slide our phones over and she programmed her number in. Before Brittany slide it back, Santana grabbed them and added her phone number too.

"Two in one! AHA!" Nick laughed.

"So how did you two meet?" Santana asked me.

"I came to the coffee shop and I bumped into Blaine and Kurt. I sat with them and then Jeff came. They introduced us and that was it." Quinn said, looking at me.

"Cute."

"WOW." Nick said staring at his ringing phone, "Its Wes dude. I'm not picking this up."

"Ditched Warbler practice?" Quinn said.

"No. There's one in a few minutes but we told Wes and the probably want coffee. Ah, I'm not picking this up." I said.

"I got it." Quinn picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Oh hi Wes. Yes Nick and Jeff are here. You want coffee? No, they can't bring you coffee because I stop their wallets. But I left them enough money for two soda's. Okay. Later." She handed the phone back to Nick.

"Remember the soda's I gave you yesterday?" she turned to me and said.

"Yes. And I'm not giving those up." I said.

"Well, their expecting those."

"Let's get a refill so we can brag to them." Nick got up and got two more coffees.

"We should go. This was fun." I said.

"We are so doing the Truth or Dare party!" Brittany said.

"Yes we are." I said.

"Bye darling." Quinn said to me. I leaned down and kissed her. I didn't want to stop until Nick cleared his throat.

"Shut up dude." I said, "Bye."

"Later Jeff." Santana said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! :D:D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own the story plot!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Quinn**

When I walked into Glee club the next day everyone was already there. Santana and Brittany waved to me and I sat down beside them.

"Talked to THE BOY?" Santana said loudly. Finn and Rachel both turned around. I shoved Santana.

"Who's this? Do we know him?" Rachel interrogated.

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Finn said.

"A boy who you don't know." I said.

"If he's cool, then I definitely know him. Give a name." Puck said, suddenly interested.

"He's cool but he doesn't go here." Santana said.

"Does he go here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not telling you anything. My ex's and a girl I hate shouldn't know anything about my love life." I said.

"Well if he breaks your heart, who's going to punch him out if we don't know?" Puck said.

"Me. Don't forget hobbit," Santana turned to Rachel, "I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and if I decide to I could get people to kill you and leave no trail."

Rachel turned around shocked and Finn said, "Why didn't you punch me out? Quinn's overly heartbroken over me."

"Ew please. I hate it that I even wasted my time with you. Santana shouldn't have to waste her strength on … your face." I said, Finn turned away shocked. Just then my phone went off and Brittany and Santana huddled around me.

**Want to grab a pizza tomorrow? We can make a movie night. I'll swing by? – J**

**Yes! You pick the movie this time, I'll watch anything. – Q **

**How can I watch the screen when I'm with you? – J **

**Well we don't have watch the movie… - Q **

**What time? – J **

**7. I'll tell my parents to go somewhere. – Q **

**Can't wait. – J **

"Duets! Or tri-ets!" Mr. Schue joked. We all rolled our eyes and got into our groups.

"What Coldplay song should we sing?" I asked Santana and Mike.

"You two are singing and I'll dance around you."

"Which?"

"In My Place. Here's the music. Learn it tonight we should perform tomorrow." Santana said.

I took it and nodded. Mike said, "I've choreographed some stuff so just shuffle around and I'll do the dancing."

"Great!" Santana said, faking enthusiasm. Mike went over to Tina's group.

"I cannot wait for your date with Mr. Hottie. I mean how cute are you two. Almost as cute as me and Brit." She giggled.

"You and Britbrit are adorable together. I'm so happy that you are together and happy. Tell me about a date you too have gone on." I said.

"We went to Breadstix and you know how Britbrit loves Lady and the Tramp? Well I got one plate of spaghetti and I nudged a meatball with my nose towards her and we did the noodle thing, by accident it was funny." Santana said, all giggles and smiles.

"O-M-G! That's so cute! I love it. So adorable." I said hugging her. She giggled.

"Tell me about something you and Jeff did."

"I texted Kurt after the Coldplay thing with Finn and Jeff saw the text. He brought my favourite foods and coke and movies. We watched them and ate and talked. We cuddled. I love cuddling with him. I mean, I don't feel like I have to do more to make him like me. We can just stay like that." I said, turning a little red.

"You so found your soul mate."

"So did you."

We hugged and giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

I sat in English class beside Nick. We were peer editing our stories and talking.

"Dude, have you told Quinn about spring break?" He asked.

"No. I don't think she'll really care that much that I won't be here for two weeks. She's not possessive. I'll probably text her or call her everyday." I said, "You misspelled this word." I pointed and Nick leaned over, after I showed him I flicked him with my pen and I got red pen on his face.

"HA!" I said.

"You're a two year old you know?" He said.

"So are you." Wesley interjected.

"You're hilarious."

"Pass back the stories." Said the teacher.

"Here's yours filled with red pen." I said.

"Here's yours…flawless again." Nick said, grumpy. The bell rang and we went back to our dorm.

Wesley, David, Kurt and Blaine all came into the room.

"Um?" I said, "Oh well, since you're all here, um Brittany one of Quinn's friends wants to throw a Warbler-New Directions party."

"Wow. Brittany would. Tell her that Blaine and I are coming." Kurt said.

"Really? Even after last time?" Blaine said, surprised.

"Yes darling. Even after last time." Kurt kissed Blaine.

"Well. We're coming too! If these two are going. I'll send out a Warbler text. When is it?" David asked.

"One second, let me call her."

"Hey Quinn!" I called her.

"What's up?"

"When is the party for New Directions and Warblers?" I asked.

"Here's Britbrit." She handed the phone to her.

"Hey Blondie! What's up?" she asked.

"When's the party?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Sorry you're going to have to cancel your date with Quinn. I'll text you Santana's address."

"Thanks." I heard Santana shout, "NEW DIRECTIONS! TOMORROW PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" I also heard shouts. Brittany hung up and texted the address. I forwarded the message to all the Warblers.

"This is going to be a fun night. I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! :):)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing except the story plot! :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Quinn**

Brittany, Santana and I all got ready at Santana's house. We made Brittany wear the sparkly dress that I had just bought and Santana wore a red short dress. I had a tight black dress, all of them were short and looked even shorter when we stepped into our heels. I curled Brittany's hair and Santana refused to do anything except straighten hers. I made mine wavy. When we finally got make-up Santana did all of ours. She put a lot of black eyeliner and mascara on me but it looked good. She gave Brittany sparkly eye shadow and white eyeliner and for herself she had red eye shadow and red lips. Then the doorbell rang. Santana opened the door and Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers were there.

"Hey! Come on in." Santana said. All the guys looked at her in shock. I have to admit she was looking pretty damn hot. She had Brittany by the waist and was hugging her close.

"Hey." Jeff said stopping in front of me, "Hey." I replied back.

"You look stunning."

"You look very handsome." I replied back. He was wearing ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with his Dalton tie on. All the Warblers except Blaine and Kurt had somehow worn their tie.

"Quinn you look amazing! So does Santana and Brittany!" Kurt squealed, hugging me.

"You look great too! Why no tie?" I asked.

"I'm not much of a uniform person and I didn't want to wear the tie." He said. He turned around and headed for Santana and Brittany. The bell rang so I opened it. There stood Finn and Rachel.

"Welcome." I said, smiling. This was going to be a fun night and I wasn't about to be mean and ruin it.

"Isn't this Santana's house? Shouldn't she open doors or are you her servant?" Finn said stepping in.

"She's busy with your step-brother so I thought I'd help her out. That's what friends do. Or I could just leave you two at the door which would probably work out for the best because you are as boring as hell." I said, turning around.

"Quinn! Quinn! Quinn!" I heard a few people say behind me. There stood Mercedes, Tina and Lauren.

"Hey!" I said, hugging them.

"Who's the boy?" Mercedes asked, looking around.

"Yeah who is he?" Chorused Lauren and Tina. I lead them over to Jeff.

"Jeff, this is Lauren, Tina and Mercedes." I said.

"Hey, I'm Jeff."

"OMG! You make Quinn blush so much and you make Finn so jealous." Mercedes said. I smiled and I heard Finn say,

"Who makes me jealous?" He started walking over to Jeff. Jeff looked at me and stood up taller.

"The way you act around Quinn. Totally wanting her back and stuff." Mercedes said.

"I am not jealous." Finn said.

"Are you sure? Because if I saw Quinn on another guy's arm I'd be pretty jealous." He said.

"Well be careful she does have a tendency to ch-"

"FINN!" Mercedes, Tina and I said.

"What? Oh, my, he doesn't know." Finn said.

"Finn shut up." I said looking at Jeff and back at Finn.

"Why? Should he know?" Finn stepped forward and loomed over me, "Are you keeping secrets like always."

"Shut up Finn!"

"Dude, lay off her. If something happens between her and someone else its her choice to tell me. You shouldn't be telling me anything." Jeff stepped in between Finn and I.

"Oh yeah? Well I can say whatever I damn like. Free country." He shoved Jeff.

Jeff shoved him back and I knew where this was heading. I saw Sam in the corner and looked at him. He nodded and started walking toward them. They almost starting fighting and Sam stood in between them.

"Finn go back to your girlfriend. I'm pretty sure she doesn't like you getting into a fight with your ex's new boyfriend. So shut your mouth and go." He said. For once Rachel did something nice. She grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him away leading him to the keg.

"Hey man. I'm sorry about that." Sam turned to Jeff and stuck out his hand. Jeff shook it and said, "You don't have anything to be sorry about." I walked up to Sam and said,

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

A few hours later the party was in full swing. Everyone was happy and dancing. I was sitting with Jeff watching Kurt and Blaine go crazy. It was fun and they were so cute together. Again I saw Finn get up and head towards us.

"What Finn?" I said.

"You know what Jeff?" he said in a very loud voice, everyone turned to look at him, "You should know, that Quinn here… had a baby! Last year. Even though she was dating me! I wasn't the father. He was." He pointed to Puck. Everybody just stopped and looked at me. Jeff looked at me and I could feel the tears.

I stood up and walked to Finn.

"You bastard." I said. Then I balled my first and punched him as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards and then I turned around and ran. I could hear Santana screaming in Spanish and Brittany running after me.

"QUINN!" I heard Jeffs voice behind me. I was crying and I couldn't stop running.

"QUINN! QUINN! STOP!" he kept on calling and I kept on running. I ran all the way back home and ran up to my room.

I was crying so hard, I fell onto the bed and hugged my pillow. 'Why did Finn have to ruin this for me?' Just then I heard the doorbell ring. I got a towel and wiped my face. I was guessing that it was Santana or Brittany. I opened the door and I saw Jeff standing there.

"Hey." He said.

"Jeff…" he stepped into the house and hugged me. He stocked my hair and said, "I don't care if you had a baby or you cheated on your old boyfriend. It's the past. It's all in the past."

"All your friends heard too. What will they think of me? It was hard enough during school." I said.

"If I accept your past then they will too. Don't worry about them." He said still hugging me. He looked and me and wiped my tears from my face.

"Thank you." I said.

"Do you want to just stay here or go back to the party?" he asked.

"Stay?"

"Upstairs?"

"Yes." We walked up and my phone went off.

"Did I leave a bruise on Finns face?" I asked.

"As Santana." He said, looking at the caller ID.

"Hey S."

"Q! Are you okay? I would've come but Brittany told me to let Jeff run after you like in those romantic movies. Is everything okay? You left a big bruise of Finns face so that's good. Are you okay?" she said all in one breath. I could hear the party still going on.

"Yes S. We're fine. If you don't mind we're going to stay in."

"No worries. We can do another Warbler New Directions party without Finn and Rachel." She said laughing.

"Go and enjoy yourself." I said hanging up. Then my phone buzzed.

**Love you! – B **

**Love you too B - Q **

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

Once she put down the phone I looked around the room and said,

"I don't see any baby pictures. How come?"

"I gave the baby to Shelby Corcoran. Rachel's 'mom'. She sends me pictures of Beth. There on my laptop."

"Beth. That's a cute name." I said.

"Puck picked it."

"The real daddy?"

"Yes."

"I like it. Short and simple."

We lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing for spring break?" she asked. Spring break was only a few weeks away.

"Going down to Miami. We meet Nick's parent's every year." I said.

"Aw. I wont see you. I'm staying here." She said.

"I have a phone. I'll call you everyday." I said.

"No no. I don't want to be one of those annoying girlfriends you have to call everyday. Its okay. Have fun with Nick. I want a full report when you get back though." She said.

"Well maybe I'm the annoying boyfriend who wants to call his girlfriend everyday." I said and I kissed her. She came closer and clutched onto my shirt. Then she fell asleep. I reached for my phone and sent a quick text to Nick.

**Tell the dorm manager that I'm staying the night at a friends. Or something. – Six **

**Aww yeee. ** **– Three **

Then I feel asleep too.

When I woke up the next morning, it was 7. I had to be back by 8 even though it was a Saturday. Quinn was still clinging to my skirt and tie so instead of waking her I slipped out of both of them and left them on the bed. I found a paper and pen and wrote

_Good morning Quinn_

_Its 7 and I have to be back by 8 so I thought I'd take off. Don't worry I'll be back you were clinging to my shirt and tie so I left it on the bed for you. _

_Love you_

_J _

I silently walked down the stairs and opened the door. Just as I was about to leave.

"Hello Sam." Said a women.

"Not Sam. I'm Jeff." I said turning to her. She looked at me, shirtless and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no. Nothing happened don't worry. She was clinging to my shirt so I just took it off and left it on the bed because I didn't want to wake her up. She was holding on pretty tight." I said.

"Nice to meet you Jeff. Do you have somewhere to be or do you want to stay for breakfast? I'm Quinn's mother by the way."

"Hi Mrs. Fabray. I have to get back to my dorm. I'm at Dalton Academy." I said.

"Oh. Another time then." She said.

"Bye." I said, she waved.

**DUDE! Come soon. We've got stories. – Three **

I smiled. I couldn't wait to here these stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please review! i love the reviews! :) good or bad so i can improve the story or bubble up with happiness! 3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! i hope you enjoy it! ps. i only own the story plot! (unfortunately.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Quinn**

The first thing I woke up to the next morning was Santana and Brittany walking into my room screaming,

"UP! UP! UP!" Santana yelled.

"Aren't you hung over or something?" I said groggily.

"Yes but coffee and water help." She said smiling. Brittany propped me up and then came under the sheets. Santana put the coffee down and got under to then handed the coffee out.

"So? You and Jeff?"

"Are fine. He said what's in the past is in the past. He even asked to see baby pictures but I didn't show him any. My laptop is off. Anyways I was thinking since he's been so great about this, that I'll call up Shelby and asked her if Jeff could see her. Do you think that's okay?"

"That's cute. I think he'll like it. Why is your bed so lumpy?" Santana said, she got up and then we saw a shirt, tie and note. Santana handed it to me.

_Good morning Quinn_

_Its 7 and I have to be back by 8 so I thought I'd take off. Don't worry I'll be back you were clinging to my shirt and tie so I left it on the bed for you. _

_Love you_

_J _

I got up and changed into a pair of jeans and I put the shirt on and tie. (Tucking in the shirt since it was so big.) I wore the tie as a belt and then got back into the bed.

"You so should wear the tie to school on Monday. Show Finn that he's an $$." Brittany said.

"He already got that from the bruise on his face. But it's a good idea. Do it." Santana said.

"He is so adorable. I mean, you two are so perfect for each other. You're constantly blushing around him and he his face always lights up when he sees you."

"I love being with him. I mean cuddle and I never want to leave. His leaving on spring break and he said he'd call me everyday. I told him he didn't have to since he's going with Nick but he said he would."

"Nick? Was he the dude beside him when they entered?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah."

"He and Mercedes totally like each other. They talked all night and we played Spin the Bottle and it landed on them. They totally kissed for like two minutes. We had to break them apart." Santana said.

"Yay. I'm happy Mercedes found someone." I said.

"Everyone seems to have someone now. Kurt and Blaine wouldn't stop making out." Brittany said.

I tugged at the tie and said, "They are perfect for each other."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

When I got to Dalton, Nick met me at the front and said,

"So?"

"So?"

"What happened?" he said.

"I forgave her. Its her past, I don't have a reason judge her."

"Where's your shirt?" he said just noticing my topless state.

"I left it."

"Uhuh. Why?" he asked, "Oh wait don't answer it. I know. I know." He said.

"No, no, no. Nothing happened. We fell asleep together. That's it." I said, "She was clinging onto my shirt so I got out of it and left it, along with my tie."

We started walking to the dorm and Nick said, "C'mon, lets get you some clothes."

"Shut up dude."

When we entered the room, soon after came Blaine and Kurt came in. They both saw me shirtless and Kurt said,

"I feel like your trying to steal my boyfriend by walking around with those amazing abs."

"I have amazing abs eh? Score!" I said.

"Put a shirt on dude." Nick said, throwing me a shirt. I put it on and Blaine said,

"What's going on between you and Quinn?"

"We're cool. No drama or anything."

"You're okay with her having a baby and cheating?" Nick said slightly shocked.

"Its in her past and I mean, who am I to judge? Stuff happens to all of us." I said.

"Brittany wants to organize another warbler slash new directions party." Kurt said.

"What happened after I left?" I asked.

"Finn and Rachel left. She looked really upset. Then Santana decided to play Spin the Bottle. Nick had a pretty good time." Kurt said, "With Mercedes."

"Oh wow. You got a girl? Finally." I nudged him. He blushed.

"I'm pretty sure he rigged it. Though I totally rigged it so it landed on Kurt." Blaine said, putting his arm around Kurt. Kurt leaned in.

"Your phones going off." Nick told me. I didn't notice it and I saw a message.

**Can you hand the phone to Nick? I have something to tell him. – Q **

**Ps. I'm wearing your shirt and tie **

**Here you go . I knew you would. – J**

I handed the phone to Nick and said, "Quinn wants to tell you something." I read over his shoulder.

**This is the N man – N**

**So are you going to date Mercedes? – Q **

**Maybe. Why? – N**

**Because I wear to god, you hurt her and I will come to Dalton and screw up your life. So will Santana and Brittany. I don't care if your Jeff's bff. – Q **

**Ps. She likes you. **

**I got the message. I wont hurt her. – N **

**Ps. I like her too. **

He handed the phone back. I sent Quinn his number and under that I wrote,

**Here. If you want to threaten him send it straight to his phone. :P – J **

**Thanks. – Q **

I put my phone on the desk and said, "Oh god. I have so much work to get to."

"Get cracking and stop texting." Nick said, looking down at his phone and smiling.

"I'll stop texting when you stop texting."

"Then we are never going to finish."

Wes and David walked into the room too. Kurt and Blaine nodded and then left, literally intertwined with each other.

"Good thing they're roommates or else their roommates would kill them." David said.

"I know right." Nick said still typing.

"Obsessed." Wes said.

"Meet anyone?" I asked, curious. David and Wes were always hip-by-hip, playing pranks or getting in trouble.

"Not really." David said, "We chilled with Santana and Brittany. They're pretty fun."

"Even though they are dating each other." Wes said, "Pity."

"Proms coming up soon. After spring break." I said, "Maybe you could agree for them to go with you."

"Hell yeah. I'm not going with any country Crawford day girl. They're creepy. After we preformed animal I swear I got like thirty requests on Facebook. There weren't even thirty of them there!" David exclaimed.

"I'm happy you two made up." Nick said, randomly.

"Me too dude. Me too." I sat down at the desk with was a cue for David and Wes to leave and I started on my English paper. I had to write about Romeo and Juliet. Great. I thought. Nick plopped on my bed which was behind me and continued to text Mercedes. At one point he popped up and said,

"I'm going on a date with Mercedes."

"Congrats dude. When?"

"After spring break." Nick's eyes were shining.

Ah spring break. I thought. This will be eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASEEE! Sorry if the chapter is boring... i'm writing the next part sooon! :D <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing except the story plot! ENJOYYYYY! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**Jeff**

The next day after school, I texted Quinn and Mercedes saying that I'll pick them up after school for coffee. I got to the school early and texted Quinn.

**Hey. I'm here. Do you wanna ditch? Either way I can wait. – J **

**I'm in Glee club. I asked Mr. Schue if you can come and listen. It doesn't matter if you hear 'trade secrets' since you lost. I'll meet you two at the front. – Q **

"We're going to their glee club." I told Nick as we headed toward the front. I saw Quinn in a cheerleading outfit.

"Wow I didn't know my girlfriend was a cheerleader. You look so great." I said putting my arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Ahem." Nick said. We pulled apart.

"Hey Nick. Come on I'll take you to Glee Club. I have to stop by locker first." She lead me inside and she was still holding my hand. We walked to her locker which had a **Q **on it. Beside her there were two lockers with a **S **and a **B**. She grabbed some sheet music and we walked into the classroom.

"What are _you _doing here?" Finn said, standing up.

"Mr. Schue said that they could come." Quinn said.

"Maybe they could do a duet for us?" Mr. Schue said.

"Nah it's alright. Thanks though."

"Why not? Scared to sing?" Finn said.

"No. We'd just rather not." Nick said.

"I think Finn really wants to here you sing. Why don't you?" Mr. Schue said, "Our lesson plan is Coldplay."

Nick went over to the piano and selected Viva La Vida. He handed me one sheet and took the other. The band started playing and I started to sing, Nick followed.

**I used to rule the world**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

**Now in the morning I sleep alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own**

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered that my castles stand**

**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

**For some reason I can't explain**

**Once you go there was never**

**Never an honest word**

**And that was when I ruled the world**

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

**Revolutionaries wait**

**For my head on a silver plate**

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh who would ever want to be king?**

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**But that was when I ruled the world**_

We ended the song together. They all started clapping and jumping, all except for Finn.

"Saint Peter won't call your name because you're not a saint." Finn said.

"Who says his not?" Quinn said, stepping down and kissing me.

"I say." Finn growled and got up and punched me. I fell onto the ground and I hear Quinn scream,

"What the hell is wrong with you? What is your obsession with trying to hurt my relationship with Jeff?" she leaned down and said, "Jeff honey are you okay?"

I touched the side of my face and it was swelling up.

"Let's go to the nurse." I looked up at her and she was worried. I could see tears coming from her eyes. I looked around the room and Puck and Sam had their arms around Finn to make sure that he didn't move. I got up slowly and Quinn lead me out of the room and down the hallway.

She walked in, still leading.

"Nurse? Do you have some ice?" the nurse appeared from a corner with an icepack and handed it to me.

"When I saw you first walk in here Quinn, I thought you were pregnant again! Thank goodness you weren't!" she said, Quinn looked down.

"Sit over there." She said.

We walked over and Quinn took the icepack from my hand and pressed it against my face. I got a cold shock.

"Is your face feeling better?" she asked.

"A bit. Finn punches hard."

"Well he is on the football team." She said, still looking concerned.

"I'll be fine." I said, taking the icepack away, "Text Mercedes and tell her to meet us by the car with Nick. We'll go get coffee."

"No your going back to Dalton with Nick. We'll do coffee another time. You need to keep the ice on your face. Call me later." She said, standing up and leading me towards the front of the school. Nick was standing there.

"I left after you went to the nurse. I thought I'd wait here before Finn decides to punch me." Nick said, "Thanks Quinn."

"Take his keys and go back to Dalton. We'll do this another time. Bye Nick." She said, and she kissed me.

"Thanks babe." I said looking at her. She smiled and watched us leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

Once I saw the car exiting the parking lot I looked at my watch. It read: 3:15pm. We still had 15 minutes left of class so I turned around and started walking back. When I got into the room I went straight to Finn and I said,

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He stood up and faced me.

"Do you ever think about how anyone else feels? I hate how you keep on going after my relationship with Jeff. My relationship aside did you ever think about Rachel? How awful she feels about you going after my happiness, clearly showing that you're not over me, EVEN THOUGH YOU PICKER HER over ME." I screamed at him.

"I don't care about you anymore."

"So why are you hell bent on trying to ruin my relationship? Puck and Sam don't do anything even though I hurt them too. They didn't blurt out my relationship past or try to HIT Jeff."

"You hurt me."

"You picked Rachel over me. There's no going back Finn. Stay with your choice or be alone. After all the fuss you made trying to get her back and this is how you treat her? I don't even like her but she still deserves to be treated better then this." I said.

"Q's right." Santana stood up and walked over to my side, "I mean, I think that she should transfer but like seriously Finn? She was so happy when you chose her and now you try to get Q back or try to ruin her happiness over what? Her cheating? Well she got hurt when you picked her, over her. So lets finish with this revenge or I'll bring hell to your world."

Finn turned to Rachel and said, "Are you mad?"

"I'm furious. More furious then when you lied to me about you and Santana. You keep trying to ruin her happiness. It isn't fair. True she shouldn't have cheated on you're the first time but you have to move on. Puck and Sam did. Puck had a child with her which Quinn gave away. He never got say in it but he's gotten over it or they've worked through it. You are just acting like a sore child. I don't know if I can be in a relationship with someone like that. What if I make a mistake? Then what? Will this happen to me too?" She shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Well you ruined my happiness." Finn glared at me.

"No Finn. You ruined your own happiness." Mr. Schue said, "Class dismissed."

I ran out of the room, knowing that Santana or Brittany would grab my bag. I caught Rachel by her sleeve and made her face me.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I said to her, seeing the tears well up in her eyes.

"Its not your fault. Finn couldn't let go. Who was I to think I could compare to a beautiful cheerleader like you."

"He does love you. Right now he's blinded by hatred. Play hard to get for awhile. He'll always love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because a couple times when he was making out me with, he whispered your name. Don't tell."

A smiled formed on her lips, "Play hard to get? For how long."

"Until you want to finish punishing that boy." I said giving her a hug. I turned around and saw Santana and Brittany there.

"Lets go." Brittany said, looping her arm in mine.

"Did he actually?" Santana said, obviously over hearing.

"Once. But I thought it'll lighten up her mood." I said, smiling. Santana hugged both of us.

"Who would've thought? The three most popular cheerleaders helping the hobbit." She said just as Amizo threw slushy at us. It hit me directly but Santana and Brittany got a little. We started giggling and ran into the bathroom to clean off.

"Why are we laughing so hard?" Brittany asked.

"Because in some little strange way, that was funny." I said, pulling them both into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>The song was Viva La Vida - by coldplay ** i dont own it :( *** <strong>

**please review! i love reviews :) good or bad ! either :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! ENJOYYYYYYY! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**Quinn**

The next day after school Rachel stood by my locker.

"H-h-hi Quinn." She said.

"Hi Rachel. Can I help you?" I asked. Santana and Brittany stood beside me opening their lockers.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you to DALTON." She said rather loudly. I looked to my left and saw Finn passing by. He looked at Rachel sorrowfully and didn't bother looking at me.

"I want to visit Kurt." She said, in a softer voice.

"Sure." I said. Mercedes came up behind me and said,

"Are we going today?"

"Yes. Rachel's coming to visit Kurt." I said. I hugged Santana and Brittany promising to call them when I got home. We walked out of the building, with me at the front so that no jock felt the need to slushy us. After word spread that I left the bruise on Finn's face, the jocks didn't bother slushying me, fearing that they'll get bruised by a girl. When we got into the car I sent a message to Jeff.

**Rachel, Mercedes and I are coming to Dalton. – Q **

**Great! See you soon. Do you know the way to the dorm or should I come? – J **

**I'll find it. Love you. – Q **

**Love you too. – J **

I handed my bag to Mercedes who was sitting in the front. She kept it on her lap and turned to Rachel and said,

"So how long are you going to keep up this hard to get thing with Finn?" she asked as I started the car.

"As long as it takes for him to come running to me begging and pleading." She replied.

"I give it a few hours before he texts or calls with a heartbroken speech." I said.

"You think?" she said.

"Finn loves you and doesn't really dig the whole, 'solo' thing. He likes to have someone with him especially since Kurt and Blaine are together. If his little step-brother has someone, he has to too." I said speeding up.

"Well let's see."

"How are things going with you and Nick?" I asked Mercedes.

"Good. We've been texting and he's called me a few times. We are going to go out on an official date after spring break."

"He and Jeff are vacationing together." I said.

"They're really close huh?" she said.

"Yeah. I guess that happens when your roomies in an all boys school."

There was hardly any traffic and we arrived there quickly.

"Let's see if I can make it to the dorm without getting lost." I said.

We entered the building and of course all the heads turned. We signed in at the front and I managed to find the dorms. I stopped in front of Kurt's and Blaine's room. I knocked and got no response so Rachel decided to barge in. Of course, they were making out and she quickly made her exit. We laughed and then made our way to Nick and Jeff's room. This time I didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Nick and Jeff were busy playing a video game. I walked forward and neither of them heard me so I sat on top of Jeff. He was so surprised he dropped his controlled. I leaned up and kissed him. It was a long and passionate kiss. I didn't want it to end, still clinging onto his shirt, silently begging him not to stop. But, Rachel, Nick and Mercedes uncomfortable coughs broke us apart and we turned and grinned at them. I looked at Rachel and said,

"What? You just walked into Kurt and Blaine making out?" She laughed.

"Ah! That's all happened to us. Don't worry about it. Let's go somewhere else and leave this two love birds alone." Nick said, leading them out.

We fell back onto Jeff's bed and I kissed him again. This time it was shorter because he moved his mouth from mine and started kissing down my neck. When he reached the base he bit down gently but hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Ohh…" I moaned. I put my hands under his shirt and pressed them up against his abs. He lowered his hands from the center of my back down to my waist. We both rolled over so that I was on the top and I moved my hands from under his shirt to his face where I stroked his cheek while I kissed him. Again we rolled over, while kissing me he moved my hands from his face back under his shirt. I started tracing over his abs and this time he moaned. We heard the door open but neither of us stopped.

"Jeff can I borr—" it sounded like Wes. He stopped and Jeff growled, not looking up, "Go away." We heard the door slam.

"Don't stop moving your hands." He whispered into my ear. I started kissing his neck like how he kissed mine. I bit down slight more towards his shoulder.

"Quinn…" he whispered. I started to kiss my way up back to his mouth. When we kissed again it was like something exploded. It was hot and wonderful and we both didn't want it to end. I kept pulling him closer and closer. Then we heard a loud knock. We suddenly pulled apart and Jeff rolled over. I lay on top of him and we both closed our eyes pretending to sleep. The door opened and I heard someone say,

"Quinn, Rachel and I are going to take off. Nick said he'll drive us." I looked up and said,

"What time is it?"

"4:30 but we both got calls from out parents. Bye." She said, closing the door. Once the door closed we both sat up.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" I asked him.

"I'll go anywhere with you." He said smiling. I jumped up and grabbed my bag. I walked over to the mirror to fix my hair and he was standing by the door.

"Lets go." I said, quickly taking out my cell phone.

**Hey Shelby. I hope you don't mind but I'll be stopping by today. I'm bringing a friend. Sorry for the short notice. – Quinn F. **

I got an instant reply back.

**Hi Quinn. It's fine, you can come. – Shelby C. **

I signed out and so did Jeff. I lead him towards the car and he said,

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"I don't like surprises. I'm not going." He said, giving me an adorable pout. I pulled him close to me and said,

"But you said you'd go anywhere with me."

"Well played." He said, kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Jeff gets to meet BETH! YAYYYY! <strong>

**sorry its really short... :( but still please review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D 36 **


	12. Chapter 12

**EPP! here you go! ENJOYYY**

**i dont own anything except the story plot! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

I drove to Shelby's house and the whole time Jeff kept on asking,

"Where are we going?" "Why won't you tell me." "Please!"

My standard reply was, "I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

When we got there, I parked on the driveway and we got out of the car. I walked over to him and hugged him. He put his hand around my waist and I said,

"You know how you want to see pictures of Beth? Well, I'm taking you to see her." he looked at me with utter shock.

"Wow." He said smiling, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be. She'll love you. She's a year old." I said walking to the door.

Shelby opened it and said, "Hello Quinn! Who's this?"

"My boyfriend, Jeff. He goes to school with Kurt. One of Rachel's friends." I babbled.

"Come in. Beth's in the living room."

We went inside and I saw Beth sitting in the pink outfit I got for her birthday. Shelby wanted Puck and I as the official parents to be involved with Beth. Puck had made a real effort to visit her so I tried to too.

I picked her and up said, "Hi darling. Oh you're so beautiful my little angel!" she giggled and smiled. She looked up and saw Jeff and pointed to him. He smiled and walked over,

"Hi Beth, I'm Jeff." He said smiling. I handed him to her and he rocked her in his arms. She giggled and tried to grab at his lose hair. He smiled at her. He set her down and asked Shelby,

"Do you have any music?" she nodded and pressed play on a casset. Classical music came out. He started twirling Beth around and dancing with her. She giggled as she twirled around. Within ten minutes her eyes were closing so Jeff scooped her up and rocked her back and forth. She fell asleep and Shelby lead us to her room. Jeff set her down gently and kissed her forehead,

"Bye Beth."

I did the same, "Bye sweetie. Mommy loves you."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

After we put Beth to bed, Shelby invited us for dinner but Quinn politely declined.

"We should be getting back. Thanks for letting us visit her." she said. Shelby smiled and pulled Quinn into a hug. She hugged me too as I said goodbye.

When we got into the car, Quinn wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Sometime I wish, I could be there. I could properly mother my child. I mean, what's she going to think of me when she's older and understands."

"She'll think that you were looking out for her future. You and Puck wouldn't be able to supportive a child in high school. No matter how much you tried. Its better that she is with Shelby and Shelby can mother. You still get to be a part of her life, which she'll thank you for. She'll always love you." I said, pulling her into a hug. She wiped the remaining tears and started driving back to Dalton.

"How are you so good with children?" I asked.

"I have five younger siblings. You learn a few things." I said.

"Wow your parents must have been very busy."

"Um, yeah. I guess." I felt a little uncomfortable. She glanced at me but didn't comment.

When we got to Dalton I said, "It's late. Why don't you stay the night? I can drive you to McKinley tomorrow."

"Are you allowed to have sleepovers?."

"I won't tell if you won't. Nick's done it a bunch of times, so has Wes, David and Trent."

"I don't have any clothes."

"Aren't you a cheerleader? You can re wear the uniform and I can lend you something to sleep in." I said.

I reached out my hand and she took it.

"I knew you wouldn't decline."

"Of course I wouldn't." she smiled.

When we got to the room, Wes, David, Trent, Blaine, Nick, and Kurt where all on the floor eating pizza.

"We ordered three so there should be enough for you Jeff." Kurt said as I entered the room. Quinn followed behind me, "Surprise?" she said.

Kurt jumped up and gave her a hug and made her sit beside her. I went into my closet and grabbed my pj's. I grabbed an extra shirt and asked Kurt,

"Do you have an extra pj bottoms for Quinn?" I said, tossing her the shirt. Kurt nodded and left the room, retrieving the clothes. I quickly changed in the bathroom and by that time Quinn was up and waiting to change.

"So since you and Quinn are having a 'sleepover'" Nick put quotes around sleepover, "Should I leave the room."

"No we are just sleeping." I said as Quinn came out from the bathroom. Everyone was leaning against the bed so Quinn went and lay down on the bed, facing us.

"Wes? David? Got any extra room?" he said smiling.

"Sure. You can bunk with us." They said. Neither Quinn or I protested.

"Food?" I asked her.

She smiled and took the plate I offered her.

"So Quinn are you going to play the game of Truth or Dare that we play?" David asked.

"Wow. Didn't think boys played that."

"When you get to an all boys school you get bored." Trent said.

"Nah, I think I'll just eat and watch you guys." She said smiling. She looked a little tired.

"Let's start!" Blaine said, passing the box towards the bed so Quinn could help herself.

"Alright, I'm starting." Nick said, looking at my neck. I knew he saw the bruise.

"Jeff. Truth or Dare?" he said smirking.

I knew if I picked dare it would be bad and I knew if I picked truth, he'd ask me about the bruise. Might as well get it over with.

"Truth." I said closing my eyes.

"Who gave you that bruise on your neck?" His smirked became wider as Quinn suddenly shot up. Everyone else started staring at my neck. I sighed.

"Wow! Is that a hickey? Does Jeff have a hickey?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Blaine. We all know that you and Kurt give each other hickey's cause their always so prominent. Don't act surprised." Trent said, "But seriously. Who gave that to you?"

"Wes." I said smiling. Wes looked at me and hit my shoulder. Quinn looked at me and giggled, "Who else?" I said.

"Ah, we all knew who. I just wanted to point it out."

"Waste of a turn." Wes said.

"Wes, truth or dare." I asked him. I knew he was going to pick dare and I had a good one for him.

"Dare." He said.

"Go into the bathroom and don't come out for two minutes. I have something I need to set up for your dare." I smirked.

He got up warily and made his way to the bathroom.

"Got the stuff?" I asked Nick, he nodded at retrieved the bag from behind his bed.

"David. Take off your shirt and lie flat on your back. Don't move." I said. David looked at me and said, "I hate you dude."

Quinn looked at me questioningly. I nodded and smiled at her, "Watch this." She giggled. Nick passed me the back and I took out ten shot glasses. We filled five up with Vodka and five up with Pink Vitamin water. We carefully placed one after the other on David's chest. We placed it so that the last one was vodka. I placed half a lime in David's mouth and he was glaring at me.

"20 bucks I promise." I told him.

"Come out Wesley!" called Trent. Quinn looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled.

Wes came out of the washroom and stared at David.

"No way am I doing this." He said.

"Afraid gavel won't approve?" Nick mocked.

Wes glared at me and then looked to David. "I hate you all." He said as he bent down.

"Thirty seconds to complete." I said, Wes glared at me again and then we started the timer. Without using his hands he drank the juice and then the vodka wincing after ever vodka. When he got to the lime to carefully trying to take it out of David's mouth when Trent accidently pushed him. They ended up kissing. Both of them shot up straight and looked at each other. We were all shocked.

"Um." David said.

"Hey." Wes said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

We looked at them.

"What?" Trent said.

"This is awkward." Blaine said.

"On with the game?" I said.

"On with the game."

"Kurt, truth or dare?" Wes asked.

"Truth."

"How far have you and Blaine gone?" he asked.

"Um, ah… well." Both him and Blaine were blushing. We started laughing and then Blaine burst out, "No! No! We haven't done _that_ yet. Close. Not yet." They both went a deep shade of scarlet.

Kurt turned to David and said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the closet with Wes and finish what you started out here. You have 10 minutes." They both awkwardly got up and walked into the closet.

"I thought that they'd protest." Trent said amused.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll turn out to be more then the two annoying warblers who like to cause trouble." Nick said.

I turned to Quinn and her eyes were fluttering open and closing.

"Baby, are you tired?" I cooed.

She nodded so I got up and put the blanket over her. I kissed her forehead and turned off the bedside light. The other lights where on.

"Aww… how sweet. Jeff tucking Quinn into bed." Trent said.

"Don't be jealous that I have someone and you don't." I said shoving him. He grinned and said, "Who says I don't?"

"Your hand doesn't count." Kurt said causally.

We all stared at Kurt with our mouths open.

"What."

"The."

"Hell."

"What? I have my moments."

Nick got up and hugged him, "Welcome to Dalton."

"What's wrong with him?" Blaine asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's having some vodka." I said.

"Well hand it over." Trent said and Nick passed the bottle. Trent took a big swing and then capped it.

"Too strong."

"Has it been 10 minutes yet?" Blaine asked. Kurt pressed his ear up against the door.

"It doesn't sound like their talking. I'm scared to knock." Kurt said.

I got up and opened the door. Both of them came tumbling out. When the stood up Wes was missing his skirt. He glanced at us all smirking and retrieved it. He pulled David out of the room and ran back to their room.

"Trent. I'm rooming with you." Nick said, "Not going in there."

"Games over dudes." Blaine said getting up. Kurt quickly followed him out.

"If they're doing what I think they are…" Nick said as he left, "Call me in the morning when its safe." Trent followed behind and waved.

I climbed into bed beside Quinn. She adjusted herself so she was half on top of me. I didn't mind, I liked the feeling of her on top of me.

"I love you Quinn." I said closing my eyes.

"I love you too Jeff." She mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASEE! i have a realllly good idea for a next chapter but it wont come out until i get some reviews! bad or good eithers good :) 3<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing except the story plot! ENJOYYY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

**Jeff**

The next day Santana came rushing into the room.

"God Q! I thought you were dead or something. I called your phone like twenty times last night and got no reply. HELLO?"

"Hi S." she said groggily, "Jeff babe wake up." She nudged me.

"I'm up thanks to Santana. I don't want to get up." I said.

"Don't you have school?" Santana asked. Nick came into the room and said, "Nah. We have it after lunch. Lucky spares."

"Oh. Well. We have school but we're ditching. I need your help." Santana said to Quinn. Quinn lazily got out of bed and said,

"I only have to cheerios uniform."

Santana passed her a bag and she took it. Before she entered the washroom she came to me and I kissed her.

"You have cute bed hair." I smiled as I flattened out her messy hair.

"Oh my gosh." She reached up to her hair and I said,

"Its cute." She giggled.

"Please hurry. I need Q she's the best party planner ever."

"Party?" Wes and David popped their heads in.

"Had a good night? Sleep well." Quinn laughed.

"Yes. I slept very well."

"Wrapped in David's' arms?" Nick coughed.

"NO!" they both said, blushing.

Quinn walked into the bathroom to change.

"Whose party? I ask again." Wes said.

"Brittany's birthday." Quinn said, stepping out.

"Yes!" Santana high-fived her.

"Jeff can bake amazingly and Nick can make some mean meatballs and pasta. It's amazing. To die for!" David said.

"Oh. OH!" Quinn exclaimed.

"WHAT?" everyone said.

"Why don't Nick and Jeff come over to Santana's house and bake and cook while Santana, Brittany and I go out – to the mall or something. Then Wes and David can do the serving. It's tomorrow so they can come because it's Saturday. Right?" she said.

"I'll bake, but we have to go to the store." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I will too. How about it buddies?" Nick turned to Wes and David. They nodded and saluted, "Text us." They yelled at left. Blaine and Kurt came into the room.

"I heard you're wonderful plan. Can Blaine and I come over and decorate?" Kurt said excitedly.

"Yes, yes!" Santana said, hugging Kurt and Blaine.

I grabbed my jacket and said, "Let's hit the store!"

"We'll take two cars." Santana said.

**Quinn**

Jeff came with me and Nick went with Santana.

We met up in the parking lot.

"Kay, we need…" Nick said and he ran off into the isle. Jeff kissed my head and then headed off after him.

"You are so different with Jeff." Santana said. I gave her a look.

"It is a good difference. With Finn and Sam you were always so much more controlling. With Jeff you seem to be more free. I mean, look at your neck. It's only been a few weeks. Finn didn't get there for a few years and I don't think Sam ever got there."

I touched my neck, "I feel so good when I'm around him. I feel good about myself."

"You two are good for each other. I'm happy you finally found someone."

"I took him to see Beth yesterday." I said.

"And? What happened?" she said, excited as she pushed the cart.

"He was wonderful with her. He has younger siblings so. It was so cute, she really liked him."

"I saw Beth the other day with Puck." She said, "She looks so happy. Pucks adorable with her too."

Nick and Jeff came running to us arms full with stuff. They dumped in into the cart and said, "That should be enough."

"Let's get some soda too." Santana said. We walked down the isle and Jeff's phone went off.

"Oh!" he jumped and answered it, "Hi Aunty…" he walked further away.

"His Aunt calls him?" Santana said.

"Yeah." Nick looked at me and then looked back at Santana.

"Oh…" I said.

I saw Jeff walking back to us and I hooked my arm around his and turned him around. When we were far enough I asked,

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got uncomfortable about talking about your parents and your aunt calls you? And when we asked Nick he said it like it was usual."

"I'll tell you everything. I promise. Sunday night, we'll have a big date. I'll tel you everything." He said, "Monday night they want to meet you. Along with my siblings if you don't mind." He said, blushing.

"Of course."

"Saturday. I'll pick you up. Dress up. Its an official date."

We walked back toward the cashier where Nick and Santana were lined up, Nick paid and we left. We dropped Nick and Jeff off. I went back to Santana's house.

"This is going to be so awesome. It'll be the best date ever." Santana said.

"So here's the program. We will go to the mall and buy Brittany anything but first we'll go now and buy her a gift. Then we will come here and you two will have a romantic dinner." I said. I walked over to the computer, "But let's do some online shopping." I opened her computer and typed in Tiffany and Co. I pulled up the website and Santana sat beside me. We looked through necklaces and I found one with a long chain and had a blue heart. I ordered it and typed in my credit car number. Santana found a matching bracelet and did the same. We ordered it and it said it'll come within 24 hours.

"Perfect." I walked over to her closet, "You need something sexy to change into." I pulled out a red dress. It was simple so I paired it with a thick black belt and got out some gold jewelry from my purse and lay it down on her chair.

"Wear this in the evening!" Santana squealed and jumped up and down with me.

*** The next day

**Quinn**

In the morning I texted Jeff and Nick the address and they came with Wes and David.

"At your service!" Jeff said, "Hello beautiful." He said. I pulled his shirt and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I felt like I was floating on the cloud. We pulled apart at the sound of the doorbell. Santana rushed them to the kitchen and the hid behind the closed door.

"Hello Brittany! It's 9 o'clock. So we are going to hit the malls, Birthday girl!" I squealed, "Happy birthday darling!" I said hugging her. She screamed and jumped up and down. Santana came and grabbed her purse.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." She said, kissing her. Once they pulled apart we left.

**Jeff**

"Which one of you is Quinn's boyfriend?" Santana's mom said.

"I am Mrs. Lopez."

"Call me Allison." She said.

"I am, Allison."

"Good for Quinn. I didn't care for Finn."

"He punched Jeff." Nick said, popping up from behind the stove.

"No. He didn't!" She said eyes wide.

"Who didn't?" Mr. Lopez came in.

"Finn punched Quinn's boyfriend! Jeff." She gestured to me.

"Really? Never thought he would." Mr. Lopez said.

"He's so jealous of Jeff because he makes Quinn happy." Wes said.

"So who's trying to date my daughter?" Mr. Lopez said.

"None of us. We all know she's happily dating Brittany." David said, looking disappointed.

"Good." Mr. Lopez said, "Ready to go?" he said to Allison.

"Here are my number boys. I don't think the girls will like you interrupting their girls day asking where things are. Let's go sweetie." She said putting a paper on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks!" Nick said, pulling out pots and pans. Wes and David got the bags from the car and the parents left.

"This is going to be fun." The doorbell rang and Kurt and Blaine stepped in.

"We are here to decorate." Blaine said smiling. We nodded and pointed to the table. Santana left all the materials on the table. They grabbed them and went to work. Kurt pulled out a bag of rose petals and said, "Do you know where Santana's room is?"

"Text Quinn." I said, pulling out my phone and handed it to him.

**Where's Santana's room? I have rose petals. – K **

**First door on the left. It's filled with pictures, you'll see. – Q **

Kurt dashed upstairs. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"So are you two together?" I asked Wes when David stepped out of the room.

"No." he said concentrating on helping Nick.

"So what's going on between you two?" Nick asked.

"We went back to the room and talked it over. We're staying friends. The kiss was a mistake."

"What about the make-out in the closet?"

"Mistake."

"Sure. You two like each other." I said. David walked into the room and said,

"Okay. Okay. I'll put your minds to rest. We are just…experimenting. That's it." David smirked at Wes and Wes walked over and kissed him. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Good for you two. Finally." Nick laughed.

**Quinn**

We went to the spa and then we went shopping. Santana bought Brittany a stuff duck and some clothes from American Eagle. She loves that store. We went into Mui Mui and Marc Jacobs. I bought Brittany a small purse with the bird on it from Marc Jacobs and a cute pair of heels from Mui Mui. When browsed in a lot of other stores. At about 6 o'clock we decided to head home. I quickly texted Jeff to warn him.

**We'll be home in 15 minutes. Just a heads up. Everything done? – Q**

**Yes. Everything's perfect. See you soon. – J **

When we arrived home, Wes and David opened the door. The foyer was decorated with balloons and streamers.

"Welcome." They said, standing up straight. We lead her into the dinning room where two plates of spaghetti and meatballs were place. There were candles and the lights were dimmed. It looked like a restaurant setting. There were sparkles all over the table and two presents beside Brittany's plate.

"Open them!" I said. She was sparkling and bouncing around.

"This is AWESOME!" she said grabbing the presents. She opened them and saw the bracelet and necklace.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped looking up at us with big eyes. She put them on. I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Where's Santana?" she asked looking around.

"Right here." Santana came down in the outfit and heels.

Brittany rushed forward and kissed her. I pulled her away and took her into the living room. I had left out some clothes for her. She quickly changed and walked into the next room.

"I'll leave you two." Brittany nodded and couldn't stop staring at Santana. I went into the kitchen. Jeff was preparing the dessert, looking over the plates. He carefully placed two raspberries on top. Then he drizzled chocolate and Carmel sauce on it. When he looked up I said,

"What dessert?"

"Molt Chocolate Lava cake. Will you pass me the sugar?" I picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

He sprinkled it on top and placed the dessert on the table in the kitchen.

"Hey pretty girl. How was your day?" he said, smiling and twirling me around. I laughed and pulled him in.

"It was awesome. We bought her a lot of clothes and shows and a bag. Had a relaxing day at the spa. It was wondering. Thank you." I said.

"You're wonderful day isn't over yet." Jeff said, leading me toward the island. He pulled out a Molt Chocolate lava cake from the hot draw. He pulled out a fork and said,

"Here. I made one for you." I pulled out another fork and said,

"Eat it with me."

"Sure but your having more of it."

I kissed him and then took a bite. It was amazing, so rich and chocolaty.

"Mhmmm…. This is amazing." I said, closing my eyes.

"Try a raspberry with it." he said, pulling it onto his fork and put it in my mouth. It tasted even better with the raspberry on top.

"Wow." I said, "You are an amazing baker."

He smiled and said, "Of course I am."

"Time for dessert!" Wes came in, grabbing the plates. In a few minutes Santana and Brittany came into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much." She said, hugging me. Nick popped out of the other room where he had been napping. Santana gave him a hug and then Wes and David. Brittany bounced up and down, then hugged us all too.

"Happy birthday Brittany." We said.

"We'll wash up." I said, "You guys should get back to Dalton since you missed all of the school day."

"OOPPS!" Wes said, "Don't worry. I emailed the school from my dad's email. 'He took us out'." He quoted. We laughed. Jeff twirled me around again and said,

"Bye lovely." Then kissed me.

"Bye sweetheart." I smiled and blushed. He whispered in my ear, "You're so cute when you blush." I giggled and whispered in his, "You look so handsome with your hair messy." He winked.

Once the boys left Santana and I turned to Brittany and said, "Go upstairs and sleep, we'll clean."

"NONO! I'll stay her and talk if you won't let me help."

We smiled and she sat down at the table. We made small chat and I could tell that Brittany wanted to get Santana alone.

"Well. I'm going to go upstairs for a second." Brittany said. When she got to the top she squealed, "SANTANA!"

We ran upstairs and entered her bedroom. On her bed was rose petals on the bed, in the shape of a heart. There was a present beside her bed and the label said, "From Kurt and Blaine." She opened it and it was a picture frame with a note, 'For the perfect picture of the three bffs.'

"Aww!" she said. Then Santana rushed forward and kissed her.

"I'll show myself out. Bye. Happy Birthday Britbrit." She waved and then I left.

**Thank you so much for what you and the guys did. Love you. – Q **

**Anything for you. Don't forget our date tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7. Love you. – J **

**I can't wait! – Q **

Then I sent a text to Kurt.

**Brittany loves her presents. Both of them. She'd send a message but she and Santana are slightly busy. – Q **

**Of course! I thought it was adorable too! If you excuse me, Blaine and I are going to get busy. – K **

**Have fun! – Q**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASEEE! GOOD OR BAD :D EITHER ONEEE! 3 <strong>

**oh and.. thanks for reading! :) theres more on the wayyyy **


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own the story plot! ENJOYYY 3333**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

**Quinn**

When I woke up the next morning at 9 o'clock I suddenly realized that tonight was my big date with Jeff. I fell back into my pillows, smiling, anticipating the evening.

"Knock knock!" I heard Brittany's bubbly voice wafting through the room. She bounced in the room and grabbed my arm, trying to drag me out of bed.

"Noo! I don't want to leave my bed!" I said.

"Then how will you get ready for your BIG date with the boyfriend." Santana's smooth voice carried through the room.

"How'd you know?" I shot up like a bullet.

"I called the Warblers to thank them. Kurt told me." She said, smiling.

"Well, I was just thinking about it." I said, smiling, hugging a pillow.

"Pretending that the pillow is Jeff?" Santana said.

"Humph, I bet you she is. Except that pillow can't give you a bruise like Jeff can." Said a voice. Kurt stepped into the room, smiling. Santana and Brittany looked at my neck and I blushed. Then I covered myself with the pillow.

"Who's this Jeff person?" Mrs. Fabray came into the room and asked.

"He's a warbler with me." Kurt said, then realized that my mom didn't know, "I'm Kurt Hummel. One of Quinn's old classmates.-"

Before he could continue I cut him off and said, "And one of my friends." He looked at me and smiled.

"I transferred to Dalton and Jeff is one of my friends there."

"Isn't Dalton an all boys school?" she asked.

"Yes."

"So are you the boy who's trying to date my daughter?" My dad came into the room, "Hi Santana, Brittany."

"No! I mean I'd love to date Quinn but she's not my type. Wrong gender." Kurt said smiling. My dad looked at him for a moment, all serious and then smiled and said,

"You're my favourite out of all the boys Quinn knows."

"If you meet Jeff soon I'm sure he'll take that spot." Kurt said.

"Bye girls. Bye Kurt. Nice meeting you." Mom and Dad said as they exited.

"They are gone for the day." I said.

"Good! Now off to the bubble bath that Brittany has drawn." Kurt said. I noticed Brittany wasn't in the room. Santana opened my closet and Kurt walked in. Brittany came back into the room and literally dragged me out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Here are some comfy clothes to change into after you finish relaxing. We'll be back in 45 minutes." Kurt said, as he closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

I woke up at 8 o'clock thanks to Nick dumping a bucket of water on me.

"Agent THREE! WHAT THE HELL?" I said, jumping awake and out of bed. I shook my hair and water sprayed everywhere. Nick laughed and said,

"Come with me." He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room. We walked to Wes and David's room and outside Nick whispered, "Shh. Watch." We snuck into the room and we sat Wes wrapped in Davids' arms. They were sleeping peacefully.

"Experimenting my ass." Nick said, filling up the bucket.

"Do the honors Agent 6." He said handing me the bucket, "Of course agent Three." I replied as I dumped the water on both of their heads.

"WHAT!" they both screamed and sat up straight hitting their heads on the top bunk. They were one of the few rooms with bunk beds.

"OUCH." They both said.

"Experimenting?" I said.

"We're not together." David said.

"Of course your not." Nick said, "Be ready in 15 minutes. We have to help prepare Jeff for his big date." Then we left.

Kurt walked into the room and said, "Go take a bath and then go to the kitchen to start baking your dessert." He paused, "Oh and. Give me your phone." I handed my phone and said, "Why?"

"Because you can't be in contact with Quinn until you see her tonight. I'm going over to Quinn's in an hour to take her phone and help her get ready. Oh and, Wes, David, Thad and Trent will help set up. Nick will go get Quinn at 6:30 and bring her here." He said leaving the room. Blaine entered.

"WAIT WHAT?" I yelled but he was already gone. "I thought you guys were joined hip-by-hip." I said to Blaine.

"Most of the time. Now. Kurt's left me in charge of getting you ready because you can't get ready for a date to save your life." I nudged him and then I hopped into the showered.

_A few hours later; 6:15 __**Dalton Academy **_

"I'm getting ready to leave to pick up Quinn." Nick said entering the room. I was already in my tux.

"Six, stop pacing. Everything will be fine. I've made most of the food and you made the dessert. Wes and David are serving and outside looks beautiful." I nodded and continued to pace. He shook his head at me and started getting dressed.

"How do I look?" He said, wearing black trousers, white shirt and a v-neck button down vest. He grabbed his grey Pandora hat and put it on.

"Great. Now. Go." I said, pushing him out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

Santana dressed me in a black backless dress with a thin red belt in the middle. Red heels and silver eye shadow. I had silver jewelry and a black clutch.

"Beautiful." Santana said. Brittany gaped in awe and Kurt clapped his hands together.

"Jeff will not be able to speak when he see's you."

The doorbell rang and Nick was at the door.

"Nick? Where's Jeff?" I asked, confused.

"I have to pick you and Kurt up and take you to your knight in shining armor." He said, "You look beautiful Quinn."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Santana and Brittany hugged me and Kurt followed me out. We got into the car and Nick started driving.

Kurt tapped my shoulder and said, "Don't be nervous. It'll be amazing."

"She's nervous too? God. Jeff's won't stop pacing up and down the room. I've never seen him like this."

"Not even with other girls?" I asked.

"The two others he dated were always clingy. Those relationships lasted like three weeks." Nick said, "But he's so much more different around you."

"Different? Like how?" I asked.

"Like he's so much more careful and you can actually see that he really likes you. Maybe even loves you." He turned on his clicker and turned right.

"Quinn's different around Jeff too." Kurt said from the back seat.

"I-I." I stuttered.

"Different? Like how?" Nick said interested.

"With Finn she was so much more controlling. I didn't even get how you two were a couple."

"If I didn't control him he'd go after Rachel."

"Didn't that happen?"

"He only wants Rachel when she's with someone else. Like with Jesse or when she sang with Puck he got all jealous." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I like it when you and Jeff are together. You're so much more nicer." Kurt said, "And you act totally different according to Finn when you're in Glee Club. He hates it."

"Jeff makes me happy. I realized, Finn never really made me happy."

"Sam?"

"He will always be one of my friends."

"Puck?"

"Deserves to be with Rachel. He adores her you know?" I said turning to the back, "No one else can see it. Not even Rachel but he really likes her."

"I should do something about it then." Kurt said, giggling.

"Please. Anything to get her away from Finn."

"Why don't you want her with Finn?" Nick asked.

"Rachel deserves someone better then Finn, someone who adores her." I said.

We turned into Dalton's parking lot.

"Dalton?" I asked.

"We have a courtyard in the back which Wes, David and everyone else has decorated thoroughly. Its Sunday so it'll be private." Nick said, opening the door and I stepped out. I saw Blaine come towards us.

"Quinn, you look amazing. I'm here to escort you to the courtyard where your knight awaits you." I giggled and looped my arm through his.

"Don't get to comfy. He's still mine." Kurt teased in my ear. I laughed and said,

"I have my _own _knight thank you very much." I said.

We walked through the school and into the back. It was kind of dark outside. Blaine flicked on all the lights and in the middle was a small patio with a table and two chairs. Jeff was standing in the middle with a red rose. Blaine gestured toward him and I started walking slowly. When I got to him he smiled at me.

"Hey." I whispered. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was wearing a black and white tux with a purple bow tie.

"Hey." He whispered back, "You look beautiful."

"You look so handsome."

"Let's sit." He gestured towards the table.

"Sure."

When we sat down I said, "I can't take it anymore."

He looked at me quizzically and then I kissed him. There were so many emotions flowing through me, it was amazing. Then we both broke away, gasping for air.

"What do you want to know about first?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Mmm… your aunt, uncle and parent's situation." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

I knew she was going to ask that, but who was I do deny her answers after I said I'd tell her everything. Plus she looked so amazing in that dress and heels I wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her forever.

"Well…" I started, "My dads in prison. Got with a not so great group and it was downhill from there. My moms in rehab due to drinking and substance abuse problems. I lived with them until I was six. My other siblings were 5, 4 and 3. When child services came, I won't let us be split up so my aunt and uncle offered to take us in. They have really successful jobs and a huge house. No kids. We've been living there ever since." I put my head down into my hands. I felt her hands on mine as she took them away from my face. She left up my chin and looked at me. She took my hands and placed them in hers.

"Thank you, for telling me. I know it must be hard. So I am going to tell you something in exchange." She said.

"You don't—" I started but she put one finger over my mouth and continued,

"When I was pregnant, my parents kicked me out of their house. I lived with Finn until he found out it wasn't his baby then I lived with Puck. I couldn't live with him, it wasn't the best situation so Mercedes offered to let me stay with her. I got moved around a lot."

"That must have been awful." I said, looking at her.

"I just wanted you to know, that I don't care if you don't live with your parents. I know what it's like to feel … abandoned."

"Yeah. Its hard, but my aunt and uncle give us everything and are the sweetest people. When you meet them tomorrow, you'll love them. My aunt always says that her two greatest joys in life is her husband and us." I said.

"Tell me about your siblings!" she said, smiling.

"Well, I have one younger sister who's now 16, her names Liz. I have two twin brothers who are 14, Seth and Alec. And my last younger brother is 13, his name is Sam."

"I bet you're really protective over your sister. Brothers usually are." She said.

"I'm protective of all of them. We all are protective over Liz though. One time when she broke up with her boyfriend of like two weeks when she was 15, Seth and Alec said that they were going to punch him out. We stopped Alec. Seth's not really violent sometimes he talks tough because he doesn't want anyone to think differently."

"Is he a wimpy kid?" she laughed. I laughed,

"No he plays for the same team as Kurt and Blaine. I'm happy that I have two gay friends because they're awesome to Seth. It's a little weird for the rest of us, except Liz. We're used to it."

"He's fine at school right?" she asked, clearing thinking about Kurt.

"Yeah, he's not overly showy about it, keeps it low key so everyone leaves him be."

"That's good."

"First course." Wes and David said.

"Now these two? They're totally dating." I said, Wes turned red and David put down the food with a clang.

"It's called experimenting!" they said as they ran off. My phone buzzed.

**I saw Wes and David kiss. More later. Over and out agent 3. – N **

"Apparently they kissed." I said, showing her the text.

"They are so not experimenting." She said.

After we ate all three courses, I stood up and offered her my hand.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked. She giggled and took it. Kurt played the slow music and we slow danced for a while. She rested her on my chest and I rested my chin on top of her head.

"It is 12 o'clock. Does Quinn need a ride home or is she staying over?" Thad came out.

I looked at her and she smiled, "I'm staying the night." Thad nodded and made his way inside.

"I can't resist you in any clothes, but in this tux…mhm." She closed her eyes and giggled. I led her towards the door and opened it. She stepped inside and said,

"Shh! There's a Wevid moment." She said, looking at Wes and David on the couch, cuddled in each others' arms.

We silently walked around them. Nick had fallen asleep on the table so I gently woke him and said,

"Three, Quinn's staying here, bunk with Wevid or Klaine or Thad or Trent." I said. He nodded and then fell back asleep. I chuckled.

We walked into the room and she asked me, "Do you have anything I can change into?"

"Here." I grabbed a shirt and pj bottoms. I turned around and she changed quickly. They fell loosely on her skinny frame. I quickly changed to and we got into the bed. I switched off the light and then I kissed her.

I pulled her on top of me and held her by the waist. She kept on kissing me and she put her hands under my shirt. She traced circles on my stomach lightly and it felt amazing.

"Don't stop." I whispered. She pulled off my shirt and then started kissing my chest, working her way up. I moaned. I ran my fingers up and down her chest and then she took off her shirt. I kissed her again and then I did what she did to me. I bit down hard on shoulder. I kissed her again, this time she deepened the kiss, pulling me closer towards her even though I was very, very close. Once we were done making out, she rested herself on top of me, slowly falling asleep. When our bare skin came together, I could feel sparks.

"Thank you, for tonight." She said, "I love you Jeff. So, so much." I kissed her again and then I said,

"I love you too Quinn. I love you a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASEEE :D I LOVE ANY REVIEWW! SERIOUSLY ! ANYTHING :D 333<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**HERES CHAPTER 15! :D **

**I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOTTT! NOTHING ELSE :(:(**

**ENJOYYYY 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

**Quinn**

The next day I was in a happy haze when I walked into Glee club. Actually the whole day I was. The day last night was perfect and I couldn't wait for tonight when I met the aunt and uncle and all the siblings. When I walked into Glee club Santana and Brittany sat right beside me.

"So, what happened yet?" they asked, excited.

"Yes we all want to know what happened on the BIG date." Finn mocked.

"How'd you even find out Frankenteen?" Santana said.

"Kurt wouldn't stop talking on the phone about it to my mom so I listened."

"Stalk much." Brittany said and giggled.

"Call up Kurt and you'll find out everything." I said.

"Already did that. And we found out you're meeting the 'parents' tonight." I said, Sam perked up at that. I glanced at him quizzically and then turned away.

"That means we only have a few hours to prepare you." Said a voice from the hall. Kurt walked into the room.

"KURT!" We all screamed. Mercedes got up and hugged him, followed by Rachel, Brittany, Santana and me. Puck got up and ran to him, hugging him too.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Mr. Schue said, shocked. He too also hugged Kurt.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd say hello and kidnap three gorgeous cheerio cheerleaders." He said, smiling.

"W-why? Aren't you with Blaine." Said Sam.

"Of course, but I need to dress these one." He said tapping my head and he whispered, "For tonight…" I smacked his shoulder.

Kurt looked at Mr. Schue with the puppy dog eyes until Schue waved his hand and said, "GO!"

All four of us bounced out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

**Excited for tonight? – N **

I looked up from my Spanish textbook. Nick was sitting across the library from me because we got separated for making too much noise. I smiled and replied.

**How does everyone know this? – J **

**Because Blaine can't keep a secret from Kurt and Kurt likes to announce things. Kind of hurt that you didn't tell your agent three. – N **

**Sorry agent three. I was going to but… I'm nervous. – Six **

**Nice sign off. Don't be. Everything went wonderfully yesterday night…and morning… - Three **

**Should I get ready now? – Six **

**When are you picking her up? – Three **

**Six thirty. – Six **

**It's five thirty now. Might as well. Knowing Kurt he'll have something planned. – Three. **

At that moment, David looked over my shoulder. He took out his phone and sent a mass text to Nick and I.

**Kurt's with Quinn. Why do you think Blaine is moping? – D (who wishes he had some cool sign off.)**

**Oh. Why don't you and Wes make one? You two are pretty damn close. WINK. WINK. NUDGE. NUDGE. – N (You don't get my cool sign off. Be jealous.) **

**WE ARE NOT TOGETHER. – W **(Who obviously looked over Davids shoulder.)

**What ever helps you sleep at night, besides being wrapped in David's arms. – J **

**HAHA! You just got owned. – N **

**You two are pretty close, are YOU TWO dating too? – W**

**I have a girlfriend if you haven't noticed. – J **

**And I will have a girlfriend after spring break. So. Be jealous. – N **

**Whatever. – W&D **

**Nice sign off. – 36. **

**Jealous. – 3 **

**Totally are. – 6 **

When I walked up to her door at 6:30, I could barely contain myself. I rang the doorbell and she opened it.

"He-" I started to say before she pushed her lips onto mine. We kissed.

"Thank you. I've been so nervous the whole day. Ask Santana and Brittany!" she said.

"AND KURT!" I heard Kurt's voice scream.

"And Kurt." She giggled.

"So have I. I know they'll love you, but, still." I said, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs from the door.

"Wait." Said a voice behind us. We turned and there stood her parents.

"SO this is Jeff?" The women walked up to me.

"Mom, meet Jeff. Dad, meet Jeff. Jeff meet my parents." She said, clutching my arm.

"Call me Julie and Leonard." Said her parents.

"Hi." I stuck my hand out and her dad shook it. Her mom gave me a hug and whispered, "You're good for her. Don't ruin anything."

"I won't." I said, "Well we should be off. It's a drive."

"No later than 1 o'clock Quinn!" her dad said. She nodded and we headed to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn <strong>

When we got to the house, I was awe struck by the beauty of it. It was a large, modern house with windows almost everywhere. They had a huge plot of land so the neighbors were far away.

"Don't worry, we have a lot of curtains." Jeff joked as I stared at the house.

We walked up to the front, hand in hand and I continued to stare.

"Its amazing." I said.

"I know. I love it. It's not all windows, it just that most of the windows are to the front. You'll see." He winked and led me to the front door. He opened it and walked inside.

"Uncle? Aunty?" he called.

"Jeff!" A women came running towards the door. She hugged onto him tightly and he returned the gesture.

"Hi Aunty. This is Quinn, my girlfriend." It was the first time he'd actually called me that.

"Hi." I said, as she pulled me into a hug as well.

"LIZ! BOYS!" She called up the stairs. Three boys and one girl came running down the stairs. At the sight of me, the boys stopped and stared while the girl happily bounced the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Hey J!" she said, hugging him.

"Hi Liz." He said back smiling at her.

"Hi! I'm Liz and that's Seth, Alec and Sam." She pointed to the two brunettes and the one blond, "Alec and Seth are twins, but except for their hair colour they don't look alike. It's weird." She said. They glared at her and then continued to look at me.

"First time they are actually speechless. You should come around here more often, Quinn." A man said.

"This is my uncle." Jeff introduced us.

"You can call us, Mary and Larry." Mary said.

"Nice to meet you both." I said, smiling. I liked Jeff's family.

"Seriously? Just going to stand there and stare?" Jeff said, looking at his brothers.

"Well we are trying to make sure this isn't a dream. I mean, a dude like you got a pretty girl like that…" Alec whistled lowly, "I guess there's hope for you yet."

Jeff glanced at me, slyly and then picked up the football that I didn't notice that way by his foot. He chucked it at Alec, who was totally unprepared.

"OUCH!" he said.

"Nice Burberry dress." Seth said.

"Wow, it doesn't even have the signature plaid on it and you noticed." I said, "Impressive." I noticed that out of all of them except for Liz, Seth was dressed the nicest.

"Well I know my brands." He smiled.

"Yeah, its annoying. Try rooming with him. I don't care if I can't mix Prada and Burberry, I'll do it anyways!" Alec said to him.

"HUSH!" Mary said.

"I'd love to room with someone like that." I said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mary asked, leading us into the living room.

"Nope, only child."

"Aw. Well feel free to take one of them, I have way to many." Liz said, looping her arm around mine. We sat together on the couch and Jeff sat across the room from me. He smiled and winked.

"Liz is still mad at Alec." Sam finally said something.

"Why, what did you do?" Jeff asked, turning to Alec.

"Well, I saw this jock guy go up to her and start talking to her. I was like, no way. So I stepped in and told him to buzz off."

"Yeah, it was Jeremy Hudson. Do you know how hard it is to get a date with him?" Liz said, mad.

"Wait, does he have an older cousin named Finn?" I asked Liz, trying to remember.

"Yeah he's the quarterback for McKinley." She said.

"You tried to get a date with Finns cousin?" Jeff said.

"Oh my god. I remember meeting Jeremy once. I bet you that we could totally get him to ask you out again." I said, turning to her. Then I turned to Jeff and said,

"Don't worry, Jeremy is so much better then Finn, I was surprised they were related." Jeff laughed and sat back in his seat.

"Could you actually?" she said, eyes wide.

"Totally."

"Come on!" she jumped up and dragged me to her room.

When we got there, I took out my phone and asked for his number. I called.

"Hello?" he said, "Who is this?"

"It's Quinn Fabray. Remember me?" I said.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

"She seems sweet." Aunty said to me after she and Liz left.

"Yeah she is. She's very nice and she totally understands why I live here." I said.

"You told her?" Alec said.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Wait, is her last name Fabray?" Seth asked, quietly.

"Yeah why?"

"Head caption of the cheerios?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. I've heard about her." He said, I knew what was coming next so I shot him a look. He nodded and said, "Only good things. That cheerleader coach is a monster but they've won a lot of trophies."

"7 straight national wins." Quinn said, as she entered the room.

"Really?" Mary said.

"Yes. It's true, our coach is a monster but it works. It builds up our self-esteem and makes us be the best we can." I said.

"So you go to McKinley right?" Larry said, "Isn't that where Kurt transferred from?"

"Yeah."

"Because of him being gay."

"We did everything we could to try and get rid of the bully. But it just wasn't enough. He even got suspended but the school board let him back in." She said.

"How did you try to stop it?" Larry said, intrigued.

"Well, he was on the football team, and usually the jocks listen to other jocks. We got Sam, Puck, Mike and Artie to try and talk to him, but it ended in a fight." She said.

"Anyone get hurt?"

"Only Sam. Puck couldn't fight back because of his record and Mike got knocked down. Artie's in a wheelchair so…"

"And his on the football team?" Alec said, confused.

"They push him down like a battery ram, it's pretty cool. But after that, since I'm head cheerleader I have a lot of power over the student body so my two best friends, who are also Cheerios. Santana and Brittany went to talk to the bully but he wouldn't even listen to us. We got Kurt to tell the principal what was happening but after that, he had to transfer. He wasn't safe." She said.

"Even Santana couldn't get through to him. God, this guy must have a death wish." I said.

"Santana went wild on him after Kurt transferred. He was terrified. She started screaming in Spanish and hitting lockers." She said, "It was terrifying. But it didn't help."

"Yeah, he had a death wish." I mumbled.

"But he's happy at Dalton. He was also quite lonely at McKinley being the only openly gay kid. Now at least he has a boyfriend." She said.

"God it took him and Blaine like months to get together. Everyone knew they were in love with each other, EXCEPT THE OTHER PERSON. It was more torture for us then them." I said.

When we got up from the living room, Seth's phone went off. He glanced at the caller ID then back at us.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Eric." He replied, staring at his phone.

"I swear this is more agonizing then Klaine." I whispered to Quinn, "Answer it." I told him.

"Nah, I'll let it go to voice mail." He said.

"Why? Playing hard to get?" Sam joked.

"We are not together. We're just friends." He said.

"You two should get together. I mean, you're basically a couple." I said.

"We are not. Just friends." He repeated.

"That's what Wes and David said. But they are still denying that they aren't together even though we've caught them cuddling." Quinn said, "If you like him, tell him."

"Did you ever tell your past or present boyfriend that you liked him?" he said to Quinn.

"Yeah actually. One of my boyfriends got me a ring to propose his loyalty to me and I wasn't sure if I liked him or not but when I figured it out, I broke into his locker and put on the ring. And then he noticed it on me the next day." Quinn said.

"Nice one." Sam said.

"Just tell him. Or I can, if you want me too." I grabbed the phone and said,

"Hello?"

"Hey is Seth there?" Eric asked.

"Do you like my brother?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"I mean, like 'date-like' not 'friend-like." I asked, running around the room while Seth chased me.

"Does he like me like that?" Eric asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I said.

"Yes. I was calling to ask him out on a date."

"Then ask him." I handed the phone to Seth.

"Hey sorry. Yeah, I'd love to catch a movie. Tomorrow? Sure. Okay, talk to you later." Seth turned pink. He looked up.

"I hate you all." He said, laughing. All of the siblings went to hug him. I saw Quinn standing there, so I nodded and she walked over, mostly hugging me then Seth.

Then we sat down for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

Dinner was quick. Conversation flowed through the table, since there were five of them conversation was easy. I listened and answered the questions that Larry or Mary asked me. Once it was over, Jeff took me up to his room.

There were pictures and posters all over the two walls. I looked around and saw pictures of him and Nick, Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine, etc. There were a lot of his family too. When I turned around, Jeff had a camera in his hand and he said, "Smile." I did and then he sent the picture to his printer. It printed and he stuck it up on his wall.

"Adorable. But I need one for Dalton too."

"Then get in the picture with me." I said, pulling him closer to me. He took a picture and printed it out.

"Beautiful." We collapsed onto his bed and I snuggled into his chest.

"When you were telling the story of the football guys defending Kurt, how come Finn didn't?" I asked, "Isn't he his step-brother?"

"He thought if he stayed on top he could help Kurt more. Everyone in glee club was mad at him, including Rachel. He was being selfish, he didn't want the bully to sack him in the football game. He was scared if he lost, Sam would replace him as quarterback." I said.

"That's selfish." Jeff said, "Why wouldn't Puck do anything?"

"He tried to, but he just got out of juvi so he couldn't. Afterwards he was really mad and yelled at him." I said.

"I like your family." I said, suddenly.

"Really?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean. You guys are like a true family. Liz is so happy, Alec is very protective. Seth is amazing at fashion and Sam is shy. And you're so handsome." I said, "It's adorable. Your aunt and uncle are so nice."

"They like you." He said, smiling, "They told me."

I laughed. I snuggled in closer and he rested his chin on top of my head. I heard a faint knock on the door and Jeff said,

"Come in."

"Quinn darling? Shouldn't you be getting home soon? It's a drive." Mary said, "You too Jeff." I nodded and said,

"Thank you so much for dinner. It was lovely." Mary hugged me and said,

"I'll drive you. Dalton is the opposite way so Uncle can take Jeff." I looked at Jeff and he nodded reluctantly.

We walked downstairs and said goodbye.

"Come back soon, we can totally go shopping with Kurt sometime." Seth said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Thanks for the date." Liz hugged me.

When we were outside, waiting for Larry and Mary to get the cars, Jeff kissed me.

"I'll text you tomorrow darling." He said as he got into the car.

"Can't wait." I said as I got into the opposite car. I blew him a kiss and he smiled and winked back.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS :D EEEP! <strong>

**omg omg 9 days until GLEE! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy! :D **

**I only own the story plot! Nothing else! :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

**Quinn**

The next morning when I woke up to get ready for school my phone buzzed.

**Good Morning Beautiful. – J**

**Heyy Handsome. – Q**

**Heyheyhey its David and I'm awesome. – J **

**What's David doing with your phone? – Q**

Then Jeff called me.

"Hello?"

"HELLO QUINNIE! It's Wes, and just to tell you that David and I are not dating. And Jeff really likes you. K, I gotta run before Jeff kills me." I heard Wes laughed and then toss the phone.

"YO! YO! YO! QUINN! It's David, I'm awesome. Just to let you know. HA." I heard the phone get slapped down.

"Hey, sorry. I really shouldn't leav—" I heard the phone get taken again.

"YO QUINN ITS NICK. ACCEPT THE FACEBOOK REQUEST I SENT. CAUSE. Kay?" Again I heard laugher.

I heard Jeff scream in the background, "GIVE ME THE PHONE. GIVE. GIVE." The phone fumbled and then someone picked it up.

"Hey—" the phone fell again.

"YO, its Trent. I'm just trying to get the phone away from Jeff." The phone fell again.

"It's Thad. YOU MOCK US SIR!" I heard him yell.

"SHUT UP or I'll throw the gavel at you!" I heard Wes said in the background.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE. OR I'll get the GAVEL and THROW it at ALL of you." Jeff said.

"There's only one." David said.

"NO. I bet you Wes has a lot of gavels." I heard the phone get tossed again before I yelled,

"IT'S FIRST THING IN THE MORNING! I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON! IF YOU DON'T PUT JEFF ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW, I WILL COME TO DALTON AND YELL AT YOU." I heard the phone fumble and then someone came on,

"Hey Quinn, it's Kurt. Jeff is chasing all the warblers around the building so I'll get him to call you later. Bye darling."

"Bye Kurt." I smiled and hung up.

"Boys." I said, falling back onto the bed. I dialed Santana and she picked up.

"Hey darling. What's up?"

"Can you pick me up for school today?" I asked, not wanting to drive.

"As long as you tell me everything that happen last night!" I heard Brittany yelled at the phone.

"Fine." I said, hanging up.

I got up and took out my uniform. I put it on and walked to my sweater from last night and fished around in the pocket for my key. Out fell a necklace with a purple starkly guitar pick on it. I picked it up and looked at it. It was pretty. I took my phone and texted Jeff.

**The necklace? – Q **

**I wanted to give it you, but I forgot so before you left I slipped it into your pocket. Like it? It's my base pick. - J **

**Of course! Aw, its adorable. I have something for you too but I didn't bring it yesterday. I'll see you today or tomorrow right? – Q **

**Yeah, tomorrow probably. I have to run a few errands after school for my aunt for spring break. But I'll defiantly call you. – J **

**Kay, I hope I see you. I want to give you your present. Love you. – Q **

**I hope so too. Love you too. – J **

I heard a few honks so I I grabbed my laptop and my Marc Jacobs purse and the American Eagle bag with Jeff's gift in it, just in case. I ran downstairs.

"BYE!" I screamed into the kitchen and I ran out to the car.

"Hey!" I said to them. Santana handed me a Starbucks coffee and a lemon poppy seed loaf.

"Breakfast, you must be starving." Brittany said. Santana eyed the necklace and said,

"New?"

"He slipped it into my pocket before I left and I found it this morning." I said.

"What's in the American Eagle bag?" Brittany asked.

"A red sweater I got for him but forgot to bring. I'm not sure if I'll see him today but he said he'll defiantly see me tomorrow so I'm keeping it in my locker because I'll leave right after school." I said.

"Cute! Red would look so good on him."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

After I high jacked Wes's gavel and chased them around the school, I finally gave up and went to class. I took the gavel with me because I had a couple classes with some of them. When I arrived to Math class, Nick was waving a white flag. Well a pencil with a white piece of paper on it.

"Truce Six?" he said.

"…No." I said, whacking him with the gavel.

"JEFF! There is no whacking with the gavel in Math!" the teacher said.

"Sorry."

"Put it away before I confiscate it." she said as she turned away.

Nick looked pretty smug so when the teacher wasn't looking, I whacked him again.

When I got to warbler practice everyone was screaming and Wes was trying to settle everyone but with no luck.

"I NEED THE GAVEL!" He screamed at me, launching himself across the room. He knocked me over and grabbed my hand.

"NO! NEVER!" I said, pulling back and not letting go.

"ARGH!" he screamed at me and then tugged it. It went flying across the room and hit Thad on his head.

"SCORE!" I said, as Wes got up and ran towards his gavel. He grabbed it and ran back to the desk, pounding it against the wood.

"ORDER! ORDER! I will have ORDER!" He screamed. Everyone settled down immediately.

"Good. Now. Who has song ideas?"

A bunch of hands shot up in the air. I looked around and then sat down next to Kurt.

"Did Quinn like the necklace?" he whispered to me.

"Yeah."

"Good. I thought it was very cute."

After Warbler practice I hopped into my car with a list of supplies Aunty asked me to buy. I started the engine and got onto the highway. While I was driving I noticed a car coming in the opposite direction on a one way street, I slowed my car and thought I moved out of the way, until I felt airborne and realized I was flying through the air. I hit the ground and there wasn't any pain, until I tried to move.

"AH!" I said, seeing a pool of blood surrounding my legs.

"OMG, are you okay?" I heard someone call, obviously from the other car.

"NO my legs are—" and then I was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

I was sitting in glee club when Nick, Wes and David came running into the room.

"Quinn, come one we have to go." I stared at them and Mr. Schue said,

"Excuse me? Who are you?" They ignored him and I grabbed my bag. Santana and Brittany followed behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jeff's in a car accident." David said.

"Oh my god." I said, "Let's go."

"Oh no. Jeff's in a car accident. What got like two scraps on himself and needs Quinn to run to his rescue?" Finn mocked.

"HEY!" Nick ran back to him and punched him, "He's in the ICU. Do you know what that is? INTENSIVE CARE UNIT. Not a few scraps. It's _life or death._ So shut up and sit down and sing your little show tunes." He growled and turned away.

We left the room.

"What room is Jeff Sterling in?" David asked the receptionist.

"Room 360, intensive care unit." She replied.

"Figures." Nick smiled, "Three-Six."

We walked to the elevator in silence. Brittany and Santana were squeezing my shoulders. When we got up to the floor, I saw the whole family there. Liz ran up and hugged me. Everyone else just nodded.

"Is Kurt and Blaine coming?" Seth asked Wes.

"Yeah, they're on their way." Seth nodded and shuffled around.

I looked around. Alec was staring at the ground, glaring at it while Sam leaned on his shoulder. Liz was pacing up and down the hallway and Seth was lying across three chairs, looking up to the ceiling. I sat down beside Seth and started playing with the pick on the necklace. Seth looked at me and said,

"That's it favourite pick. Cause it's purple."

"I love it. It's so adorable."

"He always said he'd give it to the right girl. So, please be the right girl."

"He's the right guy and I'm the right girl." I said.

I saw the doctor approaching while nurses wheeled a bed back into the room.

"He's doing great. Just got out of surgery. He's legs will be in a lot of pain but there wasn't any spinal injures so he'll be able to walk. We've switched together some of his larger cuts so he'll just have to disinfect them daily. I suggest he stay home for a few days before returning to school." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor. When can we visit him?" Mary asked.

"In an hour. He'll be waking up so just a few people at a time. Two or three max." he said, as he walked away.

Within an hour, Jeff was awake. We saw him sit up and I waved to him. He smiled back.

"Quinn, Nick and Seth. You go in first." Larry said. Everyone nodded so we did.

"Hey babe." I said.

"I'm alive." He smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"That's it?" he pouted.

I grinned at him and kissed him again.

"AHEM!" Nick said.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Hey Six. Know what room your in?" Nick said, excitedly.

"36?" Jeff replied.

"360, but still the same." Nick said. Then he carefully lifted Jeff up and hugged him.

"Dude if you died, I'd go crazy." He said, heartfelt.

"Ditto my bro." Jeff said, smiling back at him.

"Hey bud." Jeff said to Seth. Seth walked forward and hugged him. He started crying a little and said,

"I thought you were going to die."

"Not before I see you and Eric get married." He joked, as Seth blushed, "Oh and before I die, I need to see Klaine get married and Wevid."

"What about yourself? What about me?" Nick said.

"Well, before I die I'm defiantly marring Quinn." He turned to me, "You're stuck with me." I leaned in and said,

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and then continued,

"And I can't die before you become a cat man."

"What so I can't get married?" Nick said, "You mock me sir!" he paused and said, "Did I even say that right?"

"I don't know. If Thad were here, he'd be able to tell us."

"I'm getting married. To who? I don't know. But I am." Nick said, puffing out his chest.

"Sure you are bro." Seth said, patting his back.

"What is wrong with Starlings? I am getting married!" he said, smirking.

"Would you be so kind as to let some of us see Jeff?" Liz popped her head in.

"Sure." I said, kissing Jeff one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

By 9 o'clock I told everyone to go home. Aunty and Uncle insisted on staying, as did Nick and Quinn. Santana and Brittany promised to drop by to pick up Quinn for school the next morning, along with fresh clothes.

"You guys don't have to." I said, while they were setting up to sleep on the chairs. Aunty and Uncle had a bed inside my room but Nick and Quinn had to sleep outside.

"Can't I get one more bed?" I asked the nurse. She nodded.

"Quinn can sleep with me and Nick can sleep on the other bed?" I said.

"Fine." Uncle said. Quinn skipped to my side.

"Get in here." I said. She carefully placed herself so she wasn't on top of me.

"Oh wait, Nick pass me my bag." She said. Once she got it she pulled out a red American Eagle sweater.

"This was your present." She said.

"It's awesome." I said, putting it on, "And I look amazing!"

"You always look amazing." She said.

"Even in this hospital gown?"

"Even in the gown." I smiled and kissed her.

"No, no, no. If you want to sleep in the same bed, no kissing or … other stuff." Aunty said, smiling.

"Hmm, that might be a little hard considering I'm sleeping next to a princess." I said.

"Then Quinn sleeps outside." Aunty said.

"NO! We'll behave." Quinn said quickly. When Aunty turned away Quinn quickly kissed me.

"Something to get through the night with." She whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYYY his alive! i could never kill Jeff! i love him too much. or any of the glee characters... except terri. i hate terri. Oh well... <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASEEE :D i love me some reviewssss!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I only own the story plot! NOTHING ELSE! (Sadly...) **

**BTW, Sorry if this chapter sucks, it was a long day at school... I'll try and write a better one tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

**Quinn**

After school, I was at my locker, quickly gathering my books to leave. I wanted to visit Jeff at the hospital when Puck came and leaned against the lockers next to mine.

"Can I help you, Puck?" I asked.

"I need to advice. What if I was in love with someone but they might be getting back together with their ex/on again off again boyfriend. How should I proceed?"

"Well, with Rachel, it's simple. Just, she needs someone who will listen to her, not matter how long or boring her stories are, she needs someone with a voice but most importantly she needs someone who adores her. You adore her. Just be romantic and leave a note or something on her locker asking her out. With a rose."

"Who said anything about it being Rachel?" he said.

"I'm not an idiot. We al—"

"Who's says you're not an idiot?" Finn said behind me.

"What the hell Hudson. Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." I heard Jeff's voice. I turned around and saw him walking towards us.

"Jeff? When did you get out of the hospital?" I asked, worried. I ran to him. We hugged. Then he stalked towards Finn.

"You know, the first few weeks of Dalton, Kurt couldn't stop talking about how awesome you are. But I really don't see it." he said, "You're nothing like he described."

"Well—"

"And lately you haven't been acting like an ideal boyfriend or a good friend." Puck interrupted and said.

"How would you know about being a good boyfriend? You just have random hook-ups."

"Well maybe he isn't a great boyfriend, but he's a wonderful father." I said to Finn.

"Who says he isn't a great boyfriend? For the few days we were together, Puck was better then all my boyfriends after." Rachel said, walking up.

"Even me?"

"Especially you." Rachel marched right up to Puck and kissed him.

"That a girl." I giggled, leaning into Jeff's shoulder.

Brittany and Santana came over fuming.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Brittany walked into the locker room looking for Puck and then Karofsky and Azimio said, 'Hey look, it's the confused, stupid blond and the d. you know what word I'm getting at, Latina."

"What the hell? Where are those two. I'm going to punch them out." Puck said, jumping up. Right on cue, they both walked down the hallway,

"Hello, g clubbers." They waved and mocked. They stopped by their lockers. I held my hand out to Puck telling him to wait.

"Nice bruise, Azimio. Santana give it to you?" I sneered.

"Lucky hit." He glared, both turning around.

"Well this isn't." I said, kneeing them both in the crotch, "It's not nice calling people names. Oh and also, do you remember the nickname you both came up for me? Frenzied Fabray? Yeah, well. I live up to it. Watch out who you're messing with." I said, walking away. Then Puck went after them, pushing them up against the locker,

"You are disgusting. You should be kicked off the football team, you're easily replaceable." He said.

"Why should they be off the team?" Asked Coach Sue as she walked down the hallway. I walked up to her and said,

"Because they called Brittany stupid and Santana a d." I said. Sue looked at them and said,

"You're off the team."

"You can't do that!" They both yelled.

"Can't I?" Said Sue to Beaste who happened to appear, "No one talks to my Cheerios like that. Especially not Quinn, Santana, or **smart** Brittany."

"You're off." Coach said, walking away.

"Justice as been served." Sue said, "You chased Porcelain out of the school and you aren't about to chase these girls out too." Then she walked away.

Jeff turned to me and said, "It's truth or dare night at Dalton, want to come?" he said hopefully.

"Sure! Can Puckleberry and Brittana come too?" I asked.

"Totally! The more the merrier. Want to come?" He asked, extending the invitation to everyone else in the group.

"YES! I always wanted to see where Kurt was." Puck said, Rachel nodded.

"Totally! I'll get to see Kurtie!" Brittany squealed. Santana didn't have to say anything, she'll go where ever Brittany goes and vice versa.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

Once we got to Dalton, we ordered pizza. Kurt was busy gossiping with everyone from McKinley while Nick and I planned some dares. Kurt and Quinn had opted to sit out but it was still big. Trent, Nick, Thad, Wes, David, Blaine, Puck, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and even Alec who had come up. Seth was with him too, but sat with Kurt and Quinn.

"This is going to be a long night." Nick said, as he tried to come up with more dares. Even though Alec was still a newbie at this, we weren't going to go easy on him.

"LET'S PLAY!" Trent said.

"Humm… let's see who's getting together this round." Quinn said, smiling.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! WE'RE JUST EXPERIMENTING." They shouted in unison.

"Yeah okay, believe whatever you want." Thad said, as a pillow got chucked his way.

The pizza came so I brought it to the middle of the circle and everyone took a slice.

"Blaine? You start." Nick said.

"Hum, Alec, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Ooo rookie mistake." Nick muttered. I agreed, you only go for truths further into the night because most of the time someone has red bull, or does shots or whatever and people are kind of out of it so not too deep questions are asked.

"If you had to pick one person in this room, guys included, who would you kiss?"

"Like, full out kiss? Or cheek?" he asked.

"What are we babies? Full out kiss." Thad said.

"Hum, Brittany." He said, smiling. Brittany clapped her hands together and got up and ran around to Alec.

"Sorry sweetie, not my type. But here!" She kissed his check and he went red as a tomato.

"Thanks." He blushed deeper. She skipped back to her seat, Santana beaming as she did.

"Random curiosity, but Seth, who'd you pick?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not in it." he replied.

"Come on bro. Tell." I said.

"Um, no one. Not my type." He said.

"Yeah, cause no one here's Eric." I joked.

"You kissed him yet bro?" Nick asked.

"I didn't pick truth and I'm not playing!" he said again, he smiled and turned a little red. As guys, none of us thought this was weird. We just thought he was embarrassed until Quinn finally said,

"You guys are oblivious! Seth's totally kissed Eric. I can tell."

"How do you know?" Trent said.

"Because I'm a girl and Seth is acting how a girl acts when she denies that she kissed a boy. Turning red, smiling, looking down. God, do you even see?" she said. Seth turned a brighter red and then said,

"THANK YOU QUINN!"

"So it's true." Thad said.

"….Yes."

"Awesome." I said, leaning across and high-fiving him. He smiled back. Alec threw his hands in the arm,

"And I'm the handsome twin. How come I'm single?" he said.

"You're fifteen, come down." Puck said.

"Like you're one to talk." Quinn said to Puck.

"I'm hurt." He pretended to look sad.

"Man up." Rachel said. Everyone looked shocked. Then she leaned up and kissed him, giggling.

"Anyways, Alec. Your turn." Puck said.

"Nick, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Santana."

"Wait, what? NO." Santana said.

"A dares a dare. Come here." He said, and winked. They both edged to the middle of the circle, Santana leaded in and Nick kissed her cheek.

"What was that?" Alec said.

"You said kiss. Not full on kiss." Nick said, "LOOPHOLE!"

"THANK GOD." Santana said.

"If I didn't know any better, it seemed like you wanted to kiss him." Thad said.

"You don't know me." Santana said to him.

We laughed and I caught Quinn's eye. She smiled at me and winked. She walked by me to go to the bathroom, artfully dropping a note behind me. When no one was looking, I read it. _At 10:45 I'm sneaking out to the back garden. Kurt will go to the washroom at 10:55 so pretend you have to go and go to a 'different' room. Meet me there by 11. _ I looked at Kurt and he nodded. I smiled. This was going to be an awesome night.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, I love Sue! Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D I LOVE THEM! LITERALLY, I LIKE JUMP UP AND DOWN WHEN I GET AN EMAIL ABOUT ONE! PLEASEEE REVIEWWW! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything except the story plot! **

Chapter 18

**Quinn**

At 10:45 I snuck out. No one was really watching or caring where anyone went. I winked at Kurt before sliding through the door. I walked down the hallway and onto the grass. I looked up at the sky and saw the stars and the moon. It was beautiful.

"Beautiful view." A voice behind me said. I half turned and said,

"I kno—" Jeff was staring at me and talking, "Amazing and it keeps getting better." He said walking towards me. I giggled and walked towards him as well.

"Hey." I said, putting my hands on his face and bring it down to my level.

"Hey gorgeous." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and swaying slowly.

I kissed him and bit on his lip slightly causing a groan. His lips trailed up and down my neck, finally picking a spot and bit down a little.

"Ohh…" I said. I wrapped my arms around him and he leaned in, closing the small gap that was between us.

"Come with me…" He whispered into my ear, grabbing my arm and leading me further into the garden. We ran towards the hammock.

"You have a hammock?" I said, giggling.

"Problem?" he said, laughing. I fell on top of it, Jeff falling on top of me. We shifted our bodies so we were more comfortable. Then he started kissing me again. About ten minutes went by before my phone started buzzing.

"Do you have to get it?" he whined.

"It's probably Kurt." I said. Taking it out the phone and Jeff pouted.

_Be back soon! They are missing Jeff and I'm missing you! – K _

"Let's go." I said, showing him the text.

"He said 'soon.'" He moped.

"Come." I said, slowly sitting up. We got up and started walking towards the door.

"JEFF!" I heard a voice behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT! please review though! i will update tomorrow with a much longer chapterrr! <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own the story plot! and i forgot to mention, all of Jeffs siblings; Seth, Liz, Alec and Sam; aunty(mary) and uncle (lary) and the new character, who you'll read about is mine too... as much as i hate him... his unfortunately mine. but thats all i own. NOTHING ELSE :(:(:( **

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

**Jeff**

"JEFF!" we heard someone scream behind me. 'Who the heck could it be?' I wondered. Quinn was probably wondering the same thing.

Then a tall, lead figure came into few. It was a boy, not far from my age with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't wearing Dalton uniform but he had a few bags with him. He was wearing a smirk, and I couldn't quite place it but I've seen him somewhere before. Then it hit me.

"Logan?" I said, in utter shock. He raised his eyebrows and said,

"Missed me?"

"Yup." I said, putting on a face grin. 'Oh great,' I thought, 'Logan's here, one of the biggest jerks ever and won't admit it but a little bit of a homophobe.'

He walked up to me, dropping his bags and giving me a hug. Then he looked at Quinn and said,

"Hey pretty girl, lost?"

"Nope. And is that your best line? It's a little, no, actually, VERY lame." She said, smiling. I laughed. She leaned in closer to me and I stared at Logan's face which was covered in disbelief.

"Want to see everyone?" I asked.

"Let's do it." he said picking up his bags. I quickly got out my phone and sent a message to Blaine.

**Logan's back. Warn the New Directions and Wevid. Here comes trouble. –J **

**Great. Just what we need before spring break. – B **

We started walking down the halls.

"So what school are you from?" he tried again.

"A school. I would tell you but I have a sneaking suspicion that you'd transfer there."

"Could never. Dalton's my home." He laughed.

"Then why'd you leave?" she asked.

"Because I got bored."

"Oh really."

"Seriously dude. He didn't leave, he got suspended." I said to Quinn. She nodded.

"Why?" she asked, not sounding interested.

"Too rebellious." He replied, grinning.

"He kept sneaking out in the middle of the night and was terrible at it. Got caught every time. And it was to only meet Crawford Country day girls, who aren't even worth the hassle." I replied.

"And you would know how?" he said to me.

"Because after you left, we, warblers did a performance for them, unknowing and since then we get at least 10 friend requests a day from them. Everyone, including Blaine who's told them that he does not play for their team." I replied, opening the door and holding my breath. No one at Dalton liked him, but we all tolerated him. We were so happy he was gone, but then he had to come back…

"HEY!" he walked into the room, "'Sup my boys?" he glanced around and saw Brittany, Santana and Rachel, "Or should I say, boys and girls."

"Back off." Puck said, shifting closer to Rachel.

"Exactly." Alec said, putting his arm around Brittany who on cue, giggled.

"Nah, you'd never get with my girl." Seth said, he turned a little red, looking slightly uncomfortable and Santana giggled as he put his arm around her.

"So the little Starlings' can get two hot girls, and you two can't?" Logan said, looking at Wes and David.

"Hello to you too." Wes muttered.

"Wes just broke up with a girl, recently and David's in a relationship." Trent said, winking at them both. They grinned back.

"And you two?" Logan said, looking at Thad and Trent.

"Single and loving it."

"No one loves being single." Logan said.

"You don't what people like and don't like." I said.

"Who are you?" Logan said, ignoring my comment. He looked at Kurt.

"This is Kurt." Blaine said, sliding over to him, "My adorable, adorable boyfriend." He kissed Kurt in front of Logan, knowing that Logan would leave soon. He didn't like being around Blaine when he was single and didn't like it anymore so now.

"Well, I'm off to my room. 45." He announced causally.

"Single room?" I said confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought no one liked to be single." Quinn mimicked. Logan grabbed his bags and left.

"He totally and utterly ignored me." Nick said, puffing his chest out.

"Good. Better like that." I said, sitting down and Quinn sat next to me. Seth came and sat behind Quinn and started braiding her arm. Alec moved away from Brittany so that Santana could snuggle in closer. Wes sighed and put his head back down on Davids legs and David wrapped his arms around him. Instead of playing, we just talked.

"Logan being back is not good." Trent said.

"I know. He's the absolute worst." Blaine said, "I hated rooming with him. He made it seem like me being gay was a disease or something and he had to take extra precautions not to catch it."

"I wish someone would catch him in a net and dump him in the middle of the ocean." Thad said.

"He's not getting back on the council, right Wes?" I asked.

Wes looked up and said, "No. Along with the suspension, he also got banned from re-joining the council. He can still be a warbler, but he won't be able to make any decisions whatsoever."

"Good."

Randomly, Nick said, "I want a slushie." All the new directions people groaned. I looked at Quinn, quizzically.

"Like every morning the football team comes with slushie's to slushie us for being in Glee club. It hurts like heck and ruins not only your outfit, but your make-up…"

"God, I wish I could've slushied them!" Kurt said, "Ruined so many of my clothes."

"Yeah but haven't you noticed? Lately there've been less frequent." Rachel said.

:That's only because Quinn scared them into not throwing slushies at us…" Puck stopped and then blushed.

"It was during the time with Finn and stuff, so he's on the permanent list to always be slushied and your on the sometimes list… but I'll go t Azimio and get it fixed so that you don't get slushied anymore." Quinn said. Rachel beamed at me.

"I'll have a red slushie." I said to Nick.

"BLUE!"

"RED!" people started screaming their orders at Nick.

"Can you get me a burger?" Santana said, licking her lips.

"No. But we can order more pizza." I replied.

"Let's." Quinn said, "I'm hungry."

We ordered more pizza and then I turned to Seth who was busy on his phone, texting. Nick noticed too and said,

"Who ya textin' Seth?"

"No one important."

"Eric?" Quinn asked, leaning back and glancing at the screen. She giggled at something and he nudged her softly.

"Confirming its Eric." Quinn said to the rest of us. I glanced at Alec who smiled, he looked a little sad at something so I caught his eye and nodded to the door. We both got up and headed out. Quinn shot me a glance and I smiled.

When we got outside I said, "You okay?"

"I don't know… feeling a little down lately." Alec and I had a really good relationship. We usually call each other or email. We always talk when I come home for visits. We stay up really late, just talking.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, ever since Seth and Eric have started dating which, its been like a week, people have started to snicker and stuff. I always stick up for Seth and my friends know better than the cross me but I'm scared that it'll turn into something else, something more and I wont be able to stop it. Like, as much as I wished, I don't hold the power at the school. So I don't really know." He vented.

"Your friends have your back right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

"Don't worry, soon everyone will get used to it. Your school is pretty tame from what I've seen compared to McKinley. Don't worry, just keep sticking up for him like a good brother and it'll be okay. I'm proud of you bro." I said, hugging him.

"You really think it'll smooth over?" he asked.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>K, so basically the point of this chapter was to have some bonding and bring in Logan...ew. so sorry if it was boring and not what you expected at all! don't worry, there will be more fluffy quiff coming! <strong>

**THANK YOU for everyone who's reviewed or put my story up for alerts! :D SOO AWESOME! it's my first fic so i'm pretty proud of myself LOL! So like, THANKS A MILLION! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own anything except the story plot! and logan...**

**ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

**Quinn**

_Three days later_

Spring break was finally here. Everyone in McKinley threw up their papers in the hallway the minute the bell rang.

"SPRING BREAK!" The jocks yelled, carried a nerd who the tied up down the hallway and disappeared outside. I sighed and Rachel came up to me and said,

"So are you staying in Lima from spring break?"

"Yup. Dad's busy working and Mom's working." I said, opening my locker, I knew where this was going so I was going to beat her to the punch, "We could hang out a few times, if you want. You and me."

"Do you want to bring the boys along?" she asked.

"Nah, Jeff's not here and I don't think Puck would like to be taken to a spa." She giggled and I glanced over at Puck, who was winking at Rachel from across the hallway.

"Although, I'm pretty sure he'll go anywhere with you." I murmured happily. Puck and I were friends and I was happy to see him finally get what he wants. I saw Finn walking down the hallway, ignoring Puck totally and grinning at Rachel, hoping. Rachel flipped her hair and turned to me completely.

"That sounds found. Here's my number, call." She said.

**Jeff**

"SPRING BREAK!" Nick yelled into the room. He jumped up onto the bed and started jumping and screaming.

"Hell yeah!" Wes and David shouted.

"Can't wait." I saw Kurt twirling around and Blaine chasing after him. I grinned, those two were so cute.

"Just got back, and break already." Logan said.

"Beauty of suspension." I said, closing the door in his face.

"Nice one dude." Nick high-fived me. Then he phone buzzed and he shyly glanced down.

"Mercedes." I said.

"Yup. We are going to meet for coffee. Bring Jeff because Quinn's coming." He quoted.

"We only have a few hours." I said, glancing down at my packed bag, "But for Quinn…" I grabbed my keys and wallet. We left.

Within a few minutes we were at the coffee shop, I already got Quinn's coffee so we sat down and waited.

"Hey." I felt two arms around my shoulders. I looked up and kissed her.

"Hey." I whispered back. She sat down and took her coffee. Mercedes and Nick went to the counter to get her coffee.

Quinn leaned into my shoulder and said, "What am I going to do for two weeks?"

"What are you going to do? What am I going to do? I only have Nick! You at least have Brittany and Santana." I said.

"True. I'll be distracted for ages but I won't be with you."

"And unfortunately I won't be with you either." I said, resting my head on hers, "I'll call you everyday." I said.

"NO! NO! I don't want to be the needy girlfriend." She said, instantly sitting up.

"No, I want to call you. Unless I'm being the needy boyfriend, in which case I won't."

"No! Call." She said, smiling. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Ahem." Mercedes said. We pulled apart and I said,

"Feel free to join us."

They both sat down, hand in hand.

"Is it official yet?" Quinn said, beaming.

"We haven't had an official date yet." Nick said.

"Well it's coming up. I can't wait to announce it in Glee club! Everyone's going to be so excited!" Quinn clapped her hands together.

"Except Finn. He'll hate that another warbler's dating a new direction." Mercedes said.

"Well, Finn will die alone because he's so easily irritated." Quinn replied.

Just then Logan walked it.

"Great. Logan's here." Nick groaned and looked away.

"Pretty girls, you lost?" Logan said, as he walked up.

"You already tried that one remember? And you failed." Quinn said, turning away from him.

"I don't remember failures, only successes."

"That's because your success list is A LOT shorter than your failure list." I replied.

"Oh ha. Ha." He said, "Charming."

Quinn and Mercedes rolled their eyes and got up to get sugar.

"Ruin everything will you?" Nick said, taking a sip.

"For you two. YES." He said, smirking. Quinn and Mercedes came back saying that they had to run. We got up and hugged them both. Quinn artfully dropped a napkin in my pocket and winked. I kissed her since it would be the last time for two weeks. When Logan stood up, both girls turned away and left.

"HA!" Nick said. We grabbed our coffee's and headed out as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting stuff is going to happen! i think... well... enjoy the chapter :D<strong>

**REVIEWSSS i love them alllll! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **


	21. Chapter 21

**HERES THE CHAPTER! I don't own anything except the story plot! If i did, i would like die of happiness! **

**ENJOYYYYYY! :D:D:D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

**Jeff**

When we got back to the dorm, I unraveled the napkin and saw that Quinn and Mercedes put their iChat and Skype names on it. Under Quinn's was a little heart.

**Adorable heart** **– J**

**You're taking your computer right? – Q**

**OF COURSE!** **– J**

**We can iChat or Skype if you can't call. – Q**

**Totally! Every night. – J**

**YAY! I'm going to miss you. – Q**

**I know! I'm going to miss you too! - J**

**You should sleep; you have an early start tomorrow. – Q**

**I know, but with you not in my arms, it'll be hard. – J**

**Aww, sweetie, I know! Two weeks with out your arms around mine. – Q **

**At least we'll talk. Night sweetie! Love you. – J **

**Love you too! – Q **

I tossed the phone onto the nightstand and put the napkin into the back with my computer. Nick grinned and the opened the door.

"Well, well, well," Wes and David said, sauntering in, "Excited for Florida?" David said.

"Yes but that's not why you're here." I said.

"Truth or dare?" Trent said, rounding the corner and raising his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Thad said, running in. He jumped up and sat down on the ground. He pulled out his phone and called a pizza.

"Why don't we just chill?" said Nick, glancing at his phone and smiling.

"Fine…" Wes said, grabbing a pillow and sitting on the ground. David nodded and sat down and leaned into Wes. Nick smiled.

"And you said that you were just experimenting."

"WE ARE!" Wes said.

"… Of course." Thad replied.

We got the pizza from the front and got some pop from the kitchen. We settled down in the choir room and we chatted. We didn't get to do it often but it was nice. We were like brothers, since we basically live with each other.

"So. When are you and Mercedes going on your date?" Kurt asked.

"After spring break. I'm going to set up something special. She's awesome, I really like her." Nick said.

"She is. She's very sassy and awesome. She has a lot of power and its pretty cool." Kurt said.

"I'm excited." He said.

"We can totally help you with the date!" Blaine said, sitting up straight.

"Yeah bro. You guys help Quinn and me, and Santana and Brittany." I said.

"Well…" Nick said seriously, and then he grinned, "Okay!"

"New he'd crack." I said, patting his shoulder.

"There's on more thing we have to take care of…" Kurt said, grinning.

**Quinn**

When I got home, I fell onto my bed. I sighed.

_Two weeks. _I thought. _I have two weeks in which to do nothing in. _Then my phone went off.

**I want to go shopping tomorrow. – S **

**So, let's go shopping. Brittany coming? – Q **

**YEP! Should we invite Rachel too? – B **

Since we were all very close and didn't need private conversations, Santana, Brittany and I had a group conversation.

**Why would we invite hobbit? – S **

**Because she's with Puck. Maybe she'd like to join us! – B **

**We cold invite her… but she's not IN – S**

**Of course not. She'll just come for mani's and pedi's and shopping. Tomorrow. Girls day. – Q **

**Girls and hobbit day. – S **

**HAHA. – Q **

**S! Play nice. – B **

**As long as your there, I will ;) – S **

**OKAY! At this point you can call each other… I don't think I want to read what's coming next. – Q **

I laughed and tossed my phone onto my chair and went to take a shower. I let the warm water run down my skin and it burned. I liked it like that. When I got out, I walked across the carpeted floor and into my giant closet. I pulled out an old big t-shirt and a pair of shorts and slipped them on. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed the closest book and started playing with the necklace Jeff gave me. Then my phone went off again. I picked it up and said,

"Hello?"

"QUINN! Puck just asked me out on a date and I need some clothes and shoes and makeup and like seriously! HELP!" Rachel said.

"Okay, okay! CALM! Oh gosh, I know its exciting. Santana, Brittany and I are going shopping tomorrow, I can pick you up at 8am. We're also going for mani-pedi's."

"Oh no! I don't want to crash your girls day. We can go on Sunday or something." She replied.

"I'm not giving you a choice. Its an order." I said, smiling. I heard her giggle.

"I'll pick you up. Be ready." I said, "Bye." I hung up.

Again I fell back onto my bed, sighing. One day, check. Now I have to get through the rest of spring break with out Jeff and with my parents. I love them and all, but after my pregnancy and the 'fake' divorce and going back and forth, it's become a lot of drama to handle. Again, my phone went off.

**Darling, can you handle dinner? Both your father and I are working late. – Mom.**

I rolled my eyes and replied, **I'm not five. I can call a pizza. – Quinn **

Then I called up Santana, knowing that Brittany was with her.

"I'm home alone. Want to come over and chill? Bring Brittany!" I said.

"Of course! We'll be right over. Pizza and pop?" she asked.

"Always!" I said, hanging up.

I walked downstairs and I heard the doorbell ring.

"No way you could get here so fast S!" I said, as I opened the door. Instead, Jeff stood there, with a bouquet of red roses.

"Expecting company?" he smiled. I turned red and glanced at what I was wearing, "You look beautiful." I blushed deeper and he stepped inside.

"And you look very handsome in uniform still. Isn't it 9?" I grinned, hugging him.

"Yeah, well. Didn't really think I needed to change…"

"Hmh… It's handsome."

He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled him in closer and didn't let go as I pulled him towards the couch. We fell onto it, first him and then me on top. I prayed that Santana and Brittany would take awhile. I trailed my lips up and down his neck and bit. He groaned. I brought myself back to his lips and kissed him again. We rolled over and his hands wandered up and down my body, tracing lightly every curve and straight line. I intertwined my legs with his. He started short kisses, kissing then pulling away and kissing a different spot. I moaned and then I heard the door bell.

"Let." Kiss. "Them." Kiss. "Wait." Kiss. "They can occupy themselves." Kiss.

I pulled away for a second and looked at him. He grinned an adorable grin and I melted. I fell back down on his chest and I slid my hands under his shirt, tracing over his abs. He moaned. The ringing stopped and about five or so minutes later, they started banging on the door. I heard a muffled scream and then,

"PIZZA! WE ARE THE PIZZA!"

"Go." He whispered into my ear, he winked, "I'll head out the backdoor. I just wanted to come for a visit before I leave." He said, standing up. Before he left, I pulled him into one last kiss and hug.

"I love you. I miss you." I murmured.

"I love you too. I'll miss you like hell baby." He murmured as he pressed his cheek to my head and we stayed like that for a moment. We broke apart and when I opened the door, there stood Santana and Brittany with the pizza.

"Feel free to come in." I said, opening the door wider. The waltzed in and I went to the kitchen to grab some plates. I saw the door a little ajar and went to go close it. When I did, I felt hand grab me and pull me in the dark yard.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOO dun dun dunn! what's gonna happen? IDK got to keep reading! :P lol feel free to ignore my weirdness and head over to the review button! <strong>

**REVEIW REVIEW REIVEWWWW! i love reviews like how Quinn loves Jeff ;) **

**:D:D:D:D:D 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**I only own the story plot! (and Seth, Alec and Lindsay) NOTHING MORE! **

**ENJOYYYYYY! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

**Quinn**

The hand grabbed me and pulled me outside.

"Hey—" I started to say, but then a hand closed over my mouth.

"Shh!" the voice said. It sounded familiar, kind of like Jeff's but it wasn't him. We walked down to the back driveway. The person finally lifted their hand and turned me around. I looked at him and recognized him almost instantly.

"ALEC?"

"Shh!" he said, as he was leading me towards a truck. He opened the door and nodded for me to look in.

I looked inside the truck and I saw Seth, curled up in a ball clutching his iPod and slightly shaking.

"Seth?" I whispered, concerned. I reached out and lightly touched him. He quivered then looked up. Instant relief washed over his face. I gave him my hand and he got out. I looked closer and saw a bruise on his cheek and a bruise under his eye.

"What happened?" I said, in shock and looked at Alec's face. He had a bruise on half on his face and scratches on his neck. I looked at both of them, concerned.

"Come on. Let's go into the house." I said, trying to lead them into the house. But Alec didn't walk and said,

"Santana and Brittany are in there. We don't want anyone to know, Quinn. Please." I turned and faced them.

"Santana and Brittany won't tell anyone. And you are telling Jeff." I said.

"No." Alec said, "No. He can't know. It'll ruin his spring break. It's his time off and I don't want him to stress out."

"Tell him once he comes home from spring break, or I'll tell him. When he gets back, you have two days to do the deed."

"Fine." Alec said, then he grinned, "You drive a hard bargain." I smiled and started towards the house. Seth leaned into Alec and started walking.

"Is your leg hurt too?" I asked.

"No. He likes to walk close to me when he's scared." He said, wrapping his arm around his brother. He lightly kissed the top of his head and continued to walk. I lead them through the back door.

"Q? What took so long?" Santana bounced into the room, then she stopped when she saw Alec and Seth, "What the hell happened?" she suddenly got serious, "Who did this?" she said, snarling.

"Baby what you snarling at?" Brittany said, as she entered the room. She stopped and saw Alec and Seth. Her eyes went huge and she ran to Seth. Santana walked to freezer and pulled out some ice. She handed Brittany and me one too. I placed it on top of Alec's bruise and Brittany did the same for Seth. We lead them to the living room where Brittany and Santana had laid out the pizza and drinks. We all sat down on the couch and I said,

"What's the story?" I looked at Seth and then back at Alec.

"Well, Eric and I were walking down the hallway hand-in-hand. We always do it, most of the school ignores it because they honestly don't care. Except for this one guy who came up and literally ripped us apart. Alec saw and got mad, so he walked him and yelled at him… then he started to fight with each other. I tried breaking it apart… but…"

"I pushed him out of the way." Alec said, "He was going to get hurt and he did. I pushed him up against the locker and punched him a couple times. It's pretty even."

"Oh my god." Santana said, mouth wide open.

"This is so not okay. You have to do something about this. This is kind of what happened to Kurt and he had to transfer. You don't want to end up like that." I said.

"THIS IS SO NOT COOL!" Brittany said eyes filled with tears. She shot up out of the couch and said, "We have to go yell at him. NOW."

"Brit, it's late. We can't right now. After spring break maybe." Alec said.

"Aren't you going to Florida? Spring break trip?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"No. We are staying here because Seth missed some school and has work to finish up on. We said bye already because after this happened I said that there was a major party and we are staying at Brian's." Alec said.

"What happened to Eric? Is he okay too?" Santana asked.

"He bolted as soon as it started." Alec said, looking kind of mad. Seth glanced at him.

"Tell your Aunt and Uncle that you're staying with me. We can pick up your homework tomorrow after a trip to the mall." I said.

"We're sixteen. We can take care of ourselves." Seth said.

"Clearly." Santana said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay…" Seth replied. He took out his phone and glanced at me. I blasted some music and Santana and Brittany and Alec started talking in various voices.

"HEY AUNTY!" Seth yelled, "YEAH, WE ARE AT THE PARTY. IT'S FUN! YEAH! UM, WE CAN'T STAY AT BRIANS SO I CALLED QUINN… YEAH SHE SAID WE COULD STAY WITH HER. SHE OFFERED TO LET US STAY FOR THE WHOLE SPRING BREAK…. YEAH. OKAY! LOVE YOU!" he hung up and we turned off the music.

"Nice." Alec high-fived Santana. We sat back down on the couch and we ate pizza.

"So we are going to the mall tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Rachel and Puck are going on an official date and we want to get Mani's and Pedi's so…" I said.

"We can chill in Starbucks or Borders for the hour or so that you get your nails done." Alec said, removing the ice pack from his eye.

"Promise no fights!" Brittany said, sticking out her pinky finger. They both smiled and locked pinkies with her.

"I have a ton of make up in my bag and Quinn has some upstairs so before we leave we should cover the bruises. You can't walk around like this." Santana said, looking closer at both of their bruises.

"The swellings gone down a lot." I commented, picking up the now warm ice packs. I put them back in the freezer for later use. I grabbed some Tylenol and two glasses of water for both boys.

"Here." I said, handing them the stuff, "Take this and if there is any pain at night, you won't feel like. Through, tomorrow morning you'll be sore."

"Thanks Quinn. For everything." Seth said, looking at me.

"Anytime kiddo." I giggled and ruffled his hair. He grinned and quickly put it back into place.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

After I left Quinn's house, I went to Dalton to pick up my few bags and Nick. He was waiting at the front of the school with all the bags. He got into the car and said,

"READY?"

"Really, do you have to be this loud?" I asked, I smiled at him. Nick was an interesting person who got random bouts of energy at anytime. He's always happy and excited but sometimes it gets taken to a whole new level.

"There's a reason why we are the three-six mafia and not just the three mafia." He replied.

"Because three-six sounds more intimidating then three." I replied as I started to drive.

"Yes. But…" he said, having no argument. He huffed and then said, "I can't wait to get to Florida. Two weeks chilling and doing nothing. My type of life."

"Alec and Seth aren't coming." I said. Nick and my families were basically one family because we were all so close. Nick considered all my siblings his siblings too and my siblings considered Nick their second oldest brother. Nick had an older sister but she didn't usually come on family vacations because she has a family of her own. We are still pretty close with her too. It's quite funny how close our family is. Even the parents treat each other like family.

"Aww that sucks. They would've had so much fun. We could be playing pranks on Liz and Lindsay." He replied, with a tone of sadness.

"Lindsay's coming? I thought she'd be on vacation with her husband." I replied.

"Nah, their fighting or something. Only a matter of time before they realized that they were total opposites." He replied.

"But they were so in love." I replied.

"Love only goes so far dude. Everyone told her. But I'd say congrats on lasting two years. It's a lot longer than we all thought."

"I hope they work through it. They were cute together."

"They are both very stubborn people, which is probably the only thing they have in common." Nick replied slyly.

"True, true."

We arrived at the house and dumped our stuff in the living room. Aunty had set out a clean pair of PJs for both of us. We took them upstairs to the loft and we changed then set the alarm for 4 o'clock. We always drove half way and then took a plane to Florida. This meant waking up early. I quickly sent on last text to Quinn, since I wouldn't be able to text her in Florida. We had a house phone and Aunty and Nick's mom, Margret didn't like us taking our phones.

**Hey Q! One thing, we have a house phone in Florida since I can't take my cell phone so if you see unknown number its probably me. Love you! Sweet dreams. – J **

**J! We should try and iChat/Skype then. At night or whenever, I have it on my phone so basically I can do it at anytime. Sweet dreams sweetie! Don't be too tired in the morning! Love you, - Q **

And then we both crashed.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHH Quinn's safe YAY! Or is she? DUN DUN DUN DUN... yeah well. I hope you enjoyed it! :D please keep reading, i have more ideas on the way... hopefully i can get them down onto the computer so you can read them! <strong>

**THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWSSS! **

**PLEASEEE REVIEWSSS :D I love reviews like how Alec loves Seth! *PS. i love writing about Jeff's siblings! i may just take out a story about them... teeheeheee! ANYWAYS! REVIEWWWWWWWSSS 333 - hearts!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT AND SETH AND ERIC! NOTHING ELSE ! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

**Jeff**

The next morning at 4 o'clock we got up. Liz and Lindesay refused to do anything after they got dressed. Both of them weren't morning people, or EARLY morning people. So by doing nothing, they both promptly fell asleep. Nick and I rolled our eyes as we loaded the last of THEIR luggage. Once we finished loading the car, we both picked them up and carried them into the car. We propped them up on the seat and put their seatbelts around them. We squeezed into the middle and let them both lean on our shoulders for support. So enough, we fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't sleep at night. Even though I was snuggled between Santana and Brittany. We used to do this when we were young and continued to. It was always nice having your two best friends beside you. I got up to get some water, thinking I was just thirsty, that's why I couldn't sleep. I carefully glanced at the ground where Alec and Seth were. They had pushed their mattresses together and Alec had protectively wrapped his arms around his brother, who looked a lot frailer and was snuggled into his chest. Alec was sleeping with a determined expression on his face. I tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. When I closed it, I saw Brittany standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hey." I whispered. She smiled and said,

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope."

"Neither can I. I'm really worried about Seth."

"I know. I just hope it stops before something bad happens."

"I like how Alec's so protective of him." Brittany commented, "I saw them sleeping and even when he was telling the story."

"I know, the whole family's very protective of one another. Jeff has a younger sister who's one year older then Alec and Seth and two years old then their youngest brother, Sam. No matter what age, they are very protective of her. Its really sweet." I said. I glanced outside and noticed neither of my parents cars were there. Brittany looked out too and shrugged,

"Where are they?"

"Mom said that they were working late, but its…" I checked the time, "4am. Weird."

Brittany yawned. "Let's go back." I said. She nodded and we walked back to the room. Santana sat up when we approached and said,

"I was left cold!" We both smiled and then I crawled into bed, Brittany crawled after me. We snuggled together and Santana and Brittany fell asleep immediately. I listened to them snoring softly while I drifted in and out of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

When I woke up, we were still the car, just pulling up into the airport. I nudged Nick and he jumped up, startled.

"Calm down dude. We are at the airport." I said, lightly tapping Liz who was fast asleep. I told her the same thing when she woke up. Both she and Lindsay grabbed their bags and started to reapply make-up and fix their hair.

"Why do you have to do all that? Who's there to impress?" Nick asked, not knowing that he would be shot several death glares. Lindsay rolled her eyes and said,

"We don't do this to _impress_ people. We do it so that we look absolutely _gorgeous_ and people simply can't look away."

"Or it's just a self-esteem thing." Aunty said from the front. Liz nudged her and I put my arm around her and cooed,

"Aww. You always look beautiful to me."

"That's because I'm your sister. I could be wearing sweatpants and have my hair un-brushed and I'd still look pretty to you."

"Well I wouldn't go that far…" I muttered. Nick laughed and nudged me.

"Aren't _I_ going to get _any compliments?_" Lindsay nudged Nick and said.

"Not from me. I got retired from giving you 'compliments' the minute you got married. Sorry sis, should've brought the hubby." He replied, grinning. Lindsay smacked his shoulder.

"OW!"

"You asked for it."

"I think I would remember if I asked to be hit!"

"Well, then, reconsider what you say before you say it." she growled.

"Haters gonna hate." Nick replied, putting his hand up. She rolled her eyes and said to Liz,

"I don't know how you live with THREE younger brothers. I can barely deal with ONE."

"Well, the twins are pretty awesome, Seth loves to pick out my clothes and talk about boys so its basically like having a sister. Alec doesn't annoy me and neither does Sam."

"That's right!" Sam squeaked from the back. He popped his head over and said, "Don't doubt my awesomeness."

"Really dude?" I said, raising my eyebrow and ruffled his hair.

"HEY! No touching the hair."

"Dude rule number 1. We don't care about our hair." Nick said, smiling.

"OH SHUT UP!" I said, "You arrange your hair, 'perfectly' every morning." Nick glared at me and then said,

"DUDE RULE NUMBER 1 – REVISED. NEVER admit that you care about your hair."

"Have you seen BLAINE?" I said.

"Oh my god. YES. All that hair gel. OH MY. Didn't Kurt take his back-up bottle and replace it with hair spray?" he replied.

"Yeah. That was funny."

"What did Blaine do?" Liz asked.

"What could he do? He's hopelessly in love with Kurt. He got mad for like twenty-seconds and that's it."

"It's adorable though." I replied.

"Any love in your life?" Lindsay asked Nick.

"Well since you hit me, you get no details." He replied. Lindsay looked at me and I said,

"There may or may not be a pretty girl in Nicks life. I am not at any liberty to say." I acted very formal, Nick high fived me.

"What about you, Jeff?" she asked, unsatisfied with the answer she got. I glanced at Liz and mentally told her not to say anything as Nick replied.

"There may or may not be stunning girl in Jeff's life and they may or may not be in love. I've said too much! I cannot say more." He said it very dramatically. Aunty turned around and laughed.

"So you've both found someone? DETAILS!" Lindsay said, finally figuring it out.

"You get none." Nick said.

"Sorry, can't say." I replied, zipping my lips.

"USELESS!" Lindsay threw her hands up in the air as we got out of the car.

"NO. You two are useless. Especially this morning, we carried your luggage and both of you into the car." I replied.

"Urgh. So you won't roll mine in?" Liz said, looking hopefully.

"Well.. since you said it so sweetly… NO."

They both rolled their eyes and grabbed their bags and started rolling them towards the car.

"Jeff! Nick! Grab a cart for your luggage and push it." Nick's dad said.

"Yes sir!" we saluted and then grabbed the carts. Sam rolled our bags to it. I nodded to him and he put his bags on it too. Sam doesn't really talk that much, but he's an amazing songwriter/writer.

"Got any good songs up your sleeve?" Nick asked. Sam smiled and said,

"Not really. Just playing around with some chords but nothing great, yet."

"You should totally promote your self. You could be famous like Justin Bieber or someone." He replied, "That's be awesome. Then in warbler practice we could be like, 'Let's do the song by Sam Sterling.' And then Jeff would be like, 'MY BROTHER!'" Sam grinned,

"That'll be pretty good."

"Do you still have your one acoustic guitar?"

"Nope. I have two acoustic guitars and one electric guitar." He replied.

"He always plugs it into the amp and it gets blasted all over the house." Liz said, coming up to us. We stood in line to get our boarding passes.

"Well, you always complain that I'm not practicing. Now you can hear me practice." He replied.

"NICE!" I high fived him. We got the boarding passes and we went towards security and the plane.

As I looked out the window I wondered what Quinn was up too…

* * *

><p><strong>OOO we gots some bonding happening! K, so tell me if you want me to write about spring break or if i should just skip it! :) cause since their apart and stuff! either way, im leaving it up too you! i could also write and publish the chapters and if u wanna skip it cuz i dont think any key things r gonna happen in spring break then u can, and if u wanna read it u can... so REVIEW and TELL ME what you want! :D <strong>

**REVIEW! TELL! REVIEW! TELL! REVIEW! TELL! and i wanna saw thanks to everyone who's stuck by my story and reviewed or read it! U GUYS ARE AWESOME! KISSSES 33 hearts! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Itshadil! Thanks so much for your IDEA! It's pretty epic I would totally love to do it, but I don't really have any ideas for their spring break! I hope you like this instead!**

**Ps. I would have sent a personal message but it wouldn't let me…**

**ANYWAYS: I OWN NOTHING :( EXCEPT FOR LINDSAY AND LIZ AND SAM AND THE AUNT, UNCLE AND PARENTS OF NICK! **

**BTWWWWW: reminder, you don't have to read this chapter :) totally optional because nothing big happens i just thought its cute so! :D enjoyyy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

**Jeff**

_A few days later_

At night, we all sat at a big oak table, eating homemade pasta and meatballs. We were all laughing and joking around when suddenly Lindsay said,

"So, I want to here about the _girls _in Jeff and Nicks' life."

"OH, so there's a girl in Nicks life too? Well, I defiantly want to here about this." Aunty said.

"Um, yeah. I guess so. We're friends, that's it." Nick stuttered. Aunty looked at me a shrugged.

"What ever he says goes." I said.

"Spill." Liz said, glaring at me. I looked at Nick who looked at the table, knowing he was defeated.

"They're going on a big date after spring break. I think Kurt and everyone is organizing it. I'm cooking." I replied.

"Who's the girl?"

"Mercedes. One of Quinn's friends." I heard an iChat go off upstairs. I nudged Nick and he bolted up.

"BRING THE COMPUTER DOWN IF IT'S THE GIRL!" Nicks dad said. Nick returned with the computer. On the screen was Mercedes and Quinn.

"Hey." Quinn said to me smiling.

"Hey beauty, how's Lima?" I asked.

"Hmh… not too bad. I have plenty of company." She replied, moving away a little bit and revealing Alec and Seth. They waved to the camera and then backed up so that Santana and Brittany could come into the shot.

"HI! Ohmygosh their eating dinner! We are disturbing them!" Brittany ducked out of view and tugged at Santana. Santana smiled and winked at me, before ducking out of view too.

"Should we go?" Mercedes asked.

"Nah, they wanted to meet you anyways, since we are going on our date after spring break." Nick replied, smiling at Mercedes. She giggled and said,

"Yo. What's up? I'm Mercedes."

"Hi! I'm Lindsay, Nick's older sister." Then Lindsay went around and introduced everyone at the table.

"We are looking forward to meet you in, person." Nicks mom said, clapping her hands together, "After the first date! You should totally come over!"

I turned to Nick and saw him blush, "Yeah, definitely." He replied, happily.

"We should go." Quinn said. She blew me a kiss and I winked at her. We closed the laptop. We turned to our parents and they all smiled. Nick nudged me and we bolted up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, kinda boring... im working on the next chapter right now and if feel like it i'll post it :) yayy<strong>

**review anyways please:) review review review! i literally live off of those things, if i get one during school im usually grinning like an idiot and the teachers think im stupid :) its fun!  
>REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW! :D <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**HERES A BETTER AND LONGER CHAPTER! **

**I own nothing except for Logan (bleh) **

**ENJOYYYY! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

**Quinn**

On the last day of spring break, I drove to the airport with Seth and Alec. The bruises on their faces had healed a lot but there were still some marks, so I gave them some foundation and taught them out how apply it. The promised by tomorrow they'd tell Jeff and I was holding them to their word. I told them, that I would tell him if they didn't. I didn't like keeping this from Jeff because he was so protective of his younger siblings. We got out of the car and went to the terminal. We waited for over an hour and I started playing with the pick that was around the chain.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon. It wasn't delayed or anything…" Said Alec, who was glancing at the terminal doors every four seconds.

Suddenly, I saw Jeff's blond head bobbing through the crowd.

"JEFF!" I said. He glanced at me and grinned. He came running over to me and picked me up. He twirled me around. He put me down and then we kissed. I went slightly limb in his arms and he held me close.

"Hey baby." He murmured.

"How was your trip?" I asked.

"Hmh, doesn't matter. The whole flight I couldn't wait to get back into your arms and kiss those lips." He said, leaning in again and kissing me.

"You two need to get a room." Sam joked as he nudged Jeff. We separated and then we started walking, hand in hand. I grabbed one of his bags and put it around my shoulder.

We walked out and then Mary asked Jeff, "Are you going to Quinn's or Dalton?"

Jeff glanced at me and I smiled, "Dalton, I think. Or I'm not sure." I put the bag into my car and he followed.

"Where are you heading?" he asked Nick.

"Home and then Dalton." He nodded.

"I'll drive you home and then to Dalton." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

When we got to my house, I grabbed the two suitcases that I had already packed and put them into her car. Then we grabbed some coffee at the Dalton coffee shop. When we got to the dorm room, she pushed me towards the bed and fell on top of me. We started to kiss and she was clutching my hair. We kept rolling over and over, carefully not falling on the floor. Within 10 minutes, we heard a knock on the door. We both sat up, hair gone crazy.

"Come in." I said, as I placed Quinn delicately on my lap. She put her arms around me and we leaned back.

Alec and Seth came into the room timidly, both holding water bottles. I felt Quinn stiffen as she looked at them.

"What's up guys?" I said, felling like something was wrong. Both twins glanced at Quinn, who nodded. They opened the bottles and then they threw it at their faces. Something came running down their faces and I saw red marks around their eyes and on Alec's cheek. They were somewhat heeled but still had a ways to go.

"What the heck happen?" I said, running up to them, I hugged them.

"The bully shoved me and then Alec got in between us and there was punching and I tried to break them apart so I got hit too." Seth said, between sobs.

"When?" I asked.

"Before spring break, the day before you left."

"And you didn't tell me?" I said, raising my voice loudly.

"We didn't want to ruin your spring break." Alec said softly.

I turned around and saw Quinn had laid down on the pillow, looking at both of them.

"Did you know?" I said slowly. She looked at me and didn't say anything "Did you?" I raised my voice slightly. She nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to ruin spring break… I told them to tell you when you got back." Quinn said softly.

"That's no even a good excuse. I thought we were close." I said to both of them and Quinn.

"I know. Jeff we are sorry. But like," Quinn tried to say.

"Jeff, we told her not tell anyone. We didn't want anyone to now. Quinn made us tell you right after you came back. It's not her fault." Seth said.

"Still. You both shouldn't have kept this from me." I replied. I looked at Alec and for the first time, he was looking upset, sad and tense. I didn't want to be mad at them but…

"I know. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Quinn said, getting up and walking towards me.

"We're sorry too." Alec and Seth said.

"Next time, just tell me." I said, bringing them both into a hug. I felt Alec relax.

Quinn helped Alex and Seth reapply their foundation and I promised not to tell Aunty or Uncle or Sam or Liz. Shortly after Alex and Seth left and Quinn stood by the door, just looking at me.

"Yes?" I said grinning.

"Nothing." She said, but she didn't stop looking. I walked up to her and embraced her. I swung her around and then again there was a knock.

"I'm here!" Nick said, as he swung open the door. Wes and David were behind him, holding the bags.

"How'd you get them to do that?" I asked.

"How'd you get the head cheerleader to be your girlfriend?" David shot back.

"He got me because his adorable!" Quinn said smiling.

"Have you seen his collection of Ray Ban sunglasses?" Wes said, opening one draw. There lay fifteen pairs of sunglasses, all different bright colours. Quinn walked over and picked up a pair of yellow sunglasses. She put them on and I said,

"They look good on you." She giggled and then Nick walked over and said,

"The red ones are mine."

"No their not. You wear them but their mine. I bought them with my own money. HA." I said to him. He picked them up and started running. I grabbed Wes's gavel from his pocket and started chasing after him.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" I screamed down the hallway.

"COME AT ME BRO!" Nick yelled, he stopped and turned around with his arms out and chest puffed, "COME AT ME BRO!" he repeated.

I started running down and I passed Thad and Trent, "RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!" they chanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

When Jeff went running around Nick, I sat down on Jeff's bed. Wes and David crashed on the floor.

"Pizza?" Wes asked.

"Let's!" David and I both said. Wes called.

A few minutes later, Jeff and Nick came back to the room, panting. Jeff dropped the gavel on the ground and Wes scooped it up, holding it carefully.

"We called a pizza." David informed them. Kurt and Blaine popped their heads in and came into the room.

"We are so here." They both sat on the ground. Jeff walked over to me and picked me up and put me on his lap. I lazily hung around him.

"So what's up in Sterling news?" Kurt asked, "How's Eric and Seth doing?"

"Seth and Alec got into a little fight because of this idiot who won't stop picking on Seth and Eric. Eric fled and when he tried to call Seth, Santana, Britbrit and I advised him to play hard-to-get just to show him what he bailed on." I replied.

"No. Freaking. Way." Blaine said, leaning in, "How's it going so far?"

"Last time I checked, Eric was on the doorstep with a bouquet of red roses and an adorable poem. They are back together." I said, smiling at the memory.

"Aww!" Everyone cooed.

"What's up with Wevid?" Jeff asked. Kurt puffed his chest out and said,

"Why no asking about Klaine?"

"Because we all know that Klaine is in love-y dove-y happy land." He replied laughing.

**CODE RED. McKinley. Now.** **-T&M**

"I have to go." I said, looking at my phone.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Mike and Tina just sent me a message saying 'Code red. McKinley. Now."

"I'm coming!" he jumped up.

"No Jeff. I'm going. This is a McKinley emergency and I'm the only one out of all the warblers who can go with Quinn. We'll call you when you arrive."

We ran out the doors of Dalton and jumped into the car. I started driving as fast as I could until I got to McKinley. We ran out of the car, to the front doors, which were locked. I called Tina and she came to the front, opening the doors.

"What's wrong?" She led us to a dumpster which had a lock on it.

"Quinn! Quinn! Is that you?" I heard Artie yell from inside.

"Artie!" Most people don't know it, but Artie and I are really close. We usually study together in the library and we know many different things about each other. I know that he's still not over Brittany and he was the first, before Lauren, to know about Lucy Caboosey.

"It's locked." Tina said, "Artie told us you can pick locks with your nail file so, I thought you'd be perfect."

I took out the nail file and got quick to work while Jeff sent a quick text to Jeff informing him that we were all right. Within minutes, I got him out. He wheeled himself out slowly and then smiled.

"Thanks Quinn."

"I got your back A." I went behind him and started rolling him to the front doors.

"It's Saturday. Why were you here?" I asked.

"Because I needed my geometry book, which is ruined. The jocks saw me and tossed me in."

"How'd you get here?" Kurt asked.

"Tina and Mike drove me. I had coffee with them and then I asked them. They were waiting in the parking lot so they didn't see the jocks and the jocks didn't see them." He replied.

"Well, I'm going to kill them on Monday." I said, determined, "Don't you worry."

We said goodbye and then I drove Kurt back to Dalton. We didn't talk. I was too busy trying to figure out what I'd do with the Artie situation and Kurt didn't bother starting a conversation either, probably day dreaming about Blaine. When we got to the front, Jeff was waiting with Blaine. I walked up with Kurt and said,

"You're dearly beloved has returned safely." I joked with him. He grinned and hugged Kurt.

Jeff pulled me towards him and pressed his nose against mine.

"I heard you had some pretty good rescue skills. You should show me sometime." He smirked and I leaned up to kiss him.

"Maybe I will." I said, winking. He laughed and the hair moved from his eye for a second, then fell over it again.

"I should get you a clip for your bangs." I said, brushing them out of the way, but the fell back in place.

"Why? Don't like my eye patch?"

"I love it. It's adorable, but I'd love to see both your stunning brown eyes."

"Well they are hiding because they are in awe of your amazingly perfect green eyes." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him it to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I fit perfectly in his embrace and I couldn't be happier.

"JEFF." I heard Logan's voice. He walked up to us.

"Miss me?" He smirked.

"Hardly." I felt Jeff stiffen beside me.

"Let's go." Jeff motioned to the door. Logan tried to hug me but I moved away. Jeff raised his eyebrow at him and Logan smirked.

"Wipe the smirk off before you get inside, bro." Jeff kissed my forehead and winked. Then they both disappeared inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHH somethings gonna happen! OOO <strong>

**Anyways! just wanted to say that i have started another story, PUCKLEBERRY! its called Need you now and forever ! please go check out and leave comments there tooo! i think u'll like it.. its has some drama and of course some Puckleberry fluff! SOO enjoyy :) **

**PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS LIKE HOW JEFF LOVES HIS SUNGLASSES! REVIEW! **

**Hearts! Kisses! Hugs! 3333 **


	26. Chapter 26

**ENJOYY! **

**I only own: Alice and Logan and the story plot**

**I don't own: Glee :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

_The next morning_

When I woke up, I had a giant headache and I couldn't remember anything that happened. I woke up next to Alice, one of Logan's trampy friends.

"What the hell?" I screamed. She woke up, looking confused.

"Nothing happened. We just made out a little." She replied, getting out of the bed.

"That's not nothing! That's a lot. Oh my god, what am I going to tell Quinn?" I started pacing up and down my room.

"Don't tell her anything. She doesn't have to know." Alice said, as she walked towards the door. I looked at her and said,

"I have to. I HAVE TO." I said. Then my phoned buzzed.

**We need to talk. Meet in an hour at the coffee shop? Xo. – Q **

I put my phone down and ran to my closet. Nick entered the room wobbly and said,

"How was your night?" he was holding a vodka bottle in his hands. He opened the window and tossed it out. We had a recycling box right outside.

"I have to go talk to Quinn. God, apparently I made out with Alice." I said, pulling on a shirt and pants.

"Oh yeah, I tried to warn you but you were all like, 'No. No. It's cool. We're talking.'"

"I remember nothing from last night." I said, grabbing my keys. He nodded and said,

"Good luck six."

"If I don't come back, you know I've died three. Later!" I said as I left. I got into the car and started driving. When I got to the coffee shop I ordered both of our coffees and I waited. I saw her walk in and her had a different expression on her face, like mad but kind of sad as well. I stood up to hug her but she sat down instead and took her coffee.

"Look Quinn, there's something that I had to tell you." I started.

"No first, I have to tell you something. I think we need a break."

* * *

><p><strong>Nick<strong>

_Last night _

Once Kurt, Blaine and Jeff returned to the room, Logan took out the vodka and said,

"Second last day of spring break. Let's make the most of it." we all grinned and ate up the pizza, then we started shots. Logan invited some of the girls from Country Day that he knew.

I knew Jeff was stressed because he was drinking a lot more then usual. I figured that it had something to do with the family because that's the only thing that could stress him out. He and Alice were talking and laughing and I was chilling on the bed beside Claudia.

"How's life Nick?" she asked, touching my thigh.

"Just got better since you arrived." I replied, laughing. You could literally tell the girls at Country Day anything and get lucky. I leaned in a kissed her.

"Get a room!" I heard someone yell as she leaned back and I was on top her of.

"It's okay. That's what a parties for." I replied.

"Seriously!" I got a napkin thrown at my head. I got up and we went into the hallway to find another room. I saw Jeff in the hallway with Alice. I yelled at him,

"Dude! What's going on?" I jogged up to him and put my had on his back. I missed so I tried again.

"Nothing, we-we're just ta-talking." He stuttered out.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said, trying to lead him back to the party.

"NI-NI-NICK! Let's GO!" Claudia said.

"WE, WE are Ju-ju-just talking." He replied, backing up and escorting Alice into a room. He closed the door behind him and I pounded on it and said,

"What about Quinn?"

"We are just talking!" he screamed back. Then I walked away.

_Present _

After Jeff left, I grabbed my bag and went to the library to do some studying. As I turned the corner I saw Logan, Finn and Alice. I hid behind the corner because they were talking.

"Did the plan work?" Finn asked.

"Definitely. He thinks we made out. He passed out right when got to the room." Alice snickered.

"Perfect. He's totally going to tell Quinn."

"Or maybe Quinn will break up with him first…" Finn said sneakily.

"How?" Logan said, sounding confused.

"I may have taken Jeff's phone and left a voicemail of the party on Quinn's voicemail… especially the part when they leave for their _private_ room." They started laughing.

"Good. Quinn get's what she deserves for how she broke up me and Rachel." Finn said, angrily.

"I always like to stir up some trouble and I hate Jeff."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Always have, always will."

Then they walked away.

'Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Logan is such a crap head. Finn is a b. And Alice should go die in a hole. Actually they all should.' I thought. I needed to call Jeff.

I dialed his number but he didn't pick up. I dialed again, and again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

_Last night _

I was peacefully asleep when my phone went off. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. **Jeff** I clicked **accept**.

"THIS PARTY IS AWESOME!" I heard him yell, "WAHOO!"

I heard some muffled shouts and yells. Then I heard,

"Come on Jeff. Let's find a room." A girl said.

"Yeah! Let's go finish our, _conversation_…"

"JEFF!" I screamed, "JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!" then the phone call ended.

"JEFF!" I threw the phone across the room and threw myself onto the pillows. The feathers flew up.

"Quinn! Keep your voice down." My father said from the other room.

"NO!"

_Present _

"No first, I have to tell you something. I think we need a break." I said, my heart breaking inside. I didn't want to, but I was hurt and upset.

"Quinn." He tried saying something as I pushed the coffee towards him. I got up and started walking away. I heard him run after me and I took my by the arm and said,

"Nothing happened."

"Not according to the phone call and not according to Wes and David. They all said that something did happen."

"Yes, but I'm sorry. Quinn, I'm so sorry. I-I was going to tell you. Quinn, please. Please." He begged but I couldn't. I started walking and then I ran to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

I stared at her with tears in her eyes. There was nothing that I could do to fix this. I messed up and I messed up big. In my whole life, I've never felt this helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i tried doing something different with the present and the past ! i hope you liked it! and i added Nicks part in there but unless you guys request it, i probably won't be doing that again! :) BTW: for those who wanted logan-finn team up! it happened :):( **

**i know, sad sad chapter! :(:( but i decided for some drama! BUT THERE IS MORE TO COME :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS! I love reviews like how Nick loves those red sunglasses! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing except for Logan and the story plot! *and Alec, Seth, Liz, Aunty and Uncle. **

**I don't own glee :( **

**ENJOYYY THE CHAPTERR! ITS REALLLY LONG :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

**Jeff**

When I got back to Dalton, I slowly walked to my room. I passed by Wes and David who were both in the choir room. They looked up, confused at the unhappy expression and slow walking.

"Something happen to Seth?" David asked, Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine and Nick were the only ones who knew of the trouble with Seth. Of course that's the first thing that David would ask.

"No." I replied, stopped. I kept my head down and shuffled my feet. I didn't want to cry in front of them, or anyone.

"Alec? Liz? Sam? Uncle? Aunty?" Wes asked, voice getting higher and higher after each name.

"No." I mumbled.

"Quinn." I heard Kurt say. He walked in behind me and said, "You have a lot of explaining to do. Are you going to tell her?"

"Apparently, she already knows." I said, looking at Wes and David. They said,

"We told her you went into a room with someone and probably passed out."

"Whatever. It's not your fault. Its mine and mine alone. She wants to take a break. I know where this is headed." I said, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Little party boy." Logan said, striding into the room.

"Go away. No body wants you hear."

"So, you look glum." Logan said, turning to me and ignoring Kurt, "Did Quinn find out?"

"What's it to you?" I said, looking at him.

"Nothing. Just means that someone's back on the market." He sing-songed.

"Like she'd ever go for you. She has standards." Kurt shot back.

"Yeah and if Jeff is one of them, I am too."

"LOGAN. You dirty little…" Nick came running into the room. Finn was following close behind and grabbed his shoulder. Nick shoved him off with ease.

"What do you want, Duval?"

"I know you set Jeff up. Got him drunk and sh*t. Got Alice to lie. Go FINN," He turned to Finn, "To call Quinn's phone and record it."

"You did what?" I stood up and I faced him.

"You are a lightweight. So easy to fool, such a fool to make a mistake like that. Now that you're out of the picture, I can be with her."

"You don't even know her. You wouldn't know the first thing to do." I said.

"Watch me make her dreams come true." He said as he tried to leave the choir room.

Blaine entered the room and then Wes and David blocked and locked the doors. There was no way out. I smirked at Nick and he looked at me.

"It's going to be a long night, boys." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

When I got home, I fell onto my bed and started crying.

"Oh honey! What's wrong?" my mother asked, as she ran to my bed, "Can I help?"

"No. Just go away. I want to be ALONE!" I said, pushing her off my bed. Both my parents couldn't help me. They could never help me. She didn't even put up a fight and she left. I heard her outside my room muttering something. In about five minutes, Brittany and Santana came flying into my room and plonked on the bed.

"L, what's wrong?" Santana only called me by Lucy when she was extremely, extremely worried.

"Yeah Lucy." Brittany said. I looked up and her eyes were filled with tears. Brittany hated it when one of us cried and she usually started crying with us. I grabbed her and hugged her while Santana leaned against me and repeated her question.

"L, tell us." I took out my phone and played the message for them. As it went on, I could feel Santana getting more and more mad and Brittany becoming shocked.

"How. Could. Jeff. But. He. Loved. YOU!" she said, eyes wide and she jumped off the bed. Santana quickly composed herself and then said,

"We'll forget him. You know how? Our favourite food, no school and chocolate, oh and vanilla coke. I'll go get some." She said, "Brittany, draw a bath for Quinn." She paused and rephrased her sentence, "Start a bath for Quinn." Santana hugged me then got up and walked to the door. She grabbed her keys and was gone quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana<strong>

'_What the ? Jeff was the perfect most perfect guy ever. He and Quinn were like magic together. They were totally and completely in love. No. This couldn't have been Jeff. It had to be someone else's planning and he happened to fall into this trap. I would pin this on Finn but Finn isn't this clever. Is there someone at Dalton who is as cunning and clever as me? Quinn never mentioned… Um… KURT! He'd know. God, Jeff. What have you done.'_

I got into the car and went down to the local convenient store.

"Can you deliver a case of Coffee Crisps and Vanilla coke to 45 Surway Ave?" I asked the guy sweetly as I passed him some money. I batted my eyelashes and he said,

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Thanks." I smirked as I left. Then I went to the local Chinese restaurant and ordered three plates of noodles, dumplings and fried rice. I gave them the address and texted Brittany.

**I've ordered the food. Keep Quinn busy while I run some errands. Be back soon. Love you. – S **

**LOVE YOU S! BTW, I don't think that Jeff would do that to Quinn. I mean, he wouldn't! Their IN LOVE! – B **

**Exactly what I was thinking. – S **

**Dalton? – B **

**You smart cookie ;) LOVE! – S **

When I got to Dalton, I walked to Jeff's dorm. His room was empty so I found Kurt and Blaine's. Empty. Wes and Davids. Empty.

"Warbler meeting?" I said out loud.

"What?" I heard a voice behind me say. It wasn't a warbler I've seen before or a Dalton student. He had short black hair and a cheeky smile. Or maybe I have seen him? Who knows.

"Where is Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Wes, David and …Jeff." I asked him.

"Choir room. Come on, I'll show you." He said, "I'm Thad by the way."

"Santana."

"Yeah, your one of Kurt's friends. Aren't you dating your best friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, got a problem." He laughed and said,

"No, actually I think that's pretty cool. Must be hard at McKinley though, since Kurt had to transfer."

"Brittany, Quinn and I are the top b*tches at the school. No one messes with us." I said, "Everything's okay now since Brittany and I are out. Kurt could totally transfer back but I think he enjoys it here…"

"Yeah, he does. Especially since he rooms with his boyfriend. Oh, here we go." He said, pointing to the door.

"Thanks. And if you're ever looking for a girlfriend, I know a few girls at McKinley…" I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the offer." He walked away.

The door was locked so I pounded on it.

"It's SANTANA so stop hiding Jeff. Don't worry I wont kill him… yet." I growled. Kurt stuck his head out.

"You're going to have to squeeze through. We are holding a captive. Two actually." I squeezed through the door.

"Hello." A guy I've defiantly never seen before said as he smoothly walked over. I put my hand up and said,

"I have a girlfriend."

"Maybe you'd look a boyfriend."

"No." I moved away from him and I saw Jeff standing there with an angry face on. I'd never seen it before.

"Why the hell did you do that? Quinn told us everything." I said to him. He jerked his head to the side and I saw Finn standing there.

"Whoa. When did Finn grow a brain and come up with that plan?" I said.

"I've always had a brain Santana and you're one to talk. You're girlfriend will probably fail high school. Surprised she even graduated middle school."

"Did you just say that Frankenteen?" I said marching towards him. Nick grabbed me before I could do anything.

"¿Quién usted le piensa es? La mierda que habla tiene gusto de eso. Usted sabe a lo que usted puede ir al infierno y NUNCA a la vuelta porque franco usted es una pérdida de espacio…" I started screaming in Spanish. I saw Kurt walking over to him, looking angrier.

"Finn Hudson. I cannot believe you. You break up Jeff and Quinn then you INSULT BRITTANY? You don't deserve any happiness in your life." He said, then he punched Finn in the face. Nick let go of me in shock and I ran to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him.

"Blaine taught me out to throw a punch just incase I ever needed to defend myself." He said, walking away from Finn who was lying on the ground.

"Nice punch, lady."

"I'll come to you too." He said starting at him. I put my hand in front of Kurt and walked up to the guy and slapped him. He went tumbling into the door and Wes and David pushed him back up.

"So who came up with this plan to break up Quinn and Jeff? AND WHY?" I said. All the boys had backed up into a circle around me. I glared at each and every one of them. The boy I slapped got up and stood in front of me.

"I'd punch you if you weren't ridiculously hot."

"Back away from her, Logan." Nick said in a threatening tone. I shot him a 'thank you' glance. Finn got up and said,

"Why are you here Santana?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious? To get Quinn and Jeff back together after your little stunt." I replied. I grabbed Jeff by the tie and dragged him to the doors where Wes and David parted so that we could get out. He led me down the hallway and then we stopped at the end where no one could hear us.

"Look, we were talking and I was drunk. I passed out. Nothing happened. I am so sorry. I apologized to Quinn and I, I." All the words came stumbling out of his mouth and he carried on rambling.

"Santana. I totally, know I don't deserve it but will you help me get her back?" he looked hopeful and I said,

"Tell me one thing," I paused, I slipped my phone out of my pocket and called Quinn, I muted it so that she could hear but we couldn't hear her.

"What?" he replied.

"Actually, prove to me that you'll never ever do what you did again."

"Prove? Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

I picked up when Santana called me.

"Hello? Hello?" I got no response except I heard Jeff's voice.

"What?" he sounded desperate.

"Actually, prove to me that you'll never ever do what you did again." her voice was loud and clear and I could tell by her phrasing that she was coming up with things on the spot, nothing had been rehearsed.

"Prove? Okay. This torture from being away from Quinn, is like someone stabbing my heart. I know its really cheesy and stuff but its true. Ever moment that I'm with her, I catch my breath and I always think, 'How did I get so lucky?' When I kiss her, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud and there's nothing that can touch me. I can't keep my hands off her waist and I just can't stop thinking about her. She's the toughest, most bravest girl I've ever met. She is fearless and it's addicting. When I first met her, I couldn't get her out of my head. When we had our first date… that beautiful black backless dress and those stunning red heels. The silver makeup, black purse and silver jewelry. I remember it like it was yesterday. Whenever I'm around her I feel like nothing could bring me down. When she helped Seth and Alec, oh my god, I didn't think I could love her even more then I did. She doesn't really even know my family yet she was so willing to help. Even though I was mad, I couldn't help but think if any of the other girls I knew would do something like that. Also She's so involved with her baby its adorable. Santana, I can't bare it. I'll wear a locator bracelet or call every time I move a foot. I swear I just need her back."

The phone dropped from my hands and Brittany came over to me.

"Q?" She wiped away the tears I didn't know were there until that moment.

"I need to get to Dalton." I said, grabbing my keys.

"I'm driving." Brittany smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany<strong>

Some people say I'm not smart. It's true, I'm not. But I usually pick up on things, like when Santana has a plan. Sometimes, I can even figure it out myself. This time, I did. I knew when Santana said she was getting the food and everything she was really going to Dalton. I knew she'd be able to fix it so I didn't insist on going with her.

Quinn was so upset. I wanted to tell her that this didn't seem like Jeff and that he'd never do this and it had to be someone else but she wasn't in the mood. So I comforted Quinn until Santana had fixed the problem.

When Quinn's phone suddenly went off, I peeked at the called ID. **Santana. **

_'YAY!' _I thought to myself, _'She's fixed the problem.' _

Then when Quinn started crying, I knew what she was doing. She was making Jeff talk about Quinn. Santana was clever, Jeff didn't know that his words would be heard by anyone other then Santana and Quinn knew that Santana had 'randomly' called her. Neither of them knew that either of them were listening. It was genius!

When Quinn dropped the phone, I walked over and wiped the tears.

"I need to go to Dalton." She said, determined. I knew S's plan had worked!

"I'm driving!" I probably had the worlds biggest smile on my face. The third cutest couple (After Santana and I and Kurt and Blaine) were getting back together!

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

We got in the car and sped down the highway until we reached Dalton. I ran out of the car and Brittany followed close behind me. When I got to a hallway, I looked and I saw Jeff and Santana standing. Santana smiled at me and Jeff turned around to see what she was staring at. He looked at me with wide eyes and started walking towards me slowly. I started walking towards him too. We finally reached each other in the middle of the hallway and I launched myself in his arms.

"I am so, so, so, sorry Jeff. I should've ne—" he put his finger over my lips and smiled,

"I know. I'm sorry too." Then he leaned down and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt safe within his arms. I wrapped mine around his neck and we swayed for a few minutes. Then I said,

"You looked so irresistible in your black tux and purple bow tie. You are so brave and courageous to put up with the stupid drama Finn put us through. You were so brave when you met my daughter because I know it couldn't have been easy for you… I'm not as tough as you think." I whispered to him.

"No. You're tougher. You had a child and then you came back and you ruled the school. You stick up for what you believe in and you don't back down. You do what you think is right and you fix your mistakes." He pulled my chin up and looked at me,

"You do all that and you look fabulous while you do it." I smiled and leaned it to kiss him again.

"You are probably the worlds best sibling-looking-afterer." I said, "And the greatest boyfriend ever. I don't know what I was thinking saying we should take a break."

"Well, since all the drama from the mornings over… why don't we…" he said, gesturing towards the dorm.

"Kay." I said, as he escorted me down the hallway. When he passed Santana and he said,

"Thanks Santana. Oh and you can tell the guys to let out Logan and Finn."

"Finns here?" I said, shocked.

"We can totally kill him on Thursday when we're at school. For now, go." She said, smiling. I mouthed THANKS to her and she held out her pinky. We locked pinkies for a few seconds and then broke away and I followed Jeff down the hallway.

Honestly, I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW! I couldn't keep them apart! i need them together! :) let's see what happens to finn on thursday! <strong>

**btw, the Santana and Brittany won't happen again unless requested :) i originally wasn't going to put Brittany but then i thought, "I'm putting Santana so it isn't fair not to put her adorable girlfriend too" so you got both :)**

**REVIEWWWWWWW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS LIKE HOW SANTANA AND BRITTANY LOVE EACH OTHER! REVIEWSSS :D:D**


	28. Chapter 28

**It's a short chapter! Please, enjoy! :) **

**I own nothing except the story plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

Dalton was different then other schools. We started school in August and finished school in May. It was the second week of April and exams were on. It was awful. Between running to class to class cramming in work, to checking up on Alec and Seth to 'can't get Quinn off my mind' to Blaine and Kurt's little fight and then make up and then little fight and make up to Wes wanted more warbler practices and gigs to David playing prank on everyone to relieve his stress (which just stresses everyone out more) I was so tired, I could barely remember Calculus which is my BEST subject.

"DUDE! Watch out!" Nick said, just I stepped into a wire, tripping me and dumping a bucket of water on my head. The water soaked my head and my books went flying everywhere.

"Thanks David." I said, not looking up as I got up. I picked up my books and I heard him giggling as he ran down the hall. I sighed and Nick turned to me and said,

"He won't stop pranking."

"I know. It's getting annoying. I got to study for finals."

"Well… I don't think you're going to get much work done." He said, staring at something behind me. I turned around and saw Quinn leaning against my door.

"Actually, you'll probably get a lot of studying done." He said.

"Hey beautiful." I said, walking towards her.

"Hey handsome." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I leaned in and kissed her. She carefully took the books from me and held them between us.

"I'm here to help you study."

"In the LIBRARY." Nick coughed.

"I'm amazing at AP Chemistry. Top in my class."

"And we're here to help your friend with Biology and Calculus." Santana and Brittany walked towards us.

"How did you know?" I said, slightly confused.

"I took Quinn's number from your phone and texted her telling her that you're going to fail and need help. I also added that I need help with Bio and Calc."

"You could've asked me." I said.

"You are too busy obsessing over everything else. You couldn't take a failing calculus student on too." He said as he looped Santana and Brittany's arm around his and started walking towards the library.

"You do remember that I'm dating her right?" Santana said, laughing.

"Yes but walking around with two cheerleaders on your arm in Dalton epic and awesome combined into one word. People won't stop staring and it'll be awesome."

I laughed at him and looped Quinn's arm around mine and started walking, she leaned into me and walked beside me. When we got to the library we entered and we went to the back where all the warblers were. We sat on the sofa and Thad looked up. He nudged Trent who nudged Wes who hit David. They all looked up and Nick smirked,

"Jealous." He said.

"No. Isn't she dating her?" Thad pointed at Brittany and Santana.

Nick opened his mouth and then closed it. All three of them sat down. Quinn and I sat at the opposite table. She opened the chemistry book and asked,

"Is this the only subject your having trouble with?"

"Yes. I hate it. It's the worst subject in the world."

"Nah. It gets better."

"What are you having trouble with?"

"Um, I don't get…"

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

Chemistry was easy for me, it was one of my only subjects that I excelled it and liked.

"It's easy. Here."

Before we knew it, three hours past by and Jeff was understanding. I gave him problems, hard ones, and he answered them with ease.

"I think I'm getting it." he said, smiling. I leaned in and kissed him.

"I think you are. When are is your test?"

"Exam and it's tomorrow." My eyes widen.

"EXAM? TOMORROW?"

"Afternoon."

"Oh okay. I'll help you study. Why do you have an exam?"

"Because it's our end of the year." Nick said, "We get out in May, so this is our first week of exams."

"So when's your graduation?" I turned to Jeff and smiled.

"You'll get the invite." He said, leaning in and kissing me. I brushed my hand against his face.

"You two have studied enough. Go back to the room." Nick smiled.

"Do you understand anything yet?" I asked him.

"Nope. Still working on it." He said, turning to Brittany, "Can you explain this again?" he put his hands into his head and groaned.

"Lets go." Jeff said, getting up and leading me down the hallway.

When we got to his room, I pushed him onto the bed. I crawled on top of him and started kissing him. He trailed his hands up and down my waist and put my hands under his shirt and traced his abs. He moaned and he kissed my neck. I gripped onto him and we rolled over. Our legs intertwined. He was light and not very heavy and I liked his weight on top of me. Then there was a knock of the door and Brittany's soft voice wafted through the air.

"I'm not looking! But we are leaving in five minutes. Don't worry we'll be back tomorrow, Nick's hopeless. He understands NOTHING."

"I understand NOTHING!" He yelled through the door.

"Stop quoting the office." I giggled. Jeff looked at me quizzically.

"What?"

"You watch the office."

"Religiously."

"So do I." He grinned and leaned up to kiss me again, "You should go." He mumbled.

I pouted and kissed him again. Before I left I said,

"I'll be waiting for the invite."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS like how Jeff loves Math! :) <strong>

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! :D YAYY! **


	29. Chapter 29

**I own: The story plot **

**I don't own: Glee**

**ENJOY**ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY****ENJOY!****

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

**Quinn**

When I walked into Glee club the next day, I noticed Finn wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. I need to scream at that boy for ruining my relationship.

"I kicked him out." Mr. Schue said, "Santana told me what happened during spring break and I cannot tolerate that kind of behavior. He's been after your relationship since it started and it's getting kind of tiresome. He isn't listening to anyone so I thought maybe a few weeks off Glee will teach him a lesson."

"And more guys get to sing." Artie added in.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." I said. He smiled and I took my seat.

"Now, I know exams are coming up soon but Nationals is a lot sooner. I was thinking maybe we could do a duet with Rachel and Puck. You two get to write your own music for it and just get it approved by the group. Everyone else, lets start writing."

Santana and Brittany made their way over to me and we started working. Then our phones buzzed.

**Going to my chemistry exam, any last minute suggestions? – J **

**Stay calm and cool. You got this. Show the periodic table who's the boss ;). Love you. – Q **

**Love you more. – J **

I glanced at them and they rolled their eyes at their phones. I peered over and saw a text from Nick.

**Going to Biology and Calc afterwards. Are you sure you can't come dressed up as me and take it for me? I'm going to fail. – N **

Santana wrote back: **Don't worry. No one I tutor fails and if you do. I'll find you and kill you because theres somethings wrongs with yous. – S **

**I'm scared. BYE! – N**

**Good luck. You'll need it. – S & B & Q **

We giggled and then worked some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

The Chem exam was easy. Nick said that the Bio was hard so I better prep tonight. We walked to Calc and he said that he better pass other wise Santana was going to kill him. I laughed and said,

"That's true."

"Oh god, thanks for reinsuring me bud. Love you too." He said as he sat down. I patted his back and sat down across from him. Mr. Longe handed out the exams and started the timer for three hours.

In two hours I had completed my exam. I checked over all the answers twice before handing it in. I couldn't leave unfortunately so I waited and doodled on a piece of paper. After a while I heard some banging and so did everyone else. We saw Nick banging his head against the table.

"Mr. Duval? MR. DUVAL?" Mr. Longe said. Nick looked up.

"Stop banging your head. The answers aren't going to come like that." He said.

"Funny. My bio teacher said the same." Everyone giggled and Mr. Longe glared at Nick. Nick ducked his head down and continued writing. Once it was over, we got up and Nick turned to me and said,

"That was awful. I so failed. I'm going to die when I get my results tomorrow."

The teachers only had a night to grade 80 exams and we always wondered how they did that. We have two a day so the next morning we always get the results for those two and in the afternoon we do two more exams.

"What's tomorrow for you?" he asked when we got back to the dorm.

"Bio and English. I'm going to review my bio notes."

"Wes has killer ones apparently." He said, "He refused to give them to me but see if you can get them out of him." I nodded and headed to Wes's room. I walked in on him and David in full make-out session.

"OH GOD." I said, turning around and running back to the room.

"They are so, so, so NOT EXPERIMENTING." I said.

"Walked in." Nick said.

"Yes."

"Well now you have a bad mental image and you don't have good bio notes."

"I may be able to help…" I heard Thad at the door, "I swiped a copy of his notes. 20 bucks."

"10." I said, taking out my wallet. Thad nodded and handed me the notes and took the ten.

"This is are little secret right?"

"Of course buddy. Now go." I said.

"Pizza?"

"Nope. Chinese!" I said.

"Good call dude. Good call." He said as he dialed the number.

**You will not believe this. Finn got kicked out of Glee club. – Q **

**Seriously? Let me guess, Santana yelled at him? – J **

**No. Mr. Schue kicked him out. He didn't like how Finn was going after our relationship. – Q **

**Epic. Tomorrow tell him I say thanks. – J **

**How studying? – Q **

**Great. I got a copy of Wes's epic notes. – J **

**Sweet! Save me some for my bio exam. I hate it. – Q **

**Ditto. – J **

**Well. I got to go help Brittany with something. Bye babe. Love you. – Q **

**Love you too. – J **

Nick took the phone from my hand and said,

"Once exams are done, you and Quinn can do all your mushy stuff. Until then. Let's get cracking." He shoved some french notes into my hand and I began quizzing him.

He gave me a mock bio exam and composition paragraph for English. I gave him chemical formula's and word problems for Chem. By 8 o'clock the food came so we took a two hour break to eat and chill. David and Wes stopped by and so did Kurt and Blaine. We all helped each other and ate and drank until we were totally exhausted. At 2 o'clock we all finally crashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

I glanced at the clock. It read: 2am.

"Why is so impossible to bake a cake?" I said to Brittany and Santana. They both shrugged and said,

"This is like our eleventh try. We are smart. WHY THE HELL CANT WE FIGURE THIS OUT?"

"URGH! I so give up." I said, flopping onto the couch.

"One more try! Then we can get the boys a store-bought cake." Santana said and I read out the measurements and doubled checked what Brittany was doing. Once we put in into the oven, we all sat down for a little break. But we fell asleep.

4am

I woke up to smoke.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and ran to the oven to turn it off. Santana and Brittany jumped up and helped. We opened all the windows and doors until the smoke drifted out.

"It's burnt." I said, retrieving the cake and dumping it into the garbage.

"So not going to school tomorrow. Taking a personal day." Santana said, flopping back onto the couch.

"I am never baking again." Brittany said, rubbing her eyes.

"Same." I said and we fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! :) i hope it wasn't too boring! i have something excited planned soooo... Please review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE SOO WELCOME! I LOVE THEM! I LOVE REVIEWS AS MUCH AS I LOVE QUIFF 3 ! :D<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY! I wrote half of the chapter yesterday but my computer got taken away so i couldn't finish it/post it! :( Soo sorry guys! **

**Here's chapter 30! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**I own: The story plot; Alec; Seth**

**I don't own: Glee :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Jeff**

The next day was busy. I had barely enough time to talk to anyone besides Nick who practically missed his exam because he went screaming down the hallway of the dorm.

"I PASSED! I GOT A FREAKING 80 PERCENT! OWN THAT Btches! AHHHH!"

"Shut him up, will you?" David poked his head into my room. I sighed and threw my phone onto my bed and went to retrieve him.

"Nick. Nick. Calm down. Dude, just called Santana and tell her you passed. We got to go to our next exam." I said, as I pulled him down the hallway.

"Last day of exams! Party it up!" David called, "Go get Logan."

I went to his room but he wasn't there. I shrugged and went back to my room. We ordered Chinese food and pizza. We ate until we were full and played truth or dare and One truths, two lies. Suddenly I get a call from Quinn. I stepped outside.

"Hello?" I said. I could hear voices and muffled sounds.

"Stay the hell away from me Logan. I thought I was meeting Jeff in the park."

"He's not here. But I am."

"You took his phone didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Now that you're here, we can have some fun."

"Get away from me Logan."

"Aww, c'mon baby. Don't be like that. You since the first moment I saw you, I couldn't get you off my mind."

"You never reached mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

"You never reached mine."

The park was dark but I could see Logan.

"You're just bluffing. I know I reached your mind. I know I was everything you could think about. Don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not lying. I never lie." I said, knowing that's a lie. He came closer.

"Get away from me."

"No." He came closer and leaned in. I started backing away and I bumped into the jungle gym pole.

"I'm not going to kiss you." I said, staring at him.

"Doesn't matter. I'll kiss you and then you'll forget about Jeff."

"I'll never forget about him. Why'd you bring me here? To the playground across?" I said hoping Jeff was still listening and was coming.

"Because, it's so perfect. So innocent. Like our love."

"I don't love you." I snarled.

"Oh you will." He said, grabbing my phone from my pocked and smashing it. I screamed and took of running.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

I kept the phone on and listened to the whole conversation. I grabbed my keys and Nick saw that I war worried. He, Wes, David, Kurt and Blaine came with me.

"She said playground and her phones dead." I said, as I was driving. Nick had called Kurt.

"I'm going to Finn's house to see if he knows anything. You try going to a park near her house."

"There are several." Wes said, looking up from his GPS, "This could take awhile and we don't have much time."

"Hopefully Finn will know something." I said, as I sped down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Blaine and I sped to the house and barged in. Finn was listening to music and playing the air drums.

"FINN!" I screamed. He looked up, startled, "WHERE THE HELL IS QUINN?"

"I don't know. With Jeff?" he said.

"Well, she's somewhere with Logan. He's kidnapped her and her phone is dead. Did he ever say something about a park near her house?"

"No. But." He paused, "Wait. We shared our first kiss on the one at…" he grabbed paper and drew a map. I grabbed it

"Hold on. We are getting the whole glee club. The parks huge and if he's trying to force himself onto her. I swear to god."

"I'll call them. They don't like you." He nodded and we headed to the truck. I conference them all.

"Quinn's been kidnapped by a physco Dalton boy."

"LOGAN?" Santana screamed.

"Who else S?" I replied, I snapped a picture of the map that Finn drew and sent it to them all and the warblers.

"We'll meet you there." Artie said.

"Bye."

I hung up.

"I hope she's okay." Blaine said, staring ahead.

"She better be. For the sake of Jeff and her friends. I don't know what we'll do with out her."

"What can we do?" Finn mumbled in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

We followed the map that Kurt had sent us. All the New Directions were coming so that added some numbers. We were going to find Quinn and fast.

When we got the to the park, Nick and I jumped out and started searching.

"Quinn!" He yelled, hoping for a response.

"Where could she be?" I said.

"How much you want to bet, somewhere in that forest of trees." Logan had a thing for trees. It was weird and random. Everyone else approached us.

"What are you thinking?" The Mohawk boy asked. Puck, I think.

"Trees." Wes replied, we all started walking towards them.

"Everyone's got phones right?" David said, "And a buddy. We'll split up like that." We nodded and took off.

It was dark and hard to see so Nick and I took out our phones and used the little light from it to guide us.

"Stop coming near me Logan. I swear to god. Someone will hear me."

"Not next to the highway." He sneered. We both looked up and saw Quinn and Logan by the highway. This was a weird park where the trees eventually lead to the highway. We slowly crept through the trees and sent a text to everyone saying we found her. We stayed low until everyone appeared, then got up from the bushes.

"Logan step away from her." I said.

"Jeff." She said looking at me. She didn't move. Then I saw why. Logan had grabbed her arm and was standing dangerously next to the highway. If he took one step he'd get killed and so would Quinn.

"NO. I would love her better than you. Therefore I deserve her."

"It's her choice on who she wants to be with." I growled.

"Watch it lover boy."

"You don't even like her. You're just trying to get at me."

"Why would you say that."

"Give it up Logan. We all know." Wes said.

"Know what?" he was turning red and we had to be careful not to push him over.

"That you had a thing for Jeff. And then you had your break down which resulted in suspension therefore you blame Jeff because he turned you down."

"Well. I. I'm not gay. But we all know you two are." He sneered.

"Something wrong with that?" David said, stepping forward. He spun Wes towards him and kissed him. When they broke apart he said,

"Problem?"

"Problem? No." Logan turned to the highway and for a moment, it was clear. He dashed across with Quinn running attached to him. They reached the other side of the park unharmed but when we tried to get across, the cars started coming at full speed.

"Luck." He smiled.

"I will never, ever be with you." I heard Quinn yell. She kneed him in the crotch and he fell down to the ground. She started running and I ran along the highway, both hoping that it'll clear.

"Jeff!" She screamed.

"There will be an opening! Don't worry!" I said, unsure but still. Suddenly there was a small, tiny gap. It was very tiny and partially impossible. Quinn took the chance and when she got to the middle, a car hit her.

"QUINN!" The cars stopped and I ran out to the center. Everyone in glee followed.

"QUINN! NO! NO! GOD NO!" I said.

"Jeff…" she said, reaching up to stroke my face and then her eyes closed.

"LUCY! LUCY! GOD DAMMIT!" Santana was screaming, "NO! NO! We are the FREAKING HOLY TRINITY! YOU CANT JUST! NO! NO!"

"Lucy. Please. Please wake up." Brittany said in her soft voice, kneeling down. Nick called the cops and the ambulance and they arrived within minutes. He pointed to Logan who was still on the ground and the ambulance took Quinn.

"Four people." One EMT said. Santana, Brittany, Nick and I went.

"Do you know who this is?" Santana said to the EMT.

"I was just about to ask that question."

"Well. This is Lucy Quinn Fabray. The greatest person to ever walk the face of the earth."

"Can-can I hold her hand?" Brittany asked.

"Sorry sweetie. Not right now."

"Oh okay." Brittany's eyes filled with tears and Santana looked like she was going to burst. Nick put his arms around Brittany.

"San?" I said.

"You know, when Brittany and I first told each other we loved each other then we told Quinn? You know she did? She threw a small little party for us with Congrats and everything. She was so happy about it. When Karofsky teased us, she went up to him and slapped him and said, "You ever refer to my best friends like that ever again, I will make your life miserable.'" Santana buried her head in her hands.

"Who's is this?" The EMT held out a necklace.

"Mine." I said. It was the pick I had given her. He put it in a plastic bag and handed it to me.

"She can't have anything on during the surgery."

"She's going to make it right?" Brittany said.

"Sweetie, she ribs and several bones in her body are broken. Her heart rate is very low, too low." EMT said.

"She-she's going to live." Santana told Brittany.

"I just said…" The EMT said.

"I don't care what you said. This is LUCY QUINN FABRAY." Santana screamed. The EMT looked at her shocked.

"She will survive anything!" Brittany said, "I'm stupid and she helped me get a 90 in algebra, one day before the big exam. She got me a plush duck. A big fat, blush duck."

"I remembered that… it was so cute. She gave you a sticker for every question, a little toy duck for a quiz that you got right. And a normal plush toy duck for ever 50 pages." Santana said, reminiscing.

We arrived at the hospital and they rushed her into the ER.

"How is she doing?" Wes came running up to me.

"Not well. They need to take her into surgery." I announced to everyone. They all looked around, not knowing what to say.

"I called her parents." Puck said, "And Shelby. She's going to bring Beth by."

I nodded and Santana said, "Get the twins here." I called them.

"Alec, Seth? Do you think you could get to the hospital? I'll come down and meet you."

"Sure, why?" Asked Seth.

"Quinn got hit by a car." I said, nearly choking.

"We'll be there right away."

Santana walked up to me. I looked at her and said, "Why did you keep calling her Lucy?"

"She never told you?"

"No." Santana pulled a picture of a chubby, overweight; girl covered in pimples and showed it to me, "When she transferred to McKinley she dropped the weight, got rid of the acne and because head cheerleader. When she's Quinn, she's a lot tougher and meaner but when she's Lucy, well," she paused and looked at me, "You know what she's like. She's only Lucy around Britbrit and me and Beth of course. No one else, except now you." She handed me the picture. "She hates it but keep it. I have a bunch at home." The she walked away. I kept the picture in my hand as I went to the elevator.

"SETH! ALEC!" I said. They were standing there.

"Front desk." They said in unison. They rushed out and hugged me.

"Seth!" Brittany called. Seth pulled away and ran towards Brittany. He hugged her and they rocked back and forth.

"I am so happy your okay!" she said. Santana walked to Alec and pulled him into a hug too.

"Jeff?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Shelby holding Beth.

"Is Quinn okay?"

"She's not doing well but she's in surgery." I said, taking Beth from her.

"Hi Beth. How are you?" I said, trying to put my best smile on for her. She giggled and reached up to brush the hair that always fell on top of my eye.

"BETH!" I heard Brittany squeal as she dashed beside me. she carefully took her from my arms and said, "Let's go down to the playroom! We can watch movies and play games!" They went off downstairs together.

"They are good company for each other." Shelby explained. I nodded and went to sit down beside Kurt. He was leaning against Blaine and when I came he offered his hand. I took it and leaned back.

"I have news." A doctor came towards us.

"Good or bad?" Puck said, jumping out of his seat. We all sat eagerly waiting.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray…"

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH Cliff hanger! So I will update tomorrow :) i can't wait to post the next chapter but just saying, i'll probably be ending the story soon... i dont know, just a thought, but we'll see! <strong>

**I just started reading Dalton by CP Coulter! OMG its amazing :) no quiff but still pretty good! I 3 WINDSOR HOUSE! **

**ANYWAYS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEW LIKE HOW SANTANA AND BRITBRIT LOVE QUINN/LUCY! REVIEWSSSS! **


	31. Chapter 31

**I own: Alec and Seth **

**I don't own: Glee :(**

**ENJOY! Sorry for the cliffhanger... actually, im not sorry :P **

**ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY **ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ****ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ****ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ****ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ****ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ****ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ********ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ****ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ****ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY****

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

**Jeff**

"Lucy Quinn Fabray… is alive." He said.

"Oh my god." I said, "Thank you!"

"She's in the ICU, still critical condition but a few people at a time are allowed to visit her. How about the four those were in the ambulance?" He said.

We called Brittany and she rushed up. She gave Beth to Puck and followed. He turned around and we started following him. He lead us to a room that had four glass walls around it. Quinn was lying on the bed, tubes coming out of her nose and mouth and arms. Santana and Brittany rushed to the sides of her bed. Santana started to fix up her hair while Brittany murmured softly and played with Quinn's fingers. Nick and I stood at the door, slightly unsure of what to do.

After a while, Santana looked back and nudged Brittany. They got up and we went towards her. Nick just whispered,

"You better get well soon Quinn. I can't have an unhappy Jeff." He winked and left.

I went over by her bedside and held her hand.

"Quinn, Quinn. Lovely, lovely Quinn. You're alive. Thank god that you're alive." I kissed her forehead and she turned towards me. She gripped my hand and I whispered, "Quinn, it's me Jeff. I love you baby. I love you."

"Ahem." I saw Puck, Rachel and her parents came in. I got up and walked back to the waiting room.

"She's okay. Just sleeping." I said.

They all looked relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

I could hear everything that was happening around me, but I felt like I was mute. I couldn't see who was talking, or see anything actually. I could only hear. When I heard Brittany and Santana talking to me, telling me who was out there, telling me how much they loved me, I wanted to get up and scream. I wanted to hug them and tell them that everything would be okay. But I couldn't move and I couldn't see, I could only hear. When Jeff came and told me he loved me, I wanted to lean up and kiss those lips I had been missing. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I loved him and would always love him. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I never, ever felt this helpless.

"Hey girl. How you doing?" I heard Puck say.

"She can't talk." Rachel said gently.

"Can she hear?" he asked. I could picture him looking up at her, confused and wondering.

"I think so." She paused, "Quinn? I know you can't reply but I just wanted to tell you, you are loved by so many. Please, please, fight. Stay alive."

"Quinnie?" I heard my mom say, "Stay strong darling. Have courage." I felt my fathers hand on mine and then they left… it think.

After a bit, I heard Blaine and Kurt talking.

"Fashion diva! You need to wake up soon so that we can take the little princess, Beth shopping. Seth's coming too. So please. Please. Wake up soon so we can plan!" I wish I could laugh. Kurt always knew how to make a situation less tense.

"Don't worry Kurt. I'm sure that now she's heard that she'll definitely rise to the occasion." Blaine joked, "Feel better soon Quinn. We need you. Everyone's going crazy out there."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

People filtered in and out of her room. At one point, Sue came and so did Schuester, holding flowers.

"What are you doing here?" Santana said.

"Quinn Fabray is one of my dedicated cheerios. It would be awful not to visit her when she needs us. The minute I found out, I came straight here. You girls are my stars. If anything happens, I need to know immediately and I need to be by your side." She said, "Where's her room?"

Santana took them to her room. When she returned she said,

"I never knew Sue cared about us so much. Considering she treats us like crap."

"People surprise you." I said. Wes and David came over and said,

"We should probably head back to Dalton. Kurt is staying and you know, wherever Kurt is, Blaine is. But David and I are taking off. Keep us in the loop." He said, "Alec? Seth?"

"Sure." Seth still looked pretty upset and Alec was holding him tight. I nodded and they patted my back.

"Wait," I said as they were leaving, "Thanks." They nodded. I looked to Nick.

"I'm going to stay. Mercedes needs me and all." He said, showing a small smiled. It was weird seeing someone smile and it felt weirder smiling back to him. He walked over to her and she hugged him.

Santana and Brittany sat down on either side of me.

"Once everyone's done, we'll go in. Maybe we can spend the night in her room."

"Shouldn't you all get home?" Mrs. Fabray said, "Nice to meet you Jeff. Though, I wish we were meeting on better terms."

"So do I, Mrs. Fabray, so do I." She called Quinn's father over who shook my hand.

"We're staying. We can always fill you in on her progress if you need to leave." Santana said sweetly. I could see something in her eyes, which obviously the Fabray's missed.

"You never win an argument with these girls. Better not try either." Mr. Fabray winked, "Alright. Please keep us informed." Then they left. Soon after, Puck rented a motel room close to the hospital for everyone to crash. Santana, Brittany and I declined and we promised to update them through the night.

At around 6 o'clock in the morning, (it had been two days since the crash… but time was flying by) we went into her room. Santana lay down on one side of the bed, Brittany next to her and I went on the other side. Instinctively, Quinn snuggled towards me. I put my arm around her and closed my eyes.

"Jeff?" I heard someone whisper. I had fallen asleep but I as slowly opening my eyes. I saw Quinn looking over me.

"Jeff?" she repeated the question.

"I'm here baby. Don't worry, I wont let go."

"You better not."

And then her lips came crashing down onto mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! PLEASE :) hopefully it was as good as u thought it would be.. if it doesnt measure up, please feel free to send a message saying what u wantedthought it would be like :) i love input! **

**REVIEW!**REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW! I love them :) ****


	32. Chapter 32

**HEY! Sorry for the wait :) i meant to post it last night but i was sooo tired and i've caught a cold so i basically want to die... anyways! i hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**i own: the story plot**

**I dont own: Glee :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

**Quinn**

When he woke, the first thing I needed to do was kiss him. Kiss those lips that I had been missing so much. See the face I had wanted to see for two days, unable to. Move the stubborn hair that always fell in front of his eye.

"Hey." He smiled as I leaned onto his chest.

"I love you too." I said, remembering when he said when he visited me. He smiled and brushed his hand over my head.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake and alive and beautiful as ever."

"You have no idea how happy I am to be in your arms again." I said as I snuggled in closer.

"Hmm…" Santana rolled over and then looked up. When she saw me awake her eyes went huge and she nudged Brittany who woke up and jumped out of the bed.

"LUCY!" She started bouncing up and down. Santana wrapped her arms around me and hugged me till I couldn't breathe.

"SAN! I love you but you might kill me."

"Not if you don't kill yourself first!" she said. I laughed and Brittany giggled. She took Santana's spot from her and snuggled in close to me.

"I'm never letting you go." She whispered, "Right Jeff?" He smiled and nodded.

"I'm so sorry guys. I should've…" Santana and Jeff cut me off.

"Quinn! It's okay. You're alive and okay. Don't worry. We still love you." I smiled and they hugged me tighter.

"We have to plan a shopping day!" Brittany said, sitting up properly.

I nodded, then I turned to Jeff and said, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I have a legit excuse."

"So do I."

"Go!"

"Quinn…"

"Come back after school, go for a little bit. Please, please." She paused, "You too Santana and Britbrit."

"We'll go as long as you update us, every 30 minutes. If you miss one, we are coming here right away." She said.

"Fine." I held my phone in my hands, armed and ready. She smiled and both her and Britbrit kissed my forehead, hugged me and then walked out into the waiting room to wait for Jeff.

He stared at me, with a small smile on his face. He wouldn't stop staring at me.

"What?" I said, smiling.

"You're so beautiful, you know? I cannot believe it. Oh god." He said, putting his head in his hands, "You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive." I held out my hands and pulled him into me. I kissed his forehead and trailed down to his mouth. He put his hands around my waist, slowly trailing them up and down. He kissed my neck and then returned his lips to my mouth. There was so much energy; we broke apart for a second. I blushed and he grinned, cheeks turning pink too.

"I should…" he started towards the door, head down and smiling, "Bye love."

"Bye." I said, smiling. He winked before he vanished.

"Miss Fabray?" the doctor put his head around the corner, "I have something I need to share with you."

"Come in." I said, smoothing out my covers "Is it bad?"

He stared at me for a few seconds then said, "… I have discovered something that needs medical attention."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

Santana, Brittany and I went down to the elevator together.

"Thank god she's alive." Santana said, falling into Brittany's arms.

"I know. I don't know what we would've done without her."

I glanced at them and they smiled at me, "Take care of her."

"Of course I will."

When I got back to Dalton, I received many hugs.

"DUDE!" Wes and David came tumbling out of the room, half naked. Now that they were out, I guess we better start getting used to this.

"She's awake. We talked a bit and she's going to update me every thirty minutes."

"Good. Tell her to update me too." Kurt said, "I've been driving everyone mad with worry."

"We've all been worried dude." Nick patted my shoulder. I smiled and I looked to Kurt,

"Can you help me with something?" I said. He smiled and looped his arm around mine and we took of down the hallway and slammed his door shut.

"I need to get the perfect gift for Quinn. Like, perfect." I said, pacing up and down. He sat on his bed and took out his computer.

"Budget?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hundreds of dollars?"

"I can swing it." I said, knowing my uncle and aunt would let me get away with it. I didn't ask for much because I knew how much Dalton costs. But if I did ask for anything expensive, I always got it.

Kurt logged onto the Tiffany website, then looked at me and said, "Did you give Quinn a necklace of your favourite pick?"

"Yeah why?" I said, pulling out the bag.

"Lets get her a custom, sterling silver version of it, with a sapphire. Her birth stone." He smiled and went to do the ordering.

"Perfect." I said, clasping my hands together. Then my phone beeped.

**Quinn needs us. The doctor has some news. – S&B **

**I'll be there right away. – J **

**You only. – S&B **

I glanced at Kurt and he waved his hand. I nodded, grabbed my keys and left.

I arrived at the hospital and Santana and Brittany were in the waiting room.

"Hey."

"Her parents have to arrive. Then we will hear." Santana said. I turned around and there they were. We entered Quinn's room. I ran to her beside and held her hand. Santana sat on the other side, squeezing close with Brittany.

"What's the news?" Mrs. Fabray said.

"Quinn's kidney is damaged. It's not big enough to do a lot of damage at the moment, but the bleeding is spreading. We have to take her into surgery and the recovery time is a long time."

"That's fine, when can we schedule a surgery?" Mrs. Fabray said.

"Wait, what you do you mean 'long recovery time'?" Quinn asked.

"You will miss your exams."

"I can't miss them. I have to graduate this year." She said, forcefully.

"Sweetie. One more year of high school can't kill you. This will." Her mother said.

"Another year of high school WILL kill me." she said.

"LUCY!"

"Don't." she said, "Don't."

"We can tutor you?" said a small voice. We turned to Brittany, "Maybe we can make arrangements with the teachers so you can take the exams here on the same day we do it. Then we can tutor you and help. I'm sure the New Directions can and the warblers can help too, right Jeff?" I nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Of course. That's a brilliant idea."

"Brittany! You're so smart!" Quinn said, squealing. She hugged her.

"I have my moments." Brittany beamed.

"We'll schedule it for tomorrow. And after that, you guys can use the whole day for visiting hours." The doctor said, nodding and leaving the room.

"We'll arrange something right away." Mr. and Mrs. Fabray said as they left. Santana and Brittany went to grab some edible dinner and it left Quinn and I alone in the room.

"Jeff. I'm so, so, scared." She said, burring her head into my arm. I got up onto the bed and she snuggled closer.

"Don't worry baby. We'll get through this. You'll go in alive and you'll come out healthier." I leaned down to kiss her. She kissed my lips with a hungry passion.

"Alright tigers, pull apart." Kurt came prancing through the door, "I had to come." Blaine was beside him and so was Wes, David and Nick.

"We told Brittany and Santana to bring extra food so don't worry." Nick said as he placed him self carefully next to Quinn. She just laughed and hit his chest.

"OUCH!"

"Weakling." She taunted.

"Oh and your so strong huh?" Nick said.

"Yes! That's what being a cheerio does do you!"

"Especially with Sue as your coach." Kurt said.

"Exactly." She held her head up high.

"You a cheerio, too, Kurt?" I asked.

"I used to be. Until I transferred."

"Really?" Blaine said, turning to him.

"Uhuh."

"Yeah Blaine, you should've seen him in his tight red and white uniform. All the girls died when they saw him. They practically begged him to turn straight." Quinn teased.

"Hmm…" he raised his eyebrows appraisingly, "I need to see this." He moved in closer to Kurt and danced his fingers around his thigh.

"Now who needs a room." I replied.

"Still you buddy." Wes said. He had delicately wrapped David's arms around him. I snorted and said,

"Good to see you finally admitted you're together."

"Out and proud." David said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! :) And please, don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW! :D <strong>

**I love reviewssssssss ! just like wes and david love each otherrr :) **


	33. Chapter 33

**I own: The story plot/liz/alec/seth/aunty/uncle **

**I don't own: Glee :( **

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! was really busy last night so i hope you like it :D **

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

**Jeff**

Santana and Brittany had talked to their teachers and they all agreed to let Quinn take her final exams at the hospital. Since they needed proof that Quinn was doing it herself and not getting help from any of us, two nurses who had become fond of Quinn had written a note saying that they would supervise. The teachers made sure that Brittany and Santana were taking their exams at the same time and I wasn't allowed to even enter the hospital until 6 o'clock pm for three days until her exams were over. Staying at Dalton was maddening. Wes and David wouldn't shut up about acing their exams, Kurt couldn't stop stressing as Graduation and graduation party came closer, trying to find the perfect outfit. We had a big fat graduation party. Usually one of the richer students would hold it but this year, we decided that one person from each dorm would hold it. This year Nick was holding the party. Blaine and I were trying to help him with the details and stuff but he just kept blowing it off.

"I swear, I will organize this MYSELF." Blaine said to him.

"Oh come one, we have like two weeks? How long could it take."

"A long time!"

I rolled their eyes at their bickering and texted Santana.

**Is she out of surgery yet? – J **

**We've received nothing from the hospital. URGH. I need to visit her. – S **

**So do I. I can't stand waiting. – J **

**I know. Brittany's going crazy and I just may lose it. – S **

**Why don't you come up to Dalton? Nick needs SERIOUS help planning the end of the year party and I could invite Seth and Alec. They always seem to help Brittany become less stressed. – J **

**Good idea. We'll be up. – S **

I switched conversations to Alec and Seth.

**Come up to Dalton. Brit needs a distraction and I think Santana's going to lose it. – J **

**Right away. Should we tell Aunty where we are going? – A **

**Just say to Dalton. She won't push. – J **

**Just out of random curiosity, why is Santana going to lose it and Britbrit needs a distraction? – S **

**Quinn's not out of hospital yet and we aren't allowed visiting her. – J **

**Got kicked out? – S **

**No. Longer story. – J **

I tossed my phone to the side and said to the two boys who were still bickering.

"Santana and Brittany are coming. So are Seth and Alec. Maybe they can help you plan."

Nick's head shot up and he said, "Why don't I invite the New Directions to the party too? Since our last one ended in a flop…" he looked at me.

"Finn's fault. Not mine."

"B and S are coming?" Kurt popped his head into the room. I nodded and he grabbed the phone.

"We need a lot of food." Then he turned and looked at me quizzically, "Why aren't you at the hospital with Quinn?"

"She's in surgery and they told us to leave. They'll update us once she's out but we haven't heard anything." I glanced at the clock, **6:30pm. **

"When did she go in?" Blaine asked.

"5pm."

"Is it a complicated surgery?"

"Yes." A small voice from the door answered. Brittany and Santana entered the room.

"She has to get her kidney fixed."

"Is that possible? Without getting a new one?" Blaine asked.

"They can cut out the damaged part. It's not that big yet but if it gets bigger then she'll go on the transplant list."

"We are praying for her." Kurt said, he handed me a box, "It's the present for Quinn. The sterling silver pick with the sapphire. I put SL+LQF+BSP on one side and on the other it says Quinn and Jeff forever." He smiled.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate this." I hugged him. He just patted my back in response.

Seth and Alec came by and Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Brit, Santana and I all sat on the floor, eating and making small chat. We filled in Seth and Alec on Quinn and they were sad too. They considered Quinn one of the family.

"Let's play, truth or dare?" Brittany said, after a long silence. It was hard to talk constantly when everyone's mind was wondering and worrying but the silence just made everything worse. We nodded.

"Truth or Dare, Santana?" I started.

"Truth."

"Besides having a crush on Brittany, which other girl did you have a crush on?"

"Quinn." She answered with no pauses, and we all knew she was telling the truth. She turned to Kurt.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss another guy besides Blaine."

Kurt surveyed the room, picking and choosing. I heard Seth sigh and Kurt winked at him.

"Wait, wait. No. Can't play on the same team as you." Santana quickly changed it. Both Seth and Kurt threw her withering looks but neither protested. Kurt's eyes landed on Nick who just grinned and said,

"Always wondered why Blaine never wanted to leave the room with Kurt." He joked as he leaned it. Kurt and him shared a quick kiss, lasting about 15 seconds. Alec whistled. When they broke apart Nick jokingly glanced at Blaine and said,

"You got some competition now buddy. I just may switch."

"And break Mercedes heart? I think not. Quinn said she'll come for you." Blaine shot back quickly pulling Kurt into his lap. I laughed,

"Please, I don't want my girlfriend to be killing my best friend."

"Speaking of which, where you are taking Mercedes?" Santana interjected.

"Um, I don't know."

"Do all boys plan one day ahead." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, did Quinn not tell you about OUR date. It couldn't have been planned in a day." I replied.

"You're rare. He's not." Nick pretended to look offended.

"Quinn and I were talking about it, Mercedes and Nicks date." Brittany said, pausing so that we would listen to her, "Why don't we do it at Quinn's house? Her parents will be out and it'll be totally empty. That way you can cook for her too."

"But Quinn won't be there."

"Maybe we could get her discharged from the hospital –" Then my phone went off. We all just stared until I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said anxiously.

"JEFF STERLING! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US THAT QUINN IS IN SURGERY?" I heard Rachel yell. I put the phone on speaker and tossed it into the middle of the circle.

"YEAH MAN. HOW COME?" We all heard Finn yell. Santana rolled her eyes and said,

"WELL. WE can go visit her once she's out of surgery. She told me not to tell anyone until she's out because everyone would be so damn worried that they can't live."

"WE have a right to be worried S." Sam said.

"Yes but. Just. Oh. Once we can go to the hospital I'll call you." She said, hanging up. The phone rang again and I picked it up.

"YES?" I said, expecting it to be them again. Instead it was Liz.

"UM WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed, "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT QUINN WAS IN THE HOSPITAL? WE JUST SAW THE NEWS NOW. YOU OBVISOUSLY KNEW!"

"CALM. DOWN." I said. I heard her pass the phone,

"Is she okay?" I heard Aunty say.

"She got out of the surgery that she was in after the incident and was fine. Now they discovered that her kidney needs to be cut or something so now she's just gone into that one. We aren't allowed into the hospital, and the doctors said that they'll call us once she's out or if there's some news." I said.

"Call us too. We are so worried." Uncle said in the background, "Stay strong Jeff. She's a fighter, she'll make it."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

_4:30pm_

"Half an hour sweetie." A nursed called into my room. Her name was Sarah and she was only 5 years older than me. Last night when I couldn't sleep, she and I stayed up talking. I like her; I felt like I could be brutally honest with her and vise versa.

I nodded and she came into the room and sat on the edge of my bed. The doctors told her to take my phone so I wouldn't be distracted and she gave it to me.

"Just for a few minutes." She went to the opposite side of the room, and waited.

I dialed Santana's number first. She picked up after one ring.

"Hey." I heard her and Brittany said.

"Hey." I said to them, it was so nice hearing their voices.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost."

"Half an hour."

"Yeah."

"Lucy?"

"Yes S&B?"

"We love you."

"I love you guys too. You have no idea how much."

"We are the unholy trinity! Forever and always."

"Forever and always."

They blew me kisses and so did I. Then we hung up. I dialed Jeff.

"Hey baby. How's the most beautiful girl in the world doing today?" he said softly. I giggled and Sarah smiled at me, knowingly.

"How do you know im beautiful if your not even here?" I asked.

"Because you're Lucy Quinn Fabray." I giggled again.

"And how's the handsomest boy in the whole wide world?"

"I wouldn't know. Never met him." he joked. I heard Nick say from the background, "Well you room with him!" I laughed,

"Am I on speaker?"

"No he can just hear your voice. My phone's weird like that."

"Ahh… well how's the handsomest boyfriend in the whole world doing?" I asked again.

"Missing his stunning girlfriend." I blushed and there was silence.

"You're blushing aren't you?" he said.

"How do you know?"

"Because whenever I pay you a compliment you always blush. It's adorable." I knew that there was a grin on his face.

"And are you grinning?"

"How'd you know?" he sounded a little shocked.

"Because you always smile when you're with me."

"That's true."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. But I'll see you in a few hours. We can cuddle and talk and EAT some EDIBLE food. I'll help you with the exams, we can cuddle, we can make-out, we can kiss…"

"Sounds like a plan. A really, really good plan."

"I love you baby. Don't you forget that."

"I wont as long you as you remember that I love you too. So, so very much." Sarah reached out her hand, indicated to give the phone back within the next minute.

"I have to go. Love you."

"I love you too Lucy Quinn Fabray."

* * *

><p><strong>AND there. <strong>

**Did you like it? :D PLEASE! REVIEW! I love reviews! **

**REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW ! :D **

**As well, i would luvvv to thank all those who have reviewed/added me to the author alert/story alert :D so awesome! And thanks for reading soo many chapters! :D **


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

**ENJOYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 <strong>

**Quinn**

When I woke up after the surgery, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It hurt and the bright lights were killing my eyes. I curled forward in pain, opening my mouth but nothing came out.

"QUINN!" I heard my name being called and three pairs of arms wrapped around me.

"NURSE!" Sarah came running in and took my arm and injected more morphine. The pain started to go away but wasn't completely gone. I looked up to see who was in the room. Santana, Brittany and Jeff were inside and Wevid, Klaine, Puckleberry, Sam and the rest of the New Directions were outside. I didn't see Nick. Jeff must have seem my confusion and he said,

"He, Alec and Seth are retrieving the food. The rest of the Sterling family wants to come too. They were very upset that I didn't tell them about the first part…" he said. I looked at Jeff and I motioned for him to come closer. He sat on the edge of my bed and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in close. I buried my head in his chest. He pulled my head up and kissed me.

"Hey baby." He grinned, "You look just as dazzling as before you went into surgery."

"Hey. I missed you." I said, "With all the drugs they put me under I couldn't dream so you weren't in my dreams." He chuckled lightly and hugged me closer. I tugged at his shirt weakly and he leaned down and kissed me.

It was intense and passionate. I kept pulling him closer and closer and he kept indulging me. My heart was beating so fast and I felt my face flush but I didn't want to let go. Suddenly we both hear some insane beeping and Sarah comes running it. She literally pulls us apart.

"Keep the kissing to a minimum if you don't want Quinn's heart to explode." Sarah glanced at both of us. Then she walked out of the room.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Jeff nodded towards Brittany and Santana who were exchanging a few small kisses. They looked up and smiled. The minute he left they came running to my side, sitting on either side of my bed with their arms wrapped around mine.

"Oh Lucy. We were so damn worried about you." Santana said. I looked at her and she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Lucy. Don't scare us like that again. The doctors made us leave, we couldn't visit you at all!" Brittany said, pulling me closer to her.

"You better not have any tricks up your selves." I said. Then we saw a tall, blond figure moving outside the room, that wasn't any of the Sterling's. She entered the room with a bouquet of flowers.

"Coach Sue?" We gaped in amazement.

"One of my stars is hurt. Even though, I don't show it. I do care for your well being, Q. You too sandbags and tweddle-dumb." They both glared at her and she corrected herself, "S and B."

"Thanks Coach."

"Sue. Call me Sue."

I nodded and said, "You can put the flowers over there." I gestured to the windowsill.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"It hurts but, it's recovery so…" I said.

"I can always get them to give you more morphine."

"No it's okay." I smiled. She smiled and then said,

"Will you be back soon?"

"No. I'm missing all the exams but the teachers are letting me take it here. The glee club is trying to figure out how they can get me to New York but I doubt that will happen." I replied.

"So no cheerleader at Nationals then."

"Yeah. I'm sorry Sue."

"Not your fault. Anyways. Update me." she waved her phone in the air and then left.

"That was… interesting." Brittany said, cocking her head to one side. I shook my head and looked at them again.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you too."

"You wouldn't believe what S did this morning when she got the call that you were alive and out of surgery. She literally JUMPED out of bed and ran down to the car in her PJs. Her mom had to drive our stuff here so we could change." Brittany said.

"Aw, you guys." I pulled them in closer and we started giggling. Brittany took out some candy and we started eating it and just talking. They talked about how everyone in school had put a **Get better Quinn! We love you! **Sign on her locker and the hallways were decorated in purple. They talked about how the football players were being extra nice to them and had even stopped throwing slushies.

They told me how Puck and Rachel went on their first few dates and they are totally in love. Then Nick, Seth and Alec came bursting into the room.

"Did you go on a date with Mercedes yet?" I asked Nick instantly.

"Well, hello to you too." He replied.

"Don't bother asking, he won't tell." David walked into the room. He grabbed one of the containers of Chinese noodles. I rolled my eyes and Santana brought me and Brittany one too. We pulled out the table and all the warblers/new directions came and sat. Jeff squish in with Brittany on the bed. Alec and Seth sat on either side.

"How you feeling Quinn?" I heard Rachel asked,

"Hurts but its okay."

"Better then child birth?" Puck joked.

"Yes. Way better." I smiled. Everyone laughed.

"I'm happy your okay." Seth said, leaning against the bed. I reached my hand down and squeezed his for a moment.

"How are things with you and Eric?" I asked.

"We broke up. After the whole locker indecent he got scared straight or whatever. He asked if we could still be friends but I was like no. I'm not going to be friends with someone who can't stand up for who they are. My other friends support me."

"Aww…" I said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Thought I did have to stop Alec from almost killing Eric." I glanced at Alec.

"Dude. He totally broke Seth's heart. Had it been a girl, I would've yelled at her too." I chuckled and Puck high fived Alec.

"Exactly. Can't have the girls all upset. No offence Seth." He said.

"None taken."

"So is your sister dating my cousin?" Finn asked Jeff. He nodded, having too many noodles in his mouth.

"Oh. Cool."

"When's your graduation?" I asked Jeff, "Considering you passed."

"OH. He passed all right. With like 90s." Nick said. Jeff blushed and David said,

"There's something wrong with that kid."

"You got the same marks as me."

"No I basically failed calc which you got a 98 in." he said. Jeff blushed deeper.

"May 3rd to answer your question." Said Wes.

"May 3rd huh? Doesn't give us that much time…" Santana mutter in my ear. She winked. I would still be in hospital but knowing Santana, she so had a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

She was in so much pain, it hurt. I so badly wanted to take it away from her, but I was powerless and couldn't. The only thing I could do, was wrap my arms around her and prayed that she didn't hurt as much. After we had all finished dinner, everyone decided to split up and discuss ideas for nationals. Why? I have no idea. But I waved Wes and David on and told them to give me a minute. Quinn smiled as the New Directions slide outside to give us a little privacy.

I rested my chin on her head as she snuggled in. I protectively wrapped my arms around her back tighter and she clutched onto my shirt. Then I had an idea. I reached under the bed where I had carefully placed the Tiffany bag with the present inside of it and gave it to her. Her eyes widened and she slowly took the bag from me. She opened it and took out the necklace. She saw the engravings and tears formed in her eyes.

"Quinn and Jeff forever!" she gasped, "Santana Lopez, Lucy Quinn Fabray and Brittany Susan Piece." She smiled and I put it on, "Thank you Jeff. Thank you so much!" She hugged me and we kissed.

When she pulled away, she settled herself carefully in my arms. I intertwined my legs and her.

"Since you had to take off the original pick I got you, I figured this one was better."

"I liked them both." She said, twirling it around in her fingers, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You are the sweetest thing that has ever happened to me." She said, looking into my eyes. Her hand reached up to brush away the pieces of hair in my eyes. It worked for about twenty seconds before they fell back. I laughed.

We heard a quiet knock on the door and then Mercedes came in.

"I don't mean to interrupt your love-y dove-y but we need Quinn. May we steal her?"

"Sure, you all can come in. I'll disappear for a bit." I paused, "Oh and, how was your date with Nick?"

"He didn't tell you?" She looked slightly confused.

"No he did… but I figured Quinn wants to know but I'm not allowed to tell so I thought I'd bring up the topic." I gave her a loopy smile and she hit my shoulder.

"HEY! No hitting of the boyfriend." Quinn joked, when she laughed it looked like it hurt, I ran back to her side and held her.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just got to remember not to over do it." she said, releasing herself from me. I kissed her one last time before I left the room.

Wes and David, who were tapping their feet, bombarded me.

"Hurry up Princess!" they both yelled as they dashed down the hall. I followed them. We were far enough from the New Directions for them not to be able to here out set list.

"We're not going to take out the set list here?" David asked.

"No." Wes replied, "I just wanted to seem on even ground when they decided they would talk about theirs." I rolled my eyes.

"We need to talk about Nick's and your valedictorian speech." Every year the graduating class picks one valedictorian but this year, we decided to bend the rules and picked two.

"Let's start brainstorming." Wes took out a notepad. Nick and I rolled our eyes and started with the work.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

When all the New Directions came into the room, Santana got up and said,

"We need a plan."

"Plan for what?" Asked Puck.

"On May 3rd is Dalton graduation. We'll all be there for Kurt and now Jeff and Nick. So we have to figure out a way to get Quinn in there too."

"Why should we help?" Finn asked.

"No ones asking you to help. You can do whatever you want to but I thought it would be a cute surprise for both of them if Quinn was there."

"She'll be in the hospital…" Rachel muttered closing her eyes to think, "What if… we talked to the doctors and asked if we can take Quinn out for a few hours? Nothing big and then we can bring her back. She'll be under our watch twenty-four seven."

"Ask Sarah. She and I are pretty close, maybe she'll let me?" I said, hopefully. Santana nodded and Sam went out to get her. She came in,

"Yes?"

"On May 3rd do you think we could 'kidnap' Quinn for Jeff's graduation?" Santana said, pleading, "Just for a few hours."

"All of you will be there?"

"YES."

"Keep her under close watch and Quinn don't downplay ANYTHING. If you can do that, I supposed I could get the doctor to let her out for a few hours." She said. We all nodded,

"I'll go talk." She smiled and disappeared. A few minutes later, she popped her head into the room and said,

"The doctor said that you can be out all of May the 3rd!"

We all cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU LIKE IT? <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS JUST LIKE HOW I LOVED GLEE TONIGHT :D ! REVIEWSSS :D EEPSS**


	35. Chapter 35

**HERE! ENJOYYY! **

**I own nothing except the story plot! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

**Quinn**

The next few days were hell. Everyday, or every time I woke up I was in pain. Sometimes, it was bearable and I could get by without screaming or making Santana, Brittany and Jeff uncomfortable. But most of the time, I woke up screaming and Jeff would jump out of the bed. This particular morning, we hadn't had that much sleep and when we finally fell asleep, I woke up screaming a few hours later. Jeff jumped out of the bed, eyes wide and slightly alert. His hair was all messy and all over the place.

"QUINN!" He said as Sarah came running into the room. She added some more meds as Nick casually strolled in.

"I can hear you screaming down the hall." He said as he sat down with three coffees.

"GOOD!" I said back to him, yelling just to prove a point. He laughed and handed me the coffee.

"Jeff told me your coffee order, by the way."

"Thanks baby." I turned to him who was still looking slightly confused. I laughed at his adorable expression. Nick glanced and said,

"Dude you need more sleep."

"Yeah well… whatever. As long as I sleep beside Quinn I'm fine." He said as he took a cup from Nick. Nick rolled his eyes and said,

"At least exams are over."

"So what are you guys doing for the few days before graduation."

"Chilling. Just hanging out. We usually go to Wes's house. He had a GIANT house with a pool, tennis courts, bowling and pretty much everything. He's sister isn't there and his parents always traveling."

"That sound awesome." I said, I turned to Jeff and said, "GO hang with your friends. After all, after graduation you probably wont see everyone again."

"Quinn…" he said. I nodded to Nick who said, "Come one dude."

"Go Jeff! I'll give you guys updates. Plus I have to study for the exams." I said, waving him off. He looked at me surprised. I smiled at him and he grabbed his jacket. Before he left, he kissed my forehead, very delicately like he thought I would break. I smiled before I tugged his shirt and kissed his lips. Then he left.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>**eff**

Once we were out of the hospital and on our way to Wes's house, Nick turned to me and said,

"Have you guys even talked about where you are going for university?"

"No. Not yet." I said, I was dreading the conversation. I didn't know where Quinn was going, only knew where I was headed.

"Maybe she'll go to California too. You never know." He said smiling at me.

"Or maybe she'll go to New York and become a star on Broadway."

"Dude. Just. Talk. To. Her." he said.

"What about you and Mercedes?"

"We talked. She's going to New York, I'm in California. No point getting attached and then breaking up. We decided to remain friends." He said. He looked a little sad so I lightly patted his back.

We got there in no time and David was bouncing around, "YOU MADE IT!" He said, leading us towards the back where the pool was. Wes waved and threw us some shorts to change into. We went inside the house where Molly was. She smiled at us,

it was funny how much she and Wes looked alike, but at the same time, they looked totally different. Molly wasn't one to hang out with Wes's friends but sometimes she did like to mingle.

"I don't see anyone draped around your arms, boys. Does that mean you're still single?" she said once we were all out by the pool.

"STOP Moll." Wes said.

"What? It's a simple question." She shook her head at Wes.

"You weren't even supposed to be home today!" he said.

"Lucky that I was huh?" she pasued and turned back to us, "So?"

"No." I replied, "Taken."

"By who?"

"Quinn Fabray." I replied. Her eyes widened.

"Little Jeffie got a cheerleader as his girlfriend! No way. Why didn't anyone update me?" She glared at Wes and David.

"Because you were all the way in Spain." David said smoothly, "Time different is a biotech." Molly's mouth hung open.

"Going to catch a lot of flies like that Moll." Wes said, and then he pushed her into the pool. She screamed and kicked and splashed everyone in the near vicinity. We all laughed and she came out, soaking, still in her clothes and make up smeared everywhere on her face.

"You all will pay." She threatened as she ran back to the house, upset.

"Give her an hour or two before she comes around." Wes said, plopping himself on a chair.

"Well. I think I should be mad at her!" Kurt squeaked, he was soaked and of course he was in his Marc Jacobs collection, which made the whole thing worse.

"Be mad at her. She can't take it when people are mad at her." David said. We all chuckled at how much David knew about Wes's family. Then we all proceeded to sit with our legs in the pool and just chill.

"So how's Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"She's doing okay I guess. Wakes up in pain a lot but, part of the healing processes right?" I said, trying to be hopeful.

"Don't worry Jeff. With Santana and Brittany there, nothing will be able to hurt her. Santana will yell until it leaves or Britbrit will do her adorable dog eyes." Kurt said. I lightly splashed him. He mock glared at me and I laughed. It was good being with my friends.

"Have you guys picked out an apartment?" David asked Kurt.

"Yes. It's a beautiful penthouse right in the middle of New York. Prime location, prime apartment." Kurt clapped his hands together.

"Can't wait to visit." Wes said, basking in the sun.

"Excited for Carolina?" I asked.

"Hell yeah Jeffie!" They both yelled. I slapped Wes's back and he fell straight into the water.

"HEY!" he said as he got out.

"I can't wait. Fresh start." David said, closing his eyes.

"Cheers!" Nick held up a can of coke. He had brought them for all of us. We all clicked and took a swing.

"And how's California looking?" Blaine grinned.

"Awesome. I can't wait to move. We found an apartment half way between Berkley and Stanford." I said, grinning. Nick nodded. He was going to Stanford and I was going to Berkley.

None of us had told each other where we were applying and once we got in, we didn't tell either. Only after we accepted did we tell. We didn't want influence anyone's decision and it just happened that we were all going with a very, very close friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

"Have you told him yet?" Santana said as she walked into the room.

"We haven't discussed university yet." I said.

"You should. Don't push it off. We'll be graduating soon and then there will be no time left." She said, sitting on the corner of my bed.

"I don't want to. It feels like we are saying goodbye or something." I said.

"Maybe it won't be." Brittany's soft voice wafted through the air. I smiled at her,

"What are the chances?"

"You never know till you talk." She smiled.

"I cannot wait till we leave and go to university!" Santana said, "I need a new start with just my besties."

"I know right…" I said as I looked out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

"Told Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"Ha. Nick asked the same question. And the answer is still the same. No."

"When are you going to tell her? Graduation will come and go…"

"And then there's university." Kurt finished for Blaine.

"I know. I know." I said, looking over the treetops in Wes's backyard, "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah... :) i hope you enjoyed it! :D:D<strong>

**Please review! I love reviewsss :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**HERE YOU GO! :) ENJOY, it's long! **

**I don't own glee :( **

**I DO own Seth and Alec and Sarah and Clara... :D **

* * *

><p><em>May 3<em>_rd__ 9:00am_

**Lima Hospital**

**Quinn **

"UP! UP! GET UP!" I heard Santana echo. Her voice was strong and she carried on yelling until I threw a pillow her way. Last night I had finished my exams and I was exhausted. The teachers let me to them earlier then everyone else, but I wasn't allowed to leak anything.

"WHAT?" I growled at her, refusing to sit up when she tried to get me up.

"JEFFS GRADUATION? IN FOUR HOURS!"

"Santana, it's 9 o'clock keep it down." I heard Rachel say.

"I will not." She glared at her. I shot out of bed and went running to the bathroom. When I came out, three options were lying on the bed. Rachel was pulling out the curler and Brittany was organizing the make-up. Mercedes was trying to match the jewelry while Tina was inspecting the shoes.

"Which?" Santana asked, gesturing to the bed. There was a white v-neck, light blue shorts, and Dalton tie and black converse. A few bracelets and the pick necklace with it. The second option was a baby blue dress with short sleeves. It had scoop neck, light pink shoes (thanks to Brittany), thin silver bracelets and again the pick necklace. The third option was a black skirt and a pink top. 'Too formal' I thought.

"I usually wear a dress around him…" I said picking up the dress. Santana took it and said,

"Wear the shorts, shirt and tie then. It'll look super cute. Oh and here." She handed me a pair of baby blue wayfarers.

"Remember you told me that his favourite colour was baby blue and he has a stash of them in his room? Well, we snuck in last night. It was empty, the room, so we just took the glasses." Brittany smiled.

I laughed as I headed to the washroom and changed. It was nice being in regular clothes for once. I admired my self in the mirror. Even though, I had been in the hospital I still had my hard-earned abs and I looked toned and fit. The shorts fit perfectly and the top looked epic with the tie and the necklace. I stepped out.

"Awesome." Rachel smiled. Mercedes and Tina nodded. Santana handed me a small bag.

"Remember the anklet we ordered for Jeff? That has both your initials in the heart. It arrived this morning." Santana said. I smiled and took the bag and place it in my purse.

Brittany started on my hair while Tina walked me through the plan.

"So we are all going to cover you, but you'll still be able to see. Jeff cannot know your coming. When its over and we all go up to him, we'll congratulate him and stuff and then we will part, revealing you. Then you two can kiss or whatever." Tina said, "It'll be awesome."

"Well, it better be." Santana sing-songed.

"I can't wait." I said, beaming. We laughed.

"The boys are going to meet us there." Mercedes said, looking up from her phone.

"Oh and, Seth's dropping by soon." Brittany squealed. She and Seth had a cute little friendship. Santana kept in touch with Seth too and they both talked to Alec a lot.

Once Brittany was done my hair, Seth popped in and Mercedes started on my make-up. She used light colours.

"Looking good." Seth winked as he straightens my tie. Then we checked the time, it said 12:00.

"We should get going to meet the guys. It starts at one." Santana said, leading us out. Before we left hospital Sarah came running down.

"Oh Quinn, you look amazing. Now remember, call if anything happens at all. ANYTHING. Don't downplay things." She said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and we left.

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

**Jeff **

"Ready Bro?" Nick clasped his hand around my shoulder. We were looking in the mirror, adjusting our uniforms to make them look spotless and re-reading our speech.

"I guess. Do you think Quinn will come?"

"Nah. She needs to rest so she can get ready for the wicked summer." Nick winked and smiled. Then he went serious, "We can tape it for her. Don't worry, we'll think of something." I nodded, looking a little disappointed.

"Let's go." Wes and David popped their heads into the room and beckon us. We followed. Kurt and Blaine were already outside, looking spotless as usually. We walked over to them. Kurt was nervous, slightly shaking and Blaine was taking advantage of this by holding him very, very close.

"Calm down. You're not the one making a speech." I told him, smiling.

"Yes but what if I trip, or fall or something happens?" he said, eyes wide.

"Calm down Kurt. Nothing will happen." Wes said. Blaine agreed.

"I can't calm do—" Finally having enough whining, Blaine quickly pressed his lips to Kurt, shutting him up for a few second. We whistled. They both pulled away, Kurt too stunned to talk and Blaine blushing furiously.

I saw Wes and David peek at each other, but made no movement. I glanced at Nick and he nodded. We stood on either side of them and casually bumped into them, making Wes fall into Davids arm. Again, we pushed until they were smashed. Wes shrugged and kissed David who pulled away after a bit, stunned. I guess he was the one to kiss first. We started laughing.

"BOYS! Order! NOW!" The principal called. Nick and I had to go to the front.

"Here we go." He said as the music started playing.

"Here we do go." I replied.

"Nice knowing you agent six." Nick grinned right before we started walking.

"Nice knowing you too agent three."

We stepped through the curtains that were placed to hide us and stepped into the Quad that had about 1,000 parent's looking at us. We tried our best not to fall and stumble but as usually David stumbled almost knocking down the whole line. We got to our seats and immediately sat down. I saw at the very back, all the New Directions. Seth and Alec were standing beside Santana and Brittany grinning. I scanned the crowd for Quinn, but she was nowhere insight. I sighed.

"Today is a great, great day." The dean started saying, "These boys…"

Time passed very slowly. One after another, teachers talked and talked about us. Finally it was time to get the Warbler pin.

"Nick Duval."

"Wes Montgomery."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson."

"David Sullivan."

"Jeff Sterling."

And so on and so forth. All of our names, I could hear the New Directions cheering loudly and shouting. Once that was done, we went up again to get our diplomas. Finally, it was time for our speech.

"Could Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling please come up to say their valedictorian speech."

We walked up, grinning at each other.

"Many parents send their child to boarding school because it's the easiest thing to do when you need someone to keep an eye on their child. But when a kid comes to Dalton for one year, two years, three years or four years, the parents don't know that they are really sending their child to find a second family." Nick started.

"At Dalton, we are all very similar, where the same uniform, all boys, etc. But we are all very different. We enjoy different music, we like very different things, (this is a big problem if you have a roommate). But we all respect each other. We'd never turn on each other, fights are very rare and usually we make up within five minutes." I said.

"Being apart of Dalton is an experience that cannot be replicated. We all know little quirks and weird facts about each other. We basically know everyone's family/friend/girlfriend/boyfriend history. We know how to make someone smile or their worst day…"

"We know how to make them mad and storm out of the room. But most importantly, we know how to support each other. We'll always support each other, whether we're in California…." I said, Nick cheered along with a few others, "Tearing up Broadway…." Supporters of Klaine (which was basically everybody) started yelling, "Becoming a star lawyer…" Wes stood up and bowed causing a lot of laughter, "Or just doing whatever the heck they wanted since we no longer have to report in to the dorm mangers and DON'T HAVE A CURFEW!" Everyone stood up to cheer.

"We'll always have each others backs. It's an unspoken rule at Dalton." Nick finished, "Hey guys, guess what." He smirked, I palm slapped my face, I knew what was coming even though this wasn't planned, "We're FREE BIOTCHES!" We grabbed random paper from the teachers and threw it everywhere. Students started picking up whatever they could find and throwing it in their air, along with hats and gowns. Parents and teachers ran for the main building while we tore up the quad. I ran to Alec and Seth who were laughing at all the seniors acting like three year olds.

"I want to come to Dalton." They both said.

"Now that I'm gone. Feel free." They laughed. While the havoc was going on, the New Directions congratulated me. Then they all stepped aside, showing off a gorgeous blond girl in a white shirt, blue shorts and a Dalton tie around her neck. A pair of blue wayfarers that looked suspiciously like mine. I grinned and she smiled back. I started to walk towards her. In a couple strides, I reached the gorgeous girl. I felt like how I did the first day I met her, all butterflies.

"Hey." I whispered pressing my forehead against hers. Her nose reached mine and she smiled.

"Hey." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we swayed back in and forth.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I said.

"Santana got Sarah to convince the doctor that I should be let out to see my gorgeous boyfriend graduate high school."

"You saw the whole thing?" I said, shocked.

"The New Directions didn't want you to see me, but I could see you." I pulled her closer and laughed.

"Oh my god." I said. She laughed and I leaned down to kiss her.

"AHEM." I heard David say. I casually waved my hand at him, while kissing Quinn.

"JEFF." I heard a familiar voice say. We slowly pulled apart and she rested her head on my shoulder as we turned to David and the girl standing beside her. It was Clara, one of David and mine oldest friends.

"Clara!" I said, letting go of Quinn for a minute to hug her.

"Well, hello to you too." She smirked as she hugged me.

"This is my girlfriend, Quinn." I said, introducing them, "Quinn, Clara, Clara, Quinn."

"Hey." She said, hugging Quinn too. Quinn smiled.

"Party at Wes's house, if your up to it come along too Quinn. Bring Alec and Seth." David said to me. Then they both walked away.

"Nice surprise." I said.

"Hmm… she seems nice."

"She is."

"So. When's the party?"

"You actually want to go."

"I have a day of freedom. And you need to spend as much time as you can with your classmates." She said. She took out a little box from her bag and handed it to me. I took it and opened it. It was a beautiful anklet with our initials on it.

"Quinn…" I said, "It's beautiful." I took off my shoe and sock to put it on. She laughed.

"You got me this amazing necklace and I haven't graduated yet! I had to get you something… I wasn't sure if you'd wear a bracelet so I thought an anklet…"

"I'd wear a bracelet if you gave it to me. But I love anklets too." I spun her around and kissed her again.

"By the way… where did you get the glasses from?"

"Santana and Brittany broke into your room…" she looked sheepish, "I DIDN'T tell them to. They just did."

"Uhuh. Nice tie." I winked.

"Yes, my boyfriend gave it to me." she smirked. I laughed.

"Jeff…" she started to say, "We have to talk about something." I nodded. I had a feeling I knew what this was. I lead her into the school, down the dorm corridor. It would be empty. We moved out our stuff yesterday and they were being cleaned later today.

"So university…" she said, "Where are you going?"

"California. Berkley, I got into the music program for producing and writing." I said. She smiled, "How about you?"

"I'm going to Stanford. I got into the acting program and I've always loved the beach."

"That's amazing! We'll be so close."

"YES!" she said, leaping into my arms once again.

"You can stay with Nick and I. We've found an apartment we are going to bribe our parents slash uncle and aunty into buying us."

"I'd love too. But Santana and Brittany are coming with me. Britbrit got into the Berkley Dance Academy and Santana's going to the writing program in Stanford with me. She has an amazing mind and can write beautiful. Though she doesn't like people to know that…"

"Either way, we'll be seeing a lot of each other huh?" I smiled.

"Yes." This time, she smashed her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was longer than my other ones... so i didn't include the party in it.. but that'll be the next chapter :) <strong>

**i hope you guys enjoyed it! i just realized it was so long... 36 chapters. well. wow. I hope you guys like it :D **

**Btw, i just finished Dalton by CP Coulter... dude i love all the characters soo much...! if they were real, i would like dieeee... especially Julian :) love him! **

**Reviewww! I loveeee me some reviews :D:D:D I love reviews as much as i love JULIAN (and i do love Julian! me gusta ;) )**


	37. Chapter 37

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :D Hearts to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! **

**I don't own glee :( **

**but i do own Seth and Alec ! PROOO & the story plot **

**ENJOOOOYYYYSSS! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

**Jeff**

The relief I felt after Quinn told me she was going to California too was too much. We were so happy, that we didn't have to maintain a long distance relationship. It would probably work, but still, it was annoying not being with the other person. After a bit, we walked out and Nick ran up to me and said,

"So we are going to the party?"

"Yes, we are." I smiled.

"Great. I'll go get Brit and San." He started running off. I yelled,

"And Alec and SETH!" he turned around and nodded and continued to run.

"So is this party going to be like the truth and dare parties you have in the dorm?" she asked, laughing at the few memories.

"No. No." I said laughing, "No. They're quite … different."

"What are they like?"

"You'll see." I smiled at her. She giggled and I twirled her around. Seth came running towards us, panting.

"Let's get going. Good to see you Quinn." He hugged her.

"READY!" Nick, Santana, Brittany and Alec were standing there. We pilled into my truck and we headed to Wes's house.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes…" Quinn said, "Besides the ones I'm wearing."

"Don't worry about it, you look great." I winked at her.

"Don't worry about it, you look great." Alec mocked from the back. I swung my arm around and clocked him on his head quickly.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Brittany screamed. Quinn laughed.

"Please don't kill us. We just got our freedom." Nick joked.

"Yeah, I know." I said as we parked. We got out and Wes came running out to greet us.

"You guys are here very earlier. Party doesn't start till 8 and doesn't end till…"

"4 in the morning." Nick finished, high fiving him.

"We can just chill." Alec said, heading towards the house, walking like he owned the place.

"What is with your brother?"

"He thinks he owns the world." I rolled my eyes and we followed him. We went into Wes's room, which was HUGE. Like actually, you could fit at least 15 Dalton rooms in it and the closet wasn't even half full.

We fell aimlessly on the ground and on the chairs. Wes plopped on the bed and David strolled in.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago." He said, sitting down next to Wes who snuggled with him. We grinned. Wes nodded to Seth who ran to them and crashed in between them. David laughed and they all snuggled closer.

"Oh god." Nick muttered.

"So bro, what you going to do when Jeff is in Cali?"

"Transfer to Dalton." Alec smirked.

"Is aunty going to let you?" I asked him.

"If Seth goes, I go too." Alec's eyes gleamed.

"You're going to Dalton?" I asked. I was leaning against the bed and Quinn was wrapped in my arms. I mindless started playing with her hair.

"Yeah. Aunty and Uncle think it's best… they heard about…" Seth trailed off.

"WAIT WHAT." Wes, David and Nick shot up.

"What, what?" Kurt and Blaine walked into the room.

"Why are you here?" I said.

"Dunno. Bored. Finn won't stop talking about how he won't graduate for another two weeks." Kurt said. He sat down and Blaine sat next to him.

"What happened?" David said.

"I'll get my gavel is someone doesn't tell me." Wes threatened.

"Nothing." I said.

"OH COME ON. SOMETHING HAPPENED TO LITTLE SETH AND WE WANT TO KNOW." Nick screamed.

"He doesn't even know?" Santana said.

"Wait. They know?" Nick said, looking confused. He shot me a hurt look. I closed my eyes.

"It was a stupid thing. Some bully decided to push me into a locker and Alec started a fight. He got pretty badly hurt so we went to Quinn's house and Santana and Brittany were there. So. Yeah. We only told Jeff once he came back from spring break." Seth said quietly.

"What the HELL." Kurt shot up and glared at Quinn and I.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Blaine said.

"Wasn't my thing to say." I said.

"Don't get mad at Jeff." Brittany said, "Seth and Alec didn't even want him to know." We all looked at her and her eyes were filling up with tears. Quinn had told me that Brittany got upset when people were mad at each other.

"Brit…" Alec got up and hugged her. Everyone stopped glaring at each other and settled down. David, Seth and Wes got off the bed and we sat in a circle like how we used to when we played truth or dare.

We looked around the circle but no one said anything.

"So you're going transfer to Dalton then Seth?" Kurt said, "Not going to keep fighting?"

"It's becoming tiresome. And I'm pretty sure Alec doesn't like getting a black eye every day." He joked.

"Please. It works wonders with the girls." He winked.

Nick scooted over to my side a playfully hit my shoulder. I knew I was forgiven.

"Get used to not being around girls for a while." David said.

"Though for Seth… he'll have fun." Kurt winked, Seth blushed.

"Oh and a word to the wise, if you like someone, just tell them. It's bad enough when you have two guys who clearly like each other and shamelessly flirt with each other but are too scared to tell each other." Wes glared at Blaine.

"We had to listen to Teenage dream on an infinite loop and EVERYTIME Blaine's blackberry rang, oh my god. He would run to it like a fire." I said.

"Well, Kurt was no better. Constantly talking about Blaine and how cute he was. Though he always wished that he wouldn't wear so much hair gel. And how amazing his voice was… oh and he would be on his phone every second, giggling and making everyone who was single feel so lonely." Quinn said.

"Oh like you were any better, Q. Always texting Jeff and smiling." Santana said.

"OH YEAH. Because when you and Brittany started dating you two were totally down playing it. Always walking around with your pinkies hooked together and kissing in the middle of the hallway." She said back.

"Well… just. Tell the girl or the guy." David said, "It'll save A LOT of drama in the dorm room. We were going to strangle Blaine." Nick laughed,

"We had a plan too. It was going to be awesome!"

"Seriously? You planned my DEATH?" Blaine said in mock horror.

"Yup." I said smoothly.

"Amazing friends." He muttered.

"And then when Kurt transferred, we thought our misery was over…" Nick continued, "But no. OH MY GOD. They literally refused to make a move on each other. We kept telling them too, but no. 'What if he doesn't like me like that.' Or 'we are just friends so… I don't want to wreck anything.'"

"I did- That nev-" Kurt tried forming a sentence, then stopped and blushed. He hugged Blaine closer.

"Getting David and Wes together was kind of easy." Blaine said.

"Yes. But for the longest time they won't admit that they were dating." Kurt said.

"How'd you get them together?" Brittany asked.

"It was a dare. We made Wes do shots off of David. And then when Wes tried taking the lime, someone bumped into him. They ended up kissing and the Kurt dared David to go into the closet with Wes. They both tumbled out not wearing shirts…"

"Cute!" Brittany squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

At about 8:30 people started arriving. The New Directions were some of the first to arrive.

"HEY GIRL!" Mercedes said, looping her arm in mine. We walked into the living room where all the drinks and music were.

"….. what did we miss?" Rachel said, coming to the other side of me.

"Nothing, we just talked about university then we came in here and we were all just hanging about." I said.

"So are you two going to the same university?"

"Somewhat. Stanford and Berkley."

"Pretty close." Rachel said, handing me a red cup. I rolled my eyes and took it.

"I thought you weren't drinking ever since THE PARTY."

"Well, time to cut lose eh?" she said, gulping down. I laughed.

The party literally didn't end till 5 o'clock. People were passed out, streamers everywhere, silly string, red cups littered the floor and a few smashed shot glasses. I carefully made my way to where Rachel was passed out on top of Nick who had somehow lost his shirt. I rolled my eyes and picked her up.

"Rach. Rach. RACHEL!" I screamed in her ear.

"W-w-w-w-wha?" she stuttered.

"C'mon." I said leading her towards a bedroom. Wes held the door open. He was slightly awake, stumbling around, wiping his eyes.

"Great party." I said to him.

"Oh god, my head." He said. He waved at me and smiled weakly. I shock my head and led him to the kitchen. He hopped up on the bar stool and he directed me around the kitchen to make him coffee. I took out cups for him, Blaine, Kurt, Nick, David, Jeff and me. Santana and Brittany were still snoring; Jeff helped move them to a different room. Alec and Seth weren't allowed to have that much, we monitored them. I didn't have that much, but I had a slight hangover. After we moved Santana and Brittany, Jeff went to wake everyone and he himself fell asleep.

"You boys really drink, eh?" I said, as the coffee maker brewed.

"Yeah. That's why we only have these parties in Christmas break, sometimes spring break and end of the year. Oh and, right before school." He said, burring his head into his hands.

David and Kurt stumbled into the kitchen. Kurt's hair was all messed up and his shirt was off revealing a set of awesome abs. I winked at him and he blushed.

"Blaine enjoys those?" I said as he slid onto the stool.

"Blaine has not seen these." He said. I passed him, David and Wes a cup of coffee along with a glass of water. They nodded their thanks.

"David, make the headache go away." Wes said.

"Aw baby if I could…" he hugged him. Kurt smiled at me and said,

"You and Jeff talked about university?"

"Yeah, he's going to Berkley and I'm going to Stanford." I replied, taking a sip.

He smiled, trying to get excited, "Are you two living together?"

"No he's staying with Nick and I'm staying with Santana and Brittany."

"Ah, the unholy trinity staying together eh?"

"Of course. Wouldn't be the same."

"Q-q-Quinn!" I heard someone call. I took my cup of coffee and went into the next room.

"Babyyyy…" Jeff was on the ground, looking at me. He tugged at my legs and I had to put the coffee down on the table. He tugged me again and I collapsed on top of him. His shirt was off and I could clearly see his abs. I traced my fingers around them and couldn't stop staring at them. He caught my looking, and I blushed.

"Mhmmm… you know you're adorable right…" he said rolling his head from side to side.

"You know your hung over right?"

"You know you're a smarty right?" he said, I laughed and pulled him up. I reached for my cup of coffee and handed it to him. He stumbled forward, almost knocking down the cup. He took it and placed it on the table again and took my hand in his, put one hand on my waist and started to sway back and forth. He had a hazy look in his eyes and he was not yet fully awake.

"Jeff!" I laughed and he twirled me around. He laughed and said,

"Yes darling?"

"What are we doing?"

"Practicing for the ball of course!" I laughed harder and broke away. It was adorable seeing him like this. I handed him the coffee once more and took him into the kitchen where Blaine had now appeared. Everyone looked up and was confused by Jeff's goofy grin. I sat Jeff down on a stool and went back behind the counter.

"Jeff's a happy drunk and a happy hung over guy. While the rest of us are angry hang over people, Jeff's not. It's weird." Kurt said. He looked back down at his coffee. Blaine was leaning against him so I pushed him a coffee. He took it gratefully.

"Being adventurous again with your drinking Blaine?" I joked. He and Kurt shot me death looks.

"HEY! I made the coffee, I can take it away too." I threatened lightly. They smiled and clutched their coffee tighter.

Then Santana walked into the kitchen, looking slightly tired but overall fine. Brittany was walking beside her, totally worn out. I passed them both cups of coffee and David looked at Santana.

"How are you fine?"

"I've passed out and been hung over so many times that I can actually remember what happens the night before. And alcohol doesn't effect me that much anymore." She said.

"So. Not. Fair." Kurt mumbled.

"Lucyyyy…" Brittany stumbled over to me and I caught her in my arms. Everyone except for Kurt, Jeff and Santana looked confused on why Brittany was calling me Lucy.

"Lucy?" David raised his eyebrows. I shot Santana a quick look, hoping she'll cover for me

"Her middle name. Brit and I are the only ones who use it is sometimes…" she said, stilling down.

I sat Brittany down next to her.

"Wes do you have hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Yeah." Then he directed me where to go. I made Brittany a piping cup of it with tons of marshmallows and handed Santana two coffee cups. Santana loves her coffee. Puck came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Where's Rach?" he asked, wiping his eyes. I took him to where she was sleeping and he collapsed next to her.

I walked back to the kitchen and asked Wes, "Mind if we stay behind? I should keep an eye on my friends. Granted they're disorientated."

"Sure."

"I'll help with clean up too." Santana said as she hugged Brittany. I walked around and sat on Jeff's lap. He started to play with my hair.

"Where's Nick?" Blaine asked.

"Passed out somewhere?" Wes said, "You know Nick. He's like Jeff, when he wakes up he'll be in a happy mood. How? Who the hell knows." He slumped back.

"Enjoying your first day of freedom, boys?" a voice said from the entrance. Everyone looked up and groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :) PLEASSSSSE <strong>

**REVIEWSSS ! i love me some reviews! :D wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge idk im losing it :) so anyways! **

**reviews ! and i hope ur still loving the story! **


	38. Chapter 38

**I hope you all enjoy! :D **

**I own: seth and alec *and wes's parents & the story plot**

**i dont own: glee**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYY! :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

**Jeff**

There stood Logan, tall and proud and smirking.

"Yeah, because we have freedom. You're still stuck in school." Wes snarled.

"What are you even doing here?" I got up and stumbled towards him.

"Well, I have connections that got me out of Juvi earlier." His smirk grew bigger, "How is Quinn by the way?"

"Don't even!" I started towards him; David grabbed me from punching out the jerk right then and there. The happy daze of the alcohol had worn off the minute he stepped foot into this kitchen.

"Is she here? Or is she in the hospital?" He looked at me, slightly accusingly like I had put her into the hospital.

"You were the one who took her to the other side of the highway. Her running across wasn't my fault." I said to him, glaring.

"She wouldn't have run across if you weren't there."

"I would've run across anyways." I spun around and I saw her there. She was glaring at Logan as she walked towards me and I protectively put my arm around her.

"Anything to get away from you." She said.

"Aw, Quinn. No hard feelings." He smiled at her.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T." Santana came storming into the room. Brittany looked up and glared at Logan. Santana stormed up to him and hit him. He went flying across the hallway and banged into the staircase. He got up and stalked forward. He raised his fist and Santana tried to move away. Quinn ran forward and grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"AH." He said, she threw him against the wall.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Wes walked forward and picked him up by the collar and dragged him out.

"Quite an arm you have." I said to Santana, she smiled, "You too Quinn." She blushed and came forward. I hugged her, holding her tightly. I rested my head on top of hers and whispered,

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I pulled away from her for a moment and looked her in the eyes,

"Sweetie, Sarah said not to downplay anything. Are you sure?"

"Yes. We have to get this house cleaned up and then I can go back and report to the damn hospital." She giggled as she pulled my into the room she and Santana we cleaned. Santana had resumed cleaning like nothing had happened and Quinn walked over to her and hugged her.

"Thanks S."

"Anytime L." She winked and went back to work.

Quinn held open the garbage bag while I pilled everything in. Thank god nothing was broken or else Wes would've been in hot water. Everything that was on the ground just needed to be thrown out.

"Hi." I heard two voices say. We looked up and there was Alec and Seth. Seth looked extremely tired and worn out while Alec kept rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah this is what happens when you sneak alcohol." I winked at them. They glowered at me and Quinn laughed. She handed me the bag and took them to the kitchen.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this Jeff…" Santana started to say, I looked at her while clean, "But your good for Q. She needs someone in her life that'll bring out the Lucy and not the Quinn." I chuckled.

"What's the Quinn like?"

"Very controlling, very tough and she doesn't show much emotion. She's like that most of the time at school. Many people in the glee club think she's just that, but she's not. She has a softer, more lovable side to her." She smiled.

"You don't bring that out in her?" I joked.

"Sometimes I do. We only found out about the Lucy side of her because of Brittany."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah. Quinn and I were first friends and then a few years later we met Brittany. Usually we wouldn't hang out with her but we all joined the cheerios together so we decided to hang out with her. She was different, unusual and it was fun. We all got to see a toned down version of ourselves. It's good she's with someone like you."

"I'm happy I'm with her too." I smiled, "She's one of the best people I've ever met. I mean, who would help their boyfriends younger brothers after meeting them ONCE."

"Quinn would. She was so upset when they told her the story; I swear I thought she was going to punch that guy. I was, but they won't let me go. Alec and Seth." She said.

"Thanks for everything you guys did when they came to you." I said to her, realizing that I had never actually said thanks to her.

"Anytime. I like the twins. They're cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

After I got Alec and Seth some coffee and threatened them to help clean up, I walked back to the living room where Santana and Jeff were. I could hear them talking so I stopped behind the wall and listened.

"…It's good she's with someone like you." I heard Santana say.

"I'm happy I'm with her too." He said, "She's one of the best people I've ever met. I mean, who would help their boyfriends younger brothers after meeting them ONCE."

I smiled to myself. When Alec and Seth came to my door that day, I couldn't say no. I had to help them, they were scared and I knew it was the right thing to do. Plus, Jeff wasn't there and they needed support. How could I say no?

"QUINNnnnnnnnnn." I heard my name and I quickly ran down the hallway towards where Rachel and Puck were. They were both sitting up, eyes red. Pucks arms were wrapped around Rachel and she was leaning into his chest.

"I'll bring you some coffee and water." I smiled and walked towards the kitchen and got the cups. David looked at me and I said,

"Get up! You got to help clean up before Wes's parents come home." He hopped off the barstool and slowly got to work. Everyone else had spread out and started to clean up. I took the water and coffee to Puck and Rachel who took it with gratitude.

"You get an hour to relax and then you have to help clean up." I told them, they nodded.

I headed back to where I left Jeff and Santana and they were making small talk and working.

"Hey." He smiled as I approached. I smile back at him and started to clean. Santana came to my side, offering her bag to me and I started putting things in it.

"Have you called Sarah yet?" she asked.

"I'll call her after we finish cleaning." I said. While I had gone, they had pretty much cleaned up most of it. I picked up the last few cups and then we headed into the garden where the ground was littered with red cups. We started working.

"WESLEY JOHN MONTGOMERY!" We heard a powerful voice yell. We glanced back towards the house. Wes timidly walked towards the man and the women. They were glaring at all of us. Even Santana looked a little scared.

"Hey Mom. Hi Dad." He said. We started walking towards the house.

"What the hell happened here?" The man said.

"En-end of the year party?"

"So this is how you decide to spend your first day of summer? Hung over and cleaning the house? Not getting ready for university?" His mother said sternly.

"Hey Mrs. And Mr. Montgomery." David said, "We were just helping him clean up." He wasn't looking at them.

"We're almost done." Jeff said to them.

"Oh Hello David, Jeff." They said, just noticing us. They stared at Santana, Brittany and I. Santana went and stood close to Brittany, signaling that they were together and I looped my arm around Jeff. Alec and Seth had very bad timing and they stepping into the room.

"Oh, Hello twins." They said. The twins smiled and stood up straight. Seth turned to me and said,

"Rachel's calling for you." I smiled at them and then at Wes's parents and headed towards the room where Rachel and Puck were.

"Is something going on out there?" Rachel said.

"Wes's parents are there. I don't think it's a good time to go out." I said, sitting down next to them.

"Oh." Puck said.

**Jeff**

The screaming continued. Wes cringed at his parent's words and we just cringed. The shouted hurt out head but we couldn't leave without tipping off his parents that we were all very hung over.

"We leave you for a day alone and this is what we come back too! And…"

"We are CLEANING IT UP. Can you leave for like THREE HOURS and come back to a clean house?" Wes finally screamed. His parents look shocked and they turned around and left.

"WOW. Never thought you would scream at your parents." I said.

"Neither did I. I just wanted them to shut up and leave." Wes said as he started to clean. I laughed and went towards the room where Quinn disappeared.

"Quinn?" I said as I popped my head in. She was sitting next to Rachel and Puck and they were chitchatting. The minute she heard her name her head popped up and she ran towards me. I hugged her and kissed her.

"Clean up duty?" she said.

"Yeah… but you rest, you've been taking care of everyone." I said, looking at her.

"I like to keep busy." She said, pushing by me and dragging me along. I trailed after her and twirled her around again. It was amusing when her hair flew out in every direction. Her eyes sparkled as she twirled herself into me and said,

"Are we still practicing for the ball?" and giggled. I laughed, remembering my line from earlier.

"Yes, yes we are." I said. We entered the backyard and it was all-clean. Seth, Brittany, Santana and Alec were standing there, looking impressed.

"This is clean. Now lets see the rest of the house." Santana and Brittany looped their arms around Quinn and they walked to the house. Seth and Alec walked beside me.

"Great party dude. Can't wait for more." Alec smirked.

"First you have to figure out who to become friends with." I joked.

"Yeah well, watch me." Alec said striding towards the house.

"I don't get it." Seth shook his head.

Once we got inside, everything was clean.

"Well, I think I can take it from here." Wes said, "Thanks." He glanced around. Most of the New Directions had woken up and started helping.

"Just wish we met you guys earlier, we could've had some wicked parties." Puck joked.

"Come to Carolina." Wes said. We said goodbyes.

"I'll see you in the summer right?" I asked Wes.

"'Course, aren't we all taking the Jet to Cali?" He glanced at Nick. Nick nodded and said,

"YUP! Can't wait." He winked and then sauntered out.

Then we all left.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yeah. Awkward ending but okay! :P i hope u guys like it enough to REVIEWWW! ;)<strong>

**REVIEWSS! and heartss! **


	39. Chapter 39

**HEREE :D i hope you all enjoy! :D:D**

**i own: the story plo**

**i dont own: glee (or jeff and quinn would be together already!) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

**Quinn**

When we got to the hospital Sarah greeted me.

"How was everything? Happy to be done?" She asked Jeff and I.

"It was awesome. There was an after party and I felt great the whole time." I said.

"Oh a party." She raised her eyebrows, smiling. Jeff shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking sheepish.

"So you're feeling fine?" She turned back to me. I sat down on the bed and she poked around, telling me to tell her if anything hurt. I nodded no. She examined me and then brought the doctor in.

"We are going to run a few tests, and then if everything is good, you can be discharged today." He smiled. I turned to Jeff and he grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Just in time for your graduation tomorrow!" he picked me up and twirled me around. He set me down, back on the bed. I laughed.

After the few hours, the tests came back.

"It's all good, Ms. Fabray. You can leave." The doctor said, smiling.

"YAY!" I said, jumping up and grabbing a few things Santana and Brittany brought for me. Jeff grabbed the things and refused to let me carry anything except for my purse.

"Not my style." He winked, I laughed and looped my arm around his as we walked to his car.

"I'm so happy that I'm out of the hospital." I said as we got into the car.

"Me too." He said, smiling as we pulled out of the parking lot, "You might want to call San and Brit to tell them that you're out. Otherwise they'll show up at the hospital wondering where you are."

I smiled and dialed.

"S! I'm out! Out of the hospital!" I said.

"O-M-G! YAY! Thank god, just in time for GRADUATION TOMORROW!" She squealed. I heard Brittany yelling HOORAY in the background. I giggled,

"We are so planning our outfits! Sleep over time!" Brittany said, "We'll be over in like two hours!" Then we hung up.

Jeff dropped me off at my house, promising to be there at my graduation tomorrow.

"Its your vacation!" I said, "You don't have to come."

"Of course I'll be there. Don't even try." He laughed as he kissed me goodbye. I giggled.

In a few hours, Brittany and Santana came over.

"Check your Facebook wall." Santana said, motioning towards the computer. I looked at her quizzically and opened my Facebook. My wall was full of get better soon's and hope your feeling well and lots of concerned comments.

"Oh my…" I said, scrolling through what must have been pages.

"The whole school wrote." Santana said, "They kept asking whenever someone in New Directions arrived at school. Even Amizo and Karofsky seemed worried." I laughed at the thought.

"This is awesome." I said, "I didn't expect this a lot…"

"Yeah well, time for graduation!" Santana said as she laid out the outfits.

Next day

**Quinn**

We had to wake up early and get ready. Graduation was the biggest event of the summer at the moment; we had to look our best. I was wearing the same dress I wore on the date with Jeff, just less glamorized. Santana wore a white shirt and red skirt while Brittany wore a baby pink dress and yellow feather earrings. We arrived at school around 12:30 and Rachel came running towards us.

"HERE! The New Directions are entering FIRST!" Her eyes gleamed as she handed us our caps and gowns. We all squealed in delight. Glee club usually enters last, cheerleaders first but this year, Sue gave up her first spot for us.

The music started playing and we walked towards our seats. Unlike the warblers, glee club didn't get any pins. Actually the only people who got awards were for the subjects. Santana's name got called up for Calculus and English award, Brittany for Biology and mine for Chemistry. Rachel got best in school play, Sam and Finn shared the quarterback away, and Puck got an award for Geography. Then came our diploma's. After everyone got theirs, they called up our valedictorians, which was Santana, Brittany and I. The top three cheerleaders.

"High school is an, interesting place." Santana started, I stopped Jeff in the crowd and smiled, "It's a place where you lose yourself, find yourself again and then lose yourself all over again. It's a place where we make mistakes, fix them, then make bigger mistakes."

"It's a place where you learn not only about math, science, geography etc it's where you learn that your opinion isn't the only one. It's where you learn that the world works in many different ways." Brittany continued.

"High school is an experience that scars us, in one way or another. In a good way or a bad way." I glanced at the jocks, "With words or actions or with Slushies hitting your face every morning. But in some ways, it helps us. It teaches us valuable lessons and we eventually get over it."

"But, the friendships we make, the bonds we create and the people we know make up for the hard times we go through. Everything seems totally weird and out of whack. Totally crazy and bizarre and somehow, somehow everything fits together." Brittany continued.

"When we get to Grade 12 and are going to graduate soon, they tell us that we have our whole lives ahead of us, and to do the best we can. The advice seems simple and easy. But when you're out there, it really isn't. That's why, what we learn, what we create and what we have in high school is one of the most important things ever." I said.

"Another thing that gets us far in the real world, besides our high school experience, is forgiveness. So jocks, I hope you forgive us…" Santana, Brittany and I started walking down the steps from the podium and the rest of the glee club followed us to where the jocks were sitting.

"But if you don't forgive us, we don't really care." We looked around at each other and then, "ONE TWO THREE!" We threw blue, red, purple, pink and green slushies at them. They all got up and stared at us,

"YOU ARE SO DEAD." Amizo threatened.

"Are we?" San, Brit and I stepped forward raising our eyebrows at him, "We have plenty of slushies to through." We picked up three empty cups, pretending that they were full and he stepped away, trying to get the slushie out of his eyes. We walked away laughing, collapsing into each other.

"Well." Figgins glared at us. We looked back sheepishly and sat down.

"CONGRADUATIONS CLASS OF 2012!" He said, we all threw our hats up and some slushie went into the air too.

Kurt ran up to us and started hugging everyone one of us. When he got to me, he whispered in my ear,

"There is a handsome blond boy waiting for you." He pushed me towards Jeff.

"Hey." He smiled and winked. I giggled and pulled him closer and kissed him.

"AHEM." We turned to see my parent's standing there. He turned a bright red and looked down, taking a step away from me and whispering,

"I'll see you later then…"

I looked at my parents, "So."

"Congrats darling." My mom came forward and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." My dad gave me a hug. He wasn't one with words.

"So are you excited for California?" my mom asked. We hadn't really talked about university except for when I told them that I'm going to Stanford and living with Santana and Brittany. They offered to pay for the apartment so San and Brit and I were going to fly down in a week to look for one.

"Yeah. I can't wait."

"Is the boyfriend going too?" my dad asked.

"Yes. He's going to Berkley." I replied simply.

"Oh. Don't get distracted Quinnie."

I looked at him and said, "I won't. I'm not stupid."

I broke away from them, promising to call if I wasn't coming home. I walked to Puck to congratulate him.

"Want to see Beth? We can take Jeff, Rachel, San and Brit." He said, looping hopeful.

"Sure." I said, walking towards Jeff who was chatting with San, Brit and Rachel surprisingly.

"We are going to see Beth. Want to come?"

"EEEEPP!" Brittany squealed. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car. Jeff and Santana got in. Rachel went with Puck.

"Of course you can come in. I'm sure she'd love to see her parents before they left for university." Shelby said, smiling.

"You'll send pictures and updates?" Puck said, hopefully.

"Of course and you'll all have to come visit because I'm not sure if I can travel to two places every break."

"We can fly her out." I said, knowing my parents wouldn't mind flying Beth and Shelby.

I picked up Beth and held her for a few minutes. I liked having her pressed against me, her warm skin and her giggling in my ear. I rocked her back and forth before Brittany impatiently gestured for her. I gave Beth to her and she twirled around the room with her. Jeff sat beside me on the couch as I watched them. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"That was fun!" Brittany said. We all looked at her. We spent three hours because we had to pack. Apparently, our parents moved the flight up to the day after graduation. Jeff and Nick were going to fly down the week after.

After dropping off everyone, I arrived at Jeff's house. I walked up to the front door with him. He turned to me and said,

"I love you." I grinned.

"I love you too. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>:D AWW they love each other.. well we already knew that. but whatever! :D <strong>

**SO please pretty please review! i love reviews like how Jeff loves Quinn and Quinn loves Jeff! :D:D:D heartsss **


	40. Chapter 40

**HERE YOU GO! This is the last chapter :) I hope you like it! :D**

**BTW: PixieShinex3 - i loved writing this story so I'll probably write another Quiff! I'm working on my puckleberry for now so once that's done I'll start a new one! Add me to author alert to see when it comes out :) or just send me a message if u get impatient :P LOL And thanks! i know u've been reviewing since the beginning to HEARTS TO YOU! **

**I own: the story plot**

**i dont own: Glee :( sadness **

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

**California** _Three years later _

I was walking out of my morning classes when I bumped into Jeff in the courtyard.

"Hey!" I said, smiling.

"Hey. Here, Jeff wanted me to give this to you." He said, taking an envelope out of his bag and handed it to me, I took it.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked, not wanting to open it right now, I had about 10 minutes to get to my next class.

"Yeah, but I can't tell. You'll just have to see!" he said, smirking, "Later Q."

"Bye Nick." I replied as I put the envelope into my bag and carried on to my class.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

"Is it good enough?" I looked at Santana.

"It's perfect. She'll die when she hears it." Santana stood up and started walking to the door, then paused and turned back,

"Are you proposing to her tonight?"

"That may be a possibility." I smiled. I could feel the box shifting around in my pocket as I went to put my guitar away in the case.

"Alright. Well, you're future fiancée will look dazzling tonight." She said as she turned and left.

I took out the box and looked at the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana<strong>

I had the day off, so Jeff asked me if I could come and here a song he'd written for Quinn. I agreed. I smiled as I opened my apartment. Before I asked the question, I knew what the answer would be. I knew he was going to propose, it was just a matter of time. Plus, a month or so ago he and Quinn were comparing fantasies of their perfect proposal. I took out my phone and called Kurt.

"Hey San! What's up?"

"Has Jeff talked to you lately?" I asked as I threw the keys into the bowl in the front and kicked off my shoes. I walked on the carpet towards my room and shut the door. Some of Quinn's courses could be done online too so sometimes instead of going to the actual class she came home.

"Yes, why?"

"Has he said anything about a proposal?"

"Ah, sadly no. Why? Do you think he's going to?"

"I have a feeling he will tonight." I said, "He wrote her a song and asked me to preview it before."

"Well, tomorrow I'll grill him. Call Nick, he'll know for sure."

"He won't spill. I tried that already. Quinn is totally clueless."

"Good. If something happens, update me!" Kurt said, hanging up.

I tossed the phone onto my bed and walked to my closet. I had to put an outfit together that would be perfect, but wouldn't tip Quinn off about the BIG date. Even if I was wrong, it didn't matter because she'd still look FABULOUS.

"Hey girl." Brittany knocked and came into my room, "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for an outfit for Quinn."

"Who is right here." Quinn appeared at the doorway, holding an envelope. I cocked my head to one side. She shrugged and ripped it open.

_Would a beautiful Miss Lucy Quinn Fabray like to go on an epically romantic date with her (handsome) boyfriend, Jeff Riker Sterling?_

_Please RSVP ASAP. _

She giggled at the invite and picked up her phone to text him.

Nice invite. Of course I would like to go on a date with my HANDSOME boyfriend. – Q

Ah, so Nick did give it to you. Great. I'll pick you up at 7. – J

She tossed the phone onto my bed and turned to me and said,

"What am I wearing?" I laughed and we went to work. We only had five hours after all.

We were done by 6:45, perfect timing. We add some touch ups to her outfit which was a short, purple dress with silver sparkles at the bottom. She had silver heels on which were Brittany's and we attached a bright purple feather in her hair. She had pink eye shadow and blush.

"Perfect. You look stunning." I said, taking a step away and admiring her. She twirled in front of the mirror and sighed.

"Thanks." She smiled and hugged both of us. The door bell rang and Brittany opened it. Jeff was standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

"Hi." Quinn said, as Brittany moved out of the way and revealed her. She took a step towards him and he grinned like an idiot. It was adorable. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was wearing a suit and a light blue bow tie.

"Hi." He repeated, handing her the bouquet. She took it and then I went to her side, retrieving it.

"These will be in your room when you get back." I winked, and casually shoved them out the door. I heard them laugh as they made their way down the hallway.

"He's going to prose isn't he?" Brittany said, turning to me as I put the flowers in a vase.

"That's what I'm guessing." I smiled. She made some popcorn and we sat down to watch a marathon of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

We walked to elevator and Jeff suddenly said,

"You look amazing. Well, you always do, but tonight, you look. Um. AH." He seemed nervous so I took his head and faced him. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Much better." I giggled. He smiled at me. For some reason, his nervousness made me nervous too. My palms started sweating until I scolded myself. I mean, why was I nervous? It was just a date. We'd gone on a million before.

We got to the enterance of the building and I saw a limo. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's around ride." He smiled and opened the doors for me. We walked to the limo and the driver opened the door.

"Looking beautiful miss."

"Thanks." I said, sliding into the limo.

"Jeff, this is amazing." I said, looking around. I hadn't been in a limo before. I had wanted one for junior prom but Finn couldn't afford it so there wasn't one. We arrived at a house within minutes.

The house was huge. It was like a castle and there was nothing around it for miles. Jeff lead me to the door and opened it.

"Whose house is this?" I asked.

"It was my great-uncles, but no one uses it. I asked Aunty and Uncle if I could borrow it and they said yes." He opened the door and went stepped inside. It was a grand foyer and there was a huge staircase. Jeff carefully led me up the stairs and into a bedroom. We passed through it and onto a balcony, decorated with flowers, lilies, my favourite. This date was starting to look like my dream date.

"Our first course is chicken Cesar salad." A waiter came and put down the food.

I looked up at Jeff and then back down at the salad.

"Jeff…" I said.

"There's a kitchen staff downstairs, preparing. Except, dessert. I made it myself." He grinned.

"Aw, Jeff. You went to so my trouble." I said, reaching for his hand. He clasped his in mine.

"It's no trouble if it's for you." He replied, smiling sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

By the time we got to dessert, I was internally freaking out. I had made her favourite and she was savoring every bit.

"This is amazing! You have to make it more often!" she said as she finished hers.

"Oh don't worry, I will." I smiled. Then I got up and went to the side of the table and looked her at. I got down on one knee and pulled out the box. Her eyes went wide and she was speechless.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you are the women I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be by yourself, ever minute. I want to grow old together, I want to share my life with you. Forever." I looked at her, "Will you, Lucy Quinn Fabray, marry me?"

Without hesitation she jumped up in the air screaming, "YES! YES! YES! Of course I'll marry you!"

I hugged her and kissed her. Then slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too. I had a song prepared, but I'm so happy I've forgotten the lyrics." I grinned.

"Aw baby. Its okay. Another time. But for now, I just want to be with you. Forever." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist and held her close. The sun was setting and I whispered into her ear,

"I want to be with from now until eternity."

"Good thing, because I'm never leaving your side."

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>And now ends my very first fanfic! <strong>

**And they live happily ever after! :) Well, i hope you all enjoyed this story as much as i have ! i loved writing it and getting reviews! **

**A special thanks to everyone who's read it and reviewed from the start :) LOVE YOU ALL! **

**And Thanks to everyone who's read it and reviewed and added me to story alert or author alert! i love you :)**

**I'll probably work on my puckleberry story but if you guys want me to write Quinn and Jeff, just review telling me or send me a message :) ! **

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLL ! **


End file.
